Rewind
by Noeyyy
Summary: Two years ago, Mikan Sakura mysteriously transferred out of Gakuen Alice. But who is this little girl they spotted and why does she look exactly like her? "Natsume, is something wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." NM & some HR
1. A Ghost

**OK, This isn't quite the promised omake for my previous GA fic, but that will come (ideas are moulding in my head and exams just finished). However, this is another GA fic and I do hope you enjoy it :)**

**I got the inspiration on halloween from the one word, 'candy'.**

**RE-EDIT (Jan 28, 2011): I stupidly forgot to put a disclaimer here so um. Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the original characters. Although, you all probably figured that out by now. But I own the plot, Yuri, Haruo, Makhiko and the bunch of little kids you see later on...**

Chapter 1: A Ghost

Four years ago, a new transfer student came to Gakuen Alice. With silky auburn hair, that was always tied into pig tails and large hazel eyes that could speak her emotions for her, Mikan Sakura found trouble wherever she went.

Upon arrival, the eleven-year old caused quite the stir not only in her class but a good portion of the entire academy. The bubbly enthusiast was too likeable for her own good and hardly a year had passed and she had made quite an eventful life for herself at the wondrous academy.

She had made plenty of friends, whom more often than not, started out as enemies (bear, Permy, Natsume... you get the picture). Unknown to her, she had a knack for impacting the lives of anyone she met, in the most positive manner. Thus, the number of her friends grew larger and larger with each passing moment and the girl would never fail to acknowledge each and everyone of them as she saw fit.

However, there would always be that one person whom she had an extra large spot for in her heart. The quiet and seemingly cold, young genius... Hotaru Imai, her best friend. In fact, Mikan had her to thank for being at the school in the first place.

Most of the time, her adventures consistently involved a select few people. Almost always: Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. Upon occasion: Kokoro Yome, Sumire, Tsubasa Andou. From one in particular, Hyuuga Natsume, she had unconsciously stolen the heart of. Although, he'd never show it.

Mikan was undoubtedly stumbling through her school life in the most enjoyable way possible. She had her friends and everything she needed. All her misadventures seemed to be resolved in the end and she was content as could be.

That is, until that incident.

* * *

The two best friends Mikan and Hotaru had once again managed to find themselves in a situation. Let's just say that it involved a break in and lots of Gulliver candy, effectively doing the opposite of ageing them as appropriate for their mission.

An unforeseen incident here, a clumsy accident there and boom, Mikan Sakura was a nine-year-old, even without the presence of Gulliver candy in her mouth. The unfortunate side affect did not seem to take effect on her best friend who, as per normal, grew back to original age once the candy had dissolved.

For days, Mikan was detained to see if she would grow back to normal size. No one but Hotaru could see her. In fact, no one but Hotaru knew where she was. After a week and significant testing the results proved to be most displeasing.

The property of the Gulliver candy that changed the age was absorbed into the liver and proceeded into her bloodstream, effectively causing her to stay three years younger even without the candy in her mouth. This, however, did not hinder her growth. She was growing at an average rate, but from the starting point of nine years. Even worse, the doctors said that the chances of the Gulliver Effect (as they had called this rare case) wearing off was slim to none. And even if it did, it would take years.

Because hardly anything could phase this girl, she determinedly accepted her situation. "It's not like much has changed," she'd say. "I'll still know and be around my friends, I'll just be a tad younger." But that wasn't entirely the case.

The academy would land themselves in deep trouble if this incident became known to the public, especially the government who had always been sceptical of a facility full of Alices. Hotaru and Mikan were made to sign confidentiality forms, ensuring that they keep quiet about the entire incident.

Mikan was slightly disgruntled at the prospect, unsure what to do. How would she manage to keep it a secret if she was quite visibly...altered.

* * *

And so, a year after her initial arrival at the academy, Mikan Sakura was mysteriously transferred out of the school. Not a word was spoken to anyone about it in advance. It was like she simply disappeared. But time worked its magic, and after a while, the restless atmosphere of class B faded. They would no longer question the disappearance of their classmate... but they wouldn't quite forget her either. Some more than others.

* * *

Three weeks after the rapidly life-changing incident and the whole issue was very discreetly handled. It would be easier to ask any inanimate object than to ask Hotaru about what happened to Mikan or where they went before she disappeared.

In elementary class A, they would be having a new transfer student. With silky auburn hair, that was always tied into pig tails and large hazel eyes that could speak her emotions for her, Ichigo Hana made friends quicker than you could blink.

A few postcards from an apparently distant Mikan Sakura to the elementary class B, clearing things up, and all doubt was erased.

The issue was forgotten, new routines forged from old ones, and already, two years had passed...

* * *

_Hell_, Natsume thought as he swung backward in the chair of his middle school classroom, _now that's one heck of a pairing._ The news had just arrived to him that his best friend Ruka and the infamous Imai Hotaru had started going out.

He didn't really have a problem with it. Why should he? He had always been supportive of his friend. In fact, he was happy for him. He needed to get to know people other than Natsume. He sometimes thought Ruka's act of following him around everywhere was verging on masochistic. Natsume was hardly the easiest person to be around. Delinquent, dangerous, anti-social.

And yet, he had somehow attracted a fan club of his own. Speaking of which, the president of the said fan club was talking to him. He reluctantly brought himself back to reality at the highly irritating, constant nagging of the girl in front of him with permed, forest green hair.

"Natsume-kun!" she snapped. "Are you even listening?"

He grunted in reply.

She took it as a sign to continue, even though Natsume really didn't want her to. "Well, as I was saying, you really should follow Ruka-kun's example. We are fourteen now and definitely at an age where dating is the norm. If there's a mutual relationship, the two should go out, correct?"

Natsume snorted but the nagging woman was ever persistent. "All I'm saying is that, someone with your social status especially, should be going out with someone. It's the trend, plus it will boost your popularity. That is, if you choose carefully. It should be someone that has authority and will suit your image. Frankly, I think the perfect choice would be yours truly. What do you say?"

She looked eagerly at him. He turned his gaze to her – making her exercise all of her restraint not to enter a fangirling fit at the intensity of his stare.

"Number one: I'm the kind of person who follows trends." He shut his textbook audibly.

"Number two: What do I care about my social status?" The bell rang and he slid his books into his satchel.

"Number three: I _do not_ see a mutual relationship between us. If you ask me, it's pretty one-sided." He got up and stalked out the room, leaving a disgruntled and rejected Sumire still leaning on Natsume's desk.

* * *

As he walked outside along with a group travelling to the same location, Natsume found himself once again, lost in thought. He'd lost count of how many girls he had rejected since entering middle school. He really didn't show interest in them at all. He never did.

Except for _that person_.

Indeed, he didn't show interest in her in the first place. But it's funny how after a while, after spending some time with them, you let your guard down. Your defences cease to work and you just let them reach in and steal your heart away.

Sadly enough, Natsume's always only ever been in a one-sided relationship. Perhaps she treated him nicely, perhaps she always showed she cared. But he wasn't a special case. She'd probably do the same for a complete stranger.

And yet, he still fell in love. He still felt butterflies when she'd appear beneath the Sakura Tree and they'd spent moments in silent reflection. He still couldn't deny how she seemed to glow every time he saw her smile. In fact... he still loved her.

Natsume had come to accept that love wasn't something that would work out for him. The one person that worms their way into their heart and fills it up day by day... disappears. Actually, more like got torn away and left an empty space where they used to be.

There was no face-to-face goodbye. There wasn't even any indication of her departure. Just gone. He thought that she considered him enough of a friend to at least say goodbye in person. Only Imai seemed to know what was happening. It made Natsume envious, and it drove him crazy that it did.

He probably didn't deserve it. He'd always tease her, turn the cold shoulder, make snide comments. It was all in a desperate effort to conceal his feelings. To deny them. But he couldn't. He would always steal an embrace, a kiss, a moment. But what frustrated him the most was that he had to _steal_ it in the first place. It was never given to him, nor was it ever returned.

Still, he wished he'd have seen her face one more time. In fact, the closest thing to a proper goodbye he got was from a postcard she sent to the class about a month after she left.

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm really, really sorry that I left without telling you all. It was a very short notice decision for me too! They discovered that I have an uncle with an Alice who is apparently quite powerful in the Alice world. He requested that I come and study under him, and the Academy had to agree. Don't worry about me, he's really nice._

_And since I didn't get to say a proper goodbye, here goes..._

_Anna, Nonoko and Permy: I had so much fun with you all and you have to keep in touch! _

_Koko, Kitsuneme and Kochiage: Keep yourselves out of trouble. _

_Ruka-pyon and Hotaru: I miss you both already! _

_And finally, Natsume: even though you might want to, don't forget me!_

_Send my regards to the rest of the class and the Special Ability class, too. I'll try to send more postcards soon._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mikan_

I don't really know why I have that memorised. The whole class decided to write back and forced my secretly-willing-self to write my bit. _Silly girl, how could I possibly forget you. You've caused so much trouble_. I think those were my exact words. Those were my exact feelings too. I could never ever in a million years forget her. Not even if I tried.

Every couple of months the class would get a postcard from her and we'd all reply. I had to always write my bit. Funnily enough, she'd always make sure to reply to everything I wrote, no matter how mean or insignificant.

Those occasional postcards were the only thing that kept her an active part of my life. Although I'd never say it out loud, it makes me glad. She wasn't gone. She was still there. She still remembered me, too.

We were walking through the elementary section now. I spared a glance around. It felt really nostalgic to be here again after a while. _Elementary_, he thought, _she was still here in elementary_.

As the party strolled past the hallway, they passed their old room: class B. Natsume was able to sneak a glance into their old classroom. He searched the contents of the room looking not for his old seat but for _hers_. Even as his eyes swept the room, he imagined her sitting, staring out the window with a vacant expression.

He finally found the spot and he saw who was sitting there. He stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting next to his old spot, was an auburn haired girl with two pigtails... sitting, staring out the window with a vacant expression.

Natsume felt the blood drain from his face. Kitsuneme noticed Natsume stopping and asked with concern, "Natsume, is something wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

A ghost... that was as good a guess as any for Natsume, right now.

* * *

**YAY! I made my chapters longer. But then, I'll be updated slower (especially since I've hardly written anything past this) I hope you like the story. If you do, please review. If you dont, review anyway! They are much appreciated.**


	2. Strawberries

**Wow, I got great feedback for the first chapter :) Thanks to all those who reviewed (Annyxoxo, anon, natsumikanluverization697, , mysticchowz) and to those who favourited/story alert. I really appreciate it.**

**I'll try to write as quick as I can and I'll update half a chapter ahead. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Rewind.**

Chapter 2: Strawberries

Ichigo Hana was once again caught daydreaming in the middle of class. In fact, ever since she entered class B, she tended to space out a whole lot more than usual. She really couldn't help it. Being back in class B made her feel very nostalgic a lot of the time.

She'd often remember little incidents that occurred in the very classroom she sat in when she was the same age... only it was years ago now. _I'd be in middle school if that incident never happened_, she thought to herself. _I'd be turning fifteen._

She gazed longingly at the endless blue sky. _If that never happened_. It wasn't like Mikan wasn't content with her life now. She had made many new friends and she still kept in touch with her old ones. Not really much had changed, they were just separated.

In fact, Hotaru would visit her every now and then. Mikan felt blessed to have a friend dear enough to visit her even in the current circumstances. She knew Hotaru loved her, no matter how cruelly she would show it.

No, everything is the same. _It's not like I've forgotten. It's not like they have either. I'm just... handicapped. I can freely talk to my old friends about normal things. I just can't let them know of my current... form._

Mikan sighed, _If they could just see me now_.

And they could. It was actually causing quite a fuss.

* * *

Natsume watched as the girl continued to stare out the window, deep in thought. He stared in disbelief. She was the spitting image of a certain someone he knew. Same hair colour, same wonderfully irritating hairstyle, same stupid looking expression.

But Natsume could think of more than one disturbing fact that was wrong with this picture. The first was that the person in question no longer attended this academy. The second and perhaps most significant, was that this girl looked around the age of twelve. Not fourteen, as they should be right now. Elementary age.

_That_, Natsume concluded to himself, _is impossible._

"What's impossible?" asked a sandy haired boy, with a goofy face.

Natsume's face showed irritation. _Can you ever just keep to yourself, Koko? _He heard the boy chuckle a few paces ahead. _Actually, can you come here?_

The said boy detached himself from the dynamic crowd and made his way over to where Natsume and Kitsuneme were standing. "Whatcha need?"

Kitsuneme, obviously oblivious to the telepathic conversation that had just occurred, began, "Natsume was just looking in our old classroom and then he went all -"

"That girl," Natsume cut off abruptly, motioning to the auburn haired student, "what's her name?"

Koko and Kitsuneme looked over to where Natsume was pointing. "I can't seem to read her mind, but according to the person next to her, she's Ichigo Hana," Koko reported. "Why did you want to know her … oh."

Kitsuneme could be heard slowly gasping as he realised the same thing that Koko did. "She looks just like Mikan!"

Unfortunately for the three boys, this statement caught the attention of particular ebony haired girl. A pair of lavender eyes narrowed as they searched for the origin of the sound. Imai Hotaru stopped walking, briefly motioned her new boyfriend to keep on going, turned around and went over to the male trio.

"What exactly are you three doing?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow. "You look like stalkers and are going to be late for your next class if you don't get a move on."

"Hey, Imai," Kitseneme beckoned, "doesn't that girl look a lot like Mikan?"

Tensing up a bit as she discovered who he was pointing to, she composed herself and said flatly, "Yes."

"...and?" the boy pressed.

"They're probably related," she replied bluntly.

"Related?" Koko and Kitsuneme exclaimed. Though he remained silent, Natsume was listening intently to the conversation.

"She can have cousins can't she?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well... um... yeah... I suppose," the two sandy haired boys never really thought that Mikan had any other family besides her grandpa.

"They found her uncle, they can probably find a distant cousin or two. It's very common for Alices to be abundant in the same family," Hotaru pointed out dismissively.

"But do you know if they're related or not?" Kitsuneme asked.

"If I knew, I still wouldn't tell you." With that, she stalked off to rejoin the crowd.

The boys looked helplessly after her.

"Oh, and Kokoro," Hotaru called, "don't even think about reading my mind." The boy was obviously caught in the act, seeing as he had a most guilty expression plastered onto his face. "There a microchips forming a firewall barrier around my cranium," she pointed to the two clips in her hair, "you won't be getting anything out of me." A smirk appeared on her lips.

Defeated, deflated and definitely knowing the girl was _not_ Mikan, the boys continued their journey to the next class. Natsume furrowed his short brows as he once again, lost himself in thought.

_Ichigo Hana_, he thought, _not Mikan Sakura_. He sighed. _Ichigo... strawberries..._ A smile played on the corners of his mouth. _A few years and two flashes ago, he used to call a certain girl 'strawberry print'..._

* * *

Tearing her eyes away from the sky, Ichigo sneezed. _That's funny_, she thought, _someone must be thinking about me._ As she tensed up from the sneeze she felt her uniform constrict her tightly. It was getting a tad too small for her. _Hmm, I only bought this half a year ago and it's already really tight_. Indeed, it was peculiar since she bought a size larger. But she shrugged it off, _It's probably a growth spurt. I'll go see Narumi-sensei for a bigger uniform anyway._

She let her eyes wander across the desk. As she turned to her right she half expected a pair of feet resting lazily on the table. She half expected them to belong to a rude boy with a smug face and a tangle of jet black hair. But as she turned her head around, there was no such boy. Only a pleasant looking girl with grey, bobbed hair.

The said girl – whose name was Yuri – turned to Ichigo, "Those middle school students are making quite a racket outside, aren't they?"

"Huh?" Ichigo snapped her head towards the door where some loud muttering could be heard from before. As her eyes fell upon the doorway, she had almost missed them. Almost.

Her heart skipped a beat. Right as she looked, she caught a glimpse of a tangle of jet black hair. An earring. Her eyes lingered on the doorway.

She stared for what could have been an eternity. She tired to comprehend.

That hair. That earring. They could only belong to one person Ichigo – or rather Mikan – knew... _Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

Finally, it was the end of class. Hotaru Imai was being accompanied by her boyfriend Ruka from the classroom. They walked in a comfortable silence. Hotaru was deep in thought, seemingly contemplating something in her mind. Ruka walked wordlessly by her side, simply enjoying being with her and respecting her train of thought.

Very abruptly, Hotaru stopped. Ruka almost walked right past her. "What's up?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru decisively nodded to herself. "You can leave me here," she stated tersely and began to walk away.

"W-wait a second!" called a bewildered Ruka after her. "What is it? I'm coming with you!"

Hotaru stopped. She turned around to face the blonde teenager, "It's none of your business."

Ruka opened his mouth to speak but Hotaru interrupted him. Her face turned chibi, "Unless of course you want me to release _this._" She produced a photo and held it up in her hands.

Upon sight, Ruka's faced became a deep shade of red.

It was him.

In a bunny suit.

In a bed.

Snuggling up with a rabbit.

How she acquired such a photo, Ruka did not know. However, what he did know was that his girlfriend was cruel enough to stay true to her word.

Clenching his fists but staying rooted to the spot, Ruka choked, "I'll stay." _Ruthless,_ Ruka thought to himself, _completely ruthless. He cursed himself for the nature of this relationship._

Hotaru pocketed the image, patted his head and said, "Good boy." _There goes my dignity,_ thought a flushed Ruka. But then, Hotaru leaned in a kissed his cheek. Ruka's eyes widened in surprise as his ebony haired girlfriend stalked off.

_But then again,_ came his afterthought, _there's always a plus side._

* * *

A knock came at the door of Ichigo's dorm. Pushing her seat away from the desk, Ichigo gladly abandoned her homework and headed for the door. She opened it and realised who was standing on the other side. Hardly even a gasp later, a scream echoed across the hallway.

"HOTARUUUUU!" Ichigo lunged at her best friend. "I haven't seen you all week!"

Hotaru let Ichigo embrace her. But her hug time was short-lived. _Baka! Baka! Baka! _

"Ouch!" she whined as she rubbed her head. "That wasn't nice."

Hotaru let herself in and shut the door behind her. "Same, immature Mikan as always," the ebony haired girl sighed.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm stuck in this form," Ichigo motioned at her twelve-year-old body.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Technically, it _is _your fault. Anyway, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"Eh?"

"Our class was walking past the elementary this morning and some of them happened to spot you. They started to get suspicious but I quickly erased their doubt. I don't think any of them think it's you. Plus, they know its not theoretically possible for you to suddenly be twelve."

Ichigo started to feel a strange, nervousness creep up inside her. "Really? What are we going to do about it? You've got a plan, haven't you?"

"Of course I do," replied Hotaru confidently. All doubt melted away. Ichigo listened intently. "There's no point hiding you from them. For all we know, they might even try and find out more about you and catch you off guard. No, that wouldn't be good.

"What I think is best is if we arrange a meeting with you in a perfectly controlled situation. You can calmly introduce yourself as Ichigo Hana, talk to them a bit. Convince them you have no idea who Mikan is. That way you can be on your guard and they can get used to it. Don't worry, they'll believe their eyes."

Ichigo's eyes lit up as she beamed at her best friend, "Hotaru, you are such a genius!"

Hotaru smiled smugly before continuing, "I'll speak to Narumi-sensei about it and try to organise something. That is, if you're up to all of this." She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Ichigo responded without hesitation. "I'll do what I can."

"Alright, but at any rate, be prepared. Seeing as this will be co-organised by Narumi we don't know how messed up or how soon it will be. I'll try to keep him under wraps as much as possible though."

"Roger!"

"Well," Hotaru concluded, "I best be off to see Narumi now. I'll try to make it tomorrow. That's best so that the boys can't go snooping any time after that. See you."

After a quick farewell, Hotaru was off. Ichigo quickly completed her homework. She spread herself out on her bed thinking about future events.

_I'm going to _see_ everyone again. Not just watch from a distance but actually speak with and interact. _Ichigo's eyes glistened. She began to reminisce on the past, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. _I wonder what they'll all be like. I can't wait to tell them..._

_Tell them what?_ Her face pulled down into a frown. She realised that she wasn't going to speaking to them as Mikan, but as Ichigo. _I wonder what that's going to be like. That's right, I'm supposed to be studying with my uncle. That's so strange. _

A foreign sadness welled up inside of her. _Besides the postcards, will I ever be able to speak with them as Mikan ever again?_ The gravity of her situation felt as if it all came crashing down on her in an instant.

She shook her head furiously, pushing the thoughts away. _No! I will be able to speak to them as Mikan again, I will. It's not something to be sad about. _She blinked hard and her smile reappeared on her face.

_It's going to be fun. I know it. You're going to see everyone again. That's got to be good enough, right?_

**YAY for that chapter! I find that Rutaru fluff is actually amusing to write. I really enjoy writing this fic, it's fun to come up with the plot. I hope you like it to. Yes? No? REVIEW IT! Long, short, always good! They are my inspiration =]**


	3. Reunions

**NEW CHAPTER :D Seeing as it's towards the end of the year, the amount of spare time they give us at school is incredible. Thanks to that I was able to finish this chapter real quick. It's even longer too. Yay!**

**I thought that I'd like to mention for the people in-the-know, I started watching Bleach about 2 days after I started writing this. I'm cursing myself for renaming Mikan as Ichigo, it's quite awkward.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.**

Chapter 3: Reunions

"Everyone! Listen up now," called Narumi in the home room of Class B. As a majority of the class began to whine, Ichigo Hana perked up her ears. She had received a vague warning the day before about being prepared. There was a plan. A plan that was meant to be set in motion today.

Ichigo examined Narumi from the corner of her eye. He was a kind man as always but some of his methods were quite infamous throughout the school. In the verging on loony sort of way. Though he was cheerful as normal, there was something different about his grinning face that gave Ichigo a heads up. It wasn't simply his usual beaming face, there was something else in it... mischief.

* * *

Five minutes before home room started, Hotaru Imai was rummaging through her bag. She had to make sure that she had the necessary equipment for today's procedures. Having spoken to Narumi the previous day, it was decided that 'Operation: Suspicion Suspension' was to be set in motion today.

She had appropriately been given the crucial task of controlling the students throughout the day. If anything were to get out of hand, then she would have to settle things. A sly sparkle reflected in her eye as she once again double checked her equipment.

"The baka gun, baka _canon_ and baka **bazooka** (a more recent addition to the collection)?" asked her curious blonde boyfriend. "Are you out on an assassination today? What are they for?" Ruka was obviously shocked at the arms that her girlfriend had bothered to bring today. What was more surprising was that she brought the _entire_ baka projectile collection. He started to feel sorry for the person these were intended for.

Hotaru, whose face was now chibi, continued sorting her possessions, "For pesky flies who get in the way of my plans." Ruka's sweat-dropped. Obviously, today wasn't the day to bother her. Not at all.

_Hold on a second, _thought Ruka, _plans? _His eyes narrowed as he interrogated his girlfriend, "Plans? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Hotaru looked up from her activities and stared Ruka down with a piercing gaze. Although he began to feel nervous, a determined Ruka held it. They stared for about a minute or so until Hotaru finally uttered, "Yes, yes there is."

Ruka's pupils dilated as he pressed, "...and?"

"What I haven't yet told you," Hotaru said slowly before she turned chibi again, "is that... I enjoy listening to reggae music while I draft my inventions." It was dismissive and definitely conclusive. Ruka nearly fainted. _It's no use, _he shook his head, _it's definitely no use._

* * *

"Alright," Narumi said with a sure smile, "today we will be having a particularly _special_ home room class." The students of Class B began to buzz with anticipation. Ichigo merely kept her eyes to the front; she did not want to miss a single detail.

"Hush now," he continued. "As you know, this academy is separated into the elementary, middle and high school divisions. Hardly any interaction between the separate groups are carried out with the exception of the ability classes. Even so, you are only exposed to a select few from each grade. I doubt that any of you have spoken to more than a handful of seniors either." Ichigo thought she knew where this was going.

"I myself have been a great supporter of interaction between the divisions of schooling and believe that there is definitely not enough! I have been proactive and strive to encourage such opportunities. These are such golden ways to let generations share knowledge with younger generations and build a close and blossoming school community..." His speech continued on for a few minutes. Ichigo found it dumbfounding that he could come up with all of this within a day.

_Well, _she thought, _it _is _Narumi-sensei._

* * *

Haruo-sensei stepped in through the door of his home room class. The numerous chatters of the class died down as he entered the room. He was a very well-liked teacher in the middle school. He had mid-length, messy brown hair and was quite young. He'd often have students confessing to him or following him around. Despite this, he was quite a lazy person and slacked off many a time. But, as mentioned earlier, this was easily overlooked by at least the female population of the class.

He casually took his place in front of the room and began to speak, "Alright, alright class, listen up! I had a friendly chat with Naru – or Narumi-sensei to you – yesterday and he happened to come up with a good plan." What first seemed like excitement upon the faces of the students turned into looks of disbelief, surprise and mild horror. Narumi-sensei. A groan escaped the mouths of half the class.

"Well, he said some stuff about inter-division interaction and asked if our class would like to come on down to the elementary division, I'll be leaving you in his care for today," he had just confirmed the class's worst fears. "Mind you," he continued, "I think it's a brilliant idea too. You can never have too much of inter-division interaction. We don't have much in this school. I'm all for it."

He presented his award winning smile and within an instant a majority of the girls were hooked on the idea. No going back now. A sigh escaped Natsume's lips. _That lazy, good-for-nothing creep, _Natsume thought, _he's only handing us over so he can go slack off somewhere. Give me a break._

"Well then, shall we?" Haruo-sensei invited as he made his way for the door. A large pack of girls followed him dreamily out the door. Natsume stayed in his seat, feet rested on the desk. No way was he going to go talk to a bunch of ten-year-olds. He would stay right here. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes.

"So what class does Narumi teach now?" Anna asked Kitsuneme.

"Hmm, Koko hasn't said anything so I suspect he's still the home room teacher of elementary class B." Natsume's ear pricked up.

"Oooh! That was our old class wasn't it? How nostalgic, I can't wait to go!"

"Hey, Natsume, aren't you coming?" Kitsuneme called over to Natsume.

Natsume grunted.

"But it's the same class we walked past yesterday," Kitsuneme persuaded. Natsume's eyes fluttered open. "We might find out about the Mikan look-a-like if we go, c'mon!"

This was all the persuasion Natsume needed. It took him some restraint not to jump out of his seat and sprint down the hallway, but he decided to keep his cool. He slowly (so slowly) put his feet on the ground and stood up. "Fine, I'll come."

He headed out the door and followed the rest of the class. _Ichigo Hana, you better have something good to say for yourself._

* * *

"Ahem," Narumi cleared his throat. It had been around five minutes since he began his endless speech, so naturally half the class had zoned out. Sensing that it was about time for him to finish, the class once again turned their attention to their teacher.

"And so, without further ado," spoke Narumi as he dramatically motioned to the door and made room for entrance, "I present to you middle school class D!" He began to clap wildly. The class refrained from joining in but looked expectantly at door.

Although she was expecting it, Ichigo still felt her heart skip a beat when the first person entered through the door. She was about to see her old friends again.

* * *

"Well, I guess we should go in." A conversation of whispers ensued inside the hallway.

"So who's going to go first?"

"Not me."

"Nor us."

"Hey, what about you? I think the class rep should set a good example and go in first."

"M-me?"

"Yes, you."

"B-but -"

"Just go!"

* * *

As it happened a neat, bespectacled middle-schooler was shoved through the door and timidly shuffled to the centre of the room. "H-hello," he stuttered as he fidgeted with his fingers, "I'm Tobita Yuu, class representative of Class D. Pleased to meet you all."

Silence. The elementary class stared at the older boy as he beckoned his classmates in. "What an anti-climax!" said a sandy haired boy rather nonchalantly as he stepped into the room, "That's what half of you are thinking."

Ichigo, who was still recovering from the site of Inchou (who was still Inchou - class rep) let out a gasp. She tried her best to control herself at the site of Koko again. Biting her tongue, she nervously continued looking to the front.

"Honestly, Inchou," Koko continued, "you could put on a better show than that. These kids are rather disappointed." He motioned to the class and made Inchou even more fidgety. "Fine, I'll help you out," Koko concluded, "I'm Kokoro Yome from middle school Class D. I have the mind-reading Alice."

The elementary class burst into excited chatter as Koko, at least, met their expectations. The rest of the class slowly shuffled in and introduced themselves one by one. Ichigo began to feel more and more nostalgic at the sight of an increasing amount of familiar faces.

Ichigo's stomach churned when the last person stepped in to introduce themself. As soon as he entered the room, the class fell silent. The aura coming from him commanded respect and fear.

"Natsume Hyuuga," he stated tersely, "Fire Alice."

With that, he stood over next to Ruka. The class broke into further excited mutterings. Most consisted of gossip about Natsume who was always very infamous throughout the school.

Ichigo eyed Natsume. Was it only yesterday that she had remembered him? Was he one of the people that saw her? Confusing feelings began to rush through her. Luckily, she regained her composure the very second that Natsume turned to look her way. Quickly avoiding his glance, Ichigo turned to her right and engaged herself in a conversation with Yuri. This was going to be harder than she originally thought.

* * *

There! Natsume flipped his head to the side as he spotted a painfully familiar sight. Ichigo Hana. She seemed to be speaking animatedly with the person next to her. He stared her down, drinking in her features. A hole reopened in the pit of his stomach. No matter how he looked at her, she looked exactly like the Mikan he remembered.

_No, she's not Mikan! _Natsume told himself forcefully but then an uncomfortable feeling crept up inside of him…_or have I forgotten her that much that I can't even tell the difference? _At that thought, Natsume's insides felt as though they were twisting each other into tight, awkward and painful knots. He cursed softly to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Natsume reflexively tensed up and turned around to the source. After recognizing it, he relaxed. "What's wrong?" asked Ruka with concern. Natsume forced the unyielding knots to the back of his mind. He didn't want to worry Ruka, especially over such a trivial matter.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, come on," Ruka insisted, "you look constipated and you've been staring at the same spot for ages. What on earth could you be looking…at?" He trailed off as his eyes found what Natsume was looking at. He stared, mouth agape.

Natsume sighed, there was now no doubt that Ruka found her. "I-Is… Who is that?" Ruka stuttered at he pointed meekly at Ichigo. "…Mikan?"

Natsume grunted, although he felt the same when he first saw her, he got a tad annoyed. It was this and the fact that he wanted to avoid all the awkwardness that made him say, "No, of course not. Don't be stupid, Mikan couldn't be in elementary anymore."

Natsume slowly stepped away to find a nice secluded corner in which he could calm himself. Ruka gradually recovered, "O-of course," and he made way to join his best friend, still a little dazed.

* * *

Ichigo was still speaking quickly and nervously with Yuri – who by now was used to Ichigo's strange antics – when a looming shadow was cast over the two girls. Ichigo looked up only to find two cold lilac eyes staring her down.

Her face found new life as she exclaimed, "HOTA-" But before she could finish a hand was cupped over her mouth.

"Baka!" Hotaru whispered fiercely, "it's sempai to you."

Ichigo escaped from Hotaru's death grip and excused herself meekly, "Ah, sorry, um… hello, Hotaru-sempai." Ichigo chuckled nervously. Hotaru sighed.

"Ne, Ichigo, you know Imai-sempai?" Yuri asked. Hotaru was quite famous for her inventions throughout the school.

"Uh…um...yeah..." Mikan managed.

Hotaru nodded, "We were friends before we came to the academy, and she was like my little sister."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Yuri thoughtfully, "That's nice!"

"Yes, now if you could excuse us," spoke Hotaru. Yuri consented and waved as Hotaru dragged a helpless Ichigo to a corner.

* * *

As they leaned on the wall, a comfortable silence ensued between the two best friends. After a few moments, Ruka began to wonder where her girlfriend had gone. He was still suspicious about her motives for bringing the baka projectile collection. He searched the room.

When he found her, he let out a gasp. She was with none other than the Mikan look-a-like that he discovered earlier. They seemed to be whispering to each other. Remembering that Hotaru had violent incentives for today, he began to feel a little nervous. _Could she be Hotaru's target?_

"Psst, Natsume," Ruka called over. Natsume turned his attention to him. "Well, you see," Ruka began, "Hotaru has … plans … for today." Natsume's eyes widened; even he knew what this meant.

"What sort of plans?" asked Natsume tensely.

Ruka responded grimly, "The-whole-baka-projectile-collection sort of plans."

At this Natsume searched the room frantically for Hotaru. He didn't know why he was so worried. But perhaps there was something in the back of his mind. His eyes looked onto his target and he felt his heart skip a beat when his worst fears were confirmed. She was with Ichigo.

They were whispering stuff to each other, in an oddly familiar way. Natsume entered a panicky mode. What should he do? Ruka was feeling the same way. He had no hope of controlling his girlfriend but for some reason he didn't want her doing anything to the elementary girl.

They looked morbidly at each other. Ruka turned to the front and gasped audibly. Natsume whipped his head to the front just in time to see Hotaru extract a small pill from her pack and slip it into Ichigo's mouth.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S DRUGGING HER!" Ruka yelped.

* * *

**Hehehe, I thought I'd end it there. Unavoidable note: I just watched Harry Potter 7, good stuff (Y) I don't know how long until the next chapter will be up, because it's the last week of school and it's surprisingly busy. I'll try and write when I can but even if I don't update soon, it's not like I died or anything. Anyway, I'd adore reviews :) So u****m, REVIEW...please?**


	4. Stupidity and Pairings, Ruka Faints

**I got a happy heap of reviews and other feedback last chapter and I'd really like to express my gratitude for all of that. What's more, this chapter is actually out on time! Yay!**

**School has finally been kicked out the door and happy students are able to rush into the welcome arms of the holidays. You should think that I'd have more spare time, I hope I do. But I shall be going overseas for these and thus writing time may be kept to a minimum. I'll still try though. Never fear!**

**So, without further ado... Chapter 4 of Rewind**

Chapter 4: Stupidity and Pairings, Ruka Faints

"Here, eat this," said Hotaru as she slipped a green coloured pill into Ichigo's mouth. She gulped it down and blinked a few times.

"Huh? What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"A pill," Hotaru explained, "my own invention. It will drastically improve your pitiful acting skills. We can't have you blowing this whole operation now, can we?"

Ichigo cocked her head. Once she realised the nature of her friend's words, she breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since Inchou entered, she had been getting butterflies in her tummy. By the time Natsume introduced himself, Ichigo had been having serious doubts that she could pull it off.

She beamed at her saviour, "Thanks, I didn't know if I could do it until now."

Hotaru nodded to herself, "Has it kicked in yet?"

"Has what kicked – whoa!" Ichigo was stopped mid-sentence as her body gave a jolt. She felt a sensation trickle from her throat down to her limbs. Her arms began to tingle and energy shot through her fingertips. She felt a sudden burst of confidence. A smile plastered itself onto her face.

"Feels good, right?" Hotaru asked smugly.

"It's amazing," Ichigo beamed.

"You are now an expert liar. Try it. Say, 'I do not know who Mikan Sakura is, what she looks like or anything about her."

That seemed slightly extreme however Ichigo felt no intimidation as she uttered, "I do not know who Mikan Sakura is, what she looks like or anything about her." Ichigo instinctively threw in a tad bit of confusion as she cocked her head.

She surprised herself at how well she had pulled it off. That could convince anyone. A sure smile appeared on Hotaru's lips, it soon appeared on Ichigo's too.

"Alright students, let's begin," announced Narumi-sensei.

* * *

Ruka and Natsume were just about to rush towards Ichigo and Hotaru when Narumi called out. The two stopped and stood uneasily. "Damn you, Naru," cursed Natsume under his breath. Two years later and Narumi still had a knack for getting on Natsume's nerves.

"Now, now," Narumi began, "I have a couple of activities set to help you all get to know each other. And I think that you'll all enjoy them very much." The crowd started to buzz once more. "Deary me, Natsume, if looks could kill I'd be dead five times now," Narumi shook his head. Natsume's glare continued to shoot daggers at him.

"Anyway, the first task is to find a partner...but," he continued, "to make it unbiased I switched it up a little bit. Or shall I say off. The lights, that is. I'll turn off the lights and you are to proceed to move around the classroom. After 3 minutes of constant moving, I'll ask you to stop and you must grab the closest person from another division to you. Got it?" The students displayed their agreement.

"I'll make this very clear," spoke Narumi as he pulled down the thick curtains, "you _must _keep moving about for the entire three minutes, or else it would not be fair. I'll turn the lights off now." He headed for the light switch.

Natsume casually readied himself. It was decided since he left the middle school division. He knew who he would be heading towards the very moment those lights go off. He took one last look at Ichigo who was smiling like a maniac. She was so badly on drugs. He'd get Imai for it later, right now he had to lock onto his target.

"In 3, 2, 1," the lights were switched off, "Careful not to trip on anything, children!" Natsume made a mad dash for the back left corner of the room. If he was quick then he should be able to catch her. He was walking through the darkness, hearing the shuffling of the various other students in the room. _Damn, _he cursed to himself, _it's so freaking dark_.

Natsume didn't expect for the room to be in a state of total darkness. The curtains – which he never, in his years of education in the classroom, even noticed were there – were as thick as textbooks. The material was something else, not one shred of light seemed able to penetrate it. The door was shut tight. Natsume couldn't even see any light seeping through the cracks. _This school is a bloody prison._

* * *

The lights went off and Ruka spoke. "Hey, Natsume, I've got an," he turned to reach out to his friend but was surprised when his hands grabbed at nothing, "...idea." Ruka let out a sigh. _That idiot_.

He had thought of it just previously and was amazed at his own wit. In the total darkness, what more convenient Alice could there be than Fire! The light that shines through the dark! Ruka was about to voice to his friend a seemingly fail-proof method of fixing this activity, but no. He just had to wander off into the complete and utter darkness.

Ruka had been Natsume's friend since before they came to this academy. He knew full well that he would never figure it out now. It wasn't that he didn't have the intellect – he had that for sure. There was just one thing. From the moment Ruka found out about her, he knew the implications. After all, it had happened once before.

Ichigo Hana. No doubt Natsume's mind was focused solely on her. Ruka could tell that Natsume had known about this girl since before they got here. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Ruka knew that he was already going crazy at the sight of her. From what he could tell, that's probably the only reason Natsume came. Ruka ran a weary hand through his hair. They were best friends, he knew exactly what Natsume was going through.

_Honestly, _Ruka thought exasperatedly, _you put a picture of Mikan in front of him and all the boy's common sense flies out the window_. He began to shuffle lazily about the classroom, _I bet he thought he could quickly steal over to the spot where she was and grab her. _His feet dragged on the mixture of linoleum and carpet flooring. _I give up. _A weary and weak smile appeared on his face, _I bet he just figured out how dark it is..._

* * *

"OW!" Natsume felt like he'd been shot in the hip. In actual fact, he had just banged it incredibly hard into one of the desks. _Freaking darkness, freaking school, freaking Narumi, _Natsume cursed repeatedly in his head_._

"Children! I told you to be careful didn't I?" Narumi tut tutted. For a moment Natsume was relieved it was dark, so that nobody knew it was him. Then he remembered it was the darkness's fault in the first place and continued on his way to the back corner of the room.

He soon reached his destination. He quickly searched around only to find...nothing. He cursed again under his breath. Natsume's temper was shortening faster than the wick on the end of a bomb. _Oh, of course_, he thought sardonically, _she just had to go for a stroll. Freaking ADD. _In the back of his mind he knew that it was bound to happen and that it was really his own stupidity, but he would never admit that to himself.

_Great, now what do I do? _Natsume attempted in a last act of desperation to squint through the darkness. However, he couldn't even catch a glimpse of the audible figures shuffling around him. He hadn't the guts to feel around for people, that would have been downright awkward. He couldn't call out or anything. He felt so helpless.

His luck finally ran out, "That's three minutes, kiddies! Grab the closest person to you now!" Natsume entered a final stage of panic. The reason he came here in the first place had just been blown. He had no chance of targeting Ichigo anymore. He now had to put up with Narumi's sinister plans for the rest of the period and what's more, he was separated from any sort comforting presence (ie. Ruka). He was mad as hell – even though it was his impulsiveness that caused most of this in the first place.

Natsume took a few deep, calming breaths. He was just about presentable when he felt a small, gentle arm grab timidly but firmly onto his sleeve. Natsume shifted a little bit in surprise. At that moment, the lights turned back on.

He looked down to see a large pair of light greyish-blue eyes staring up at him, half surprised at their catch. Natsume furrowed his brows as he looked at the small elementary girl. She seemed in the slightest bit familiar. He shortly examined the girl with the grey bobbed hair and before long he remembered who she was.

It was that girl who sat next to Ichigo, the one she was talking to before. Natsume blinked at the girl who blinked back. She let go of her grasp on Natsume's shirt, joining her hands together in loose fists beneath her chin. She looked up at Natsume as she muttered an introduction, "Um, I'm Yuri, Yuri Miyagi. I think... um... you must be Natsume-sempai."

* * *

Kitsuneme ran his eyes along his arm and to his hand which was clutching an arm. Or at least, what he thought was an arm. The middle school student watched in horror as he realised the arm was in fact a finger. A very large, stubby finger. He followed the finger up to a hand the size of a plate and along an arm the diameter of a tree branch.

The sandy haired boy adjusted his vision to encompass as much as he could of the elementary boy in front of him. It was actually quite difficult to see all of the boy without moving backwards. He was finally able to focus his vision appropriately to take a good look at the elementary kid.

His jaw hit the floor.

Never before had he seen quite a … well … large … or … round … boy in his life. The elementary boy (who was at least five times the size of each of his classmates) looked at his left index finger. He traced it back to Kitsuneme, took a glance at him and shrugged. He then continued to eat a family sized bar of chocolate which he was holding in his rightt hand.

Kitsuneme's sweat dropped. _Oh, joy._

* * *

Nonoko and Ichigo were both grasping each other's forearm. As the lights were revived it took each girl a few seconds to orientate themselves. As soon as they regained their bearings, the two ex-classmates gasped almost simultaneously.

For a few moments, they just stood and stared at each other. Ichigo was closely examining her old friend, noting how much she changed and how much she hasn't. She hadn't been this proximate to an old friend in three years – besides Hotaru, that is.

Nonoko was staring in disbelief at the elementary girl in front of her. She battled logic with her senses as she struggled with the identity of the girl before her. Nonoko's eyes told her that it was Mikan but her brain told her that it couldn't be true.

It took her a good few moments to come to the conclusion that it could not possibly be her old classmate, for this one is twelve – give or take – and Mikan would be around fourteen. Nonoko got a grip on herself and earthed herself back to reality.

Not long after Ichigo recovered, Nonoko chided, "Oh my goodness, I did well! You are sooo cute! And you remind me of an old friend. I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

Mikan smiled brightly. It was genuine. She couldn't be happier to see Nonoko again. Also, she was fully confident about Hotaru's little pill and thus she could be totally relaxed. She beamed, "I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Hana. Nice to meet ya'!"

* * *

As soon as the lights turned on Ruka inspected the room for Natsume. He found him over near the corner where Ichigo was, but with another elementary girl. He then looked for Ichigo, who had found her way to Nonoko. Sighing once more at his friend's mindlessness, he turned to address himself.

It was then that he realised someone let go of his collar. "Ahem," a voice said curtly. Ruka turned to the source of the noise to find himself staring at a bespectacled elementary boy. The boy had faded, berry red hair and eager green eyes. Ruka blinked at him.

"Well then," the boy began without hesitation, "my name is Makihiko Futabatei, 11 years." He took Ruka's hand and shook it firmly. Ruka merely stood and watched. Makihiko didn't mind, in fact he didn't notice. He was all about moving the conversation forward.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat once more, "would you, say, by any chance be ... Ruka Nogi?" He looked up at Ruka expectantly.

Ruka nodded, "Yes, that's me... and um, how do you know that?"

Makihiko adjusted his glasses, the light reflecting on the surface. "Goodness, just my luck! You weren't quite what I was aiming for, but no doubt, you are the next best thing!"

Ruka gave the boy a puzzled look. Realising that perhaps he was a bit too forward, Makihiko cleared his throat for the third time, "Oh, excuse me. I do have a bad habit for rushing things. Perhaps this will explain it. I... am Hotaru Imai-sama's number one fan!"

Ruka fainted.

* * *

**What did you think? Don't say it out loud, type it and review it! I'd really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**


	5. Interdiv Interact, Natsume's Predicament

**Hello there! The fact that this is late in getting to you proves that the holidays does the opposite of speeding up updates (Also, I'm so obsessed with Bleach that all I'm doing is watching 20 episodes daily, now that its the holidays. Yep, I'm the one who blitzed 70 episodes of it during EXAM WEEK). I actually just finished writing this chapter a couple of minutes ago. Instead of waiting 'til I'm halway through the next once like usual, I posted it ASAP since it's a bit late.**

**Furthermore, I'm going off on an airplane tomorrow for a six week holiday. Fear not! There is internet where I'm going and I'm taking my laptop with me. However, do expect large delays. For those of you who bothered to pay attention, I've been updating every five days (my mini deadline) and I'm a tad late today. Well, that pattern may well be thrown out the window. However, I'm hellbent on finishing this story since I'm not a hypocrite (I HATE DISCONTINUED STORIES!).**

**Thank you for all of the feedback for last chapter! You guys make me try my best to stick to my deadline. Well, I've drabbled on long enough (that is, if you even actually read this) so please ENJOY...**

Chapter 5: Inter-division interaction, Natsume's Predicament

Ruka felt someone slap his cheeks lightly and he finally came to. "Hello! Ruka-sempai! It would be very unfavourable if you were to stay unconscious for the whole lesson." Ruka groaned as he recognised the voice and remembered why he had passed out in the first place.

Slowly opening his eyelids, he saw a few faces gathered around him. He recognised Makihiko and his glasses as well as Narumi, Natsume & Yuri (Natsume rushed over as soon as he saw his friend collapse) and Kitsuneme & some obese kid (they seemed to be nearby). He raised his head up and quickly patrolled the immediate area with his eyes. Not many others seemed to either care or notice.

"How long was I out," spoke Ruka finally. The question was directed at everyone, and was sparked by Natsume who had a very concerned face.

"Not long," answered Narumi, "only about four or five minutes." Ruka let out a breath.

His friends helped him back up and pretty soon, he was all good to go. Once everyone else had returned to their own business, Narumi began again, "Right, now that everything is fine again, we will begin the next activity. It is split into two parts and is all about stimulating some healthy inter-division socialisation." He was rubbing his hand together with glee.

"You've all got your partners and you are to stay with them for this activity, got it?" There was a murmur of agreement. "The first activity is all about your sempais! Elementary students, you must ask as much questions as you want about your middle school sempai within five minutes. Middle schoolers, you must answer them to the best of your ability. Try to make it easy and social."

Makihiko stared up at Ruka with hungry eyes. Out of nowhere, he produced a notepad and pen as he uttered, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about Imai-sama?" Ruka froze. He had a feeling that a 'few' questions meant a 'few hundred'. The scenario automatically played out in his head. He cringed slightly at the possibility of awkward subjects. He entered a mild panic attack.

He whipped his head to Hotaru, asking for not only permission, but help. Ruka's mouth gaped when he saw Hotaru calmly talking to her student (a precocious looking grey haired boy). Next to her was a legible sign propped up on the ground, about a metre high. Ruka read it and his expression darkened. It said:

_I will not be helping you out in your situation. I permit you expose promotive and non-personal information. Strictly the basics concerning our relationship and history. You may speak of my favourite activities, objects, animals, food etc. Make as many Rabbits as you can. Any information leaked out about undesirable topics will lead to my having to take a look through Punishment Pamphlet Number Four. Sincerely, Hotaru Imai_

Despite the fact that the signpost was in plain sight, Ruka knew it was meant for him. How she knew about his situation, he did not know, but he learned not to question these things. Ruka paled as he saw the words 'Punishment Pamphlet Number Four'. It was the second most merciless compilation of threats, blackmail and cruelty she had stored. The first being number five and far surpassed any of Adolf Hitler's methods. What's worse is that it had a section specifically for him. Ruka shuddered, any speck of intent to break the said guidelines were exterminated.

He turned to the red haired boy. For a moment he felt bad for having to rip him off. Then he said, with his pen poised, "So have you and Imai-sama performed public displays of affection yet? If so, where and when?"

_On second thought, I'll rob him blind._

* * *

"You may begin," announced Narumi as he slunk into a corner to silently and pleasurably observe. Ichigo and Nonoko turned to each other with excitable looks. They giggled a bit before beginning.

"So, Nonoko sempai, um, what do I say?" Ichigo started off a little weakly.

Nonoko smiled, "Whatever you want!"

Ichigo pondered a little bit. Then she realised that this was a wonderful chance to bond with her old friends. An idea popped into her head. Maybe she could bond with them as Mikan, just a bit. She proceeded to say, "Ne, Nonoko-sempai, you said I reminded you of one of your old friends. Is it okay if I ask who that is?"

"Of course!" Nonoko replied. "Her name was Mikan Sakura and your her spitting image! It's really amazing. I wonder if you two could be related..."

Ichigo responded without hesitation. She pouted, raised an eyebrow and looked up to the right, as if thinking hard. Shaking her head, she uttered, "Nope, sorry. I don't know a Mikan Sakura. But for you to say that, I must really look a lot like her." She laughed as she pointed to herself.

"I see, don't worry," Nonoko answered, "and yes, you are so similar! Except, she's much older." Ichigo mentally let out a sigh of relief. Nonoko completely fell for it. Hotaru was nothing short of stupendous. Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement.

"You probably have differences, it's just I haven't seen her in a while," Nonoko said thoughtfully. "Not since she was your age, actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, everyone misses her a lot," Nonoko voiced. Then she realised she may have drabbled on for a little too long, "Ah, sorry about this Ichigo-chan, I'm going on and on about someone you don't know."

"No, no, it's fine," Ichigo insisted. "It's actually interesting to know about someone who looks just like me. A little weird, but interesting anyway!" She grinned brightly.

Nonoko laughed, "You're so cute, Ichigo-chan! I'm sure Mikan would love you."

"Hm," Ichigo seemingly pondered. Suddenly her face lit up, "I've got an idea! You haven't seen this Mikan in a while right? And I look a lot like her. So let's play a game! I'll pretend to be Mikan and you can say what you want to her."

Nonoko seemed to consider it, "That's not awkward?"

"Nope," Ichigo shook her head, "Not at all, it's fun!"

"Well then, I guess it's okay."

Ichigo was now nodding, "Let's make it my question! It'd definitely be okay then."

Nonoko grinned and decided to play along, "So, Mikan, a lot has happened while you were gone..."

* * *

"So what would you like to know," Koko asked, "Mamiyu Katanagi?"

The cropped brown haired girl's eyes widened as Koko uttered her name. She didn't remember ever telling it to him. She narrowed her chocolate eyes, "How do you know my name, are you some sort of stalker?"

Koko shook his head innocently then raised a knowing finger, "Mind-reading Alice remember."

Mamiyu thought back to when Koko introduced himself and remembered his introduction. She seemed to realise the implications but merely grunted in acknowledgement. She didn't really like this kid, for all she knew, he was an expert stalker. What a violating Alice.

Koko pouted, "That's not very nice!"

Mamiyu froze. Caught in the act, she was. But before she could say or do anything to atone, her face once again turned icy. "You're reading my mind again! You are one big violation of privacy, fool!"

Koko's sweat dropped, "Well, do you at least wanna know anything about me?"

"Not in the least."

"But you just thought about asking how many people I've stalked."

"Wha- Grr! You read my mind again! And how can I not ask that when you have _that_ Alice? Fool, just stop reading my mind!"

Koko chuckled nervously, _this is going to be a long day._

* * *

Kitsuneme couldn't help but feel sorry for himself as he stared at the large boy before him. He was happily munching away at the fast depleting family chocolate bar. He didn't know what to say. The boy had completely ignored him for the entire time. On some strange instinct, Kitsuneme dared not interrupt the feasting boy. Thus, a few long and awkward – at least, for Kistuneme – went by before the boy finally gobbled up the last remnants of his chocolate bar.

The boy produced a moist towelette from beneath layers of blubber, apparently from a pocket. He wiped his face (though not very well) and proceeded to his hands after scrunching up the wrapper. All the while, Kitsuneme waited until the boy had finished.

"Um, hello there, I'm Kitsuneme," he began as he extended a hand. Realising that the boy had filthy hands, he retracted his arm right away.

The boy looked at him. And looked at him. And looked at him. Kitsuneme started to sweat. Finally after a long and suspenseful wait, the boy uttered, "Rafu." Kitsuneme gaped in bewilderment. _What __the hell?_

"Excuse me?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Rafu."

"Rafu?"

"My name."

"Your name... is Rafu?"

He nodded, "Are you stupid or something?"

Kitsuneme's sweat dropped. "Ok."

"What's your Alice?"

"Flying," he said smugly.

"Oh."

"Oh?" He had expected a better reaction.

"Mine's similar."

"Oh," it was Kitsuneme's turn.

"Levitation."

"Levitation..."

"Want me to show you?"

"Alright."

The boy opened his hand and produced the used moist towelette. It floated up and away, dropping itself into the bin. He then proceeded to bin the wrapper and dispose of the crumbs. Another napkin floated out of his pocket (it had some difficulty overcoming the hindering fat) and began independently wiping away any of the chocolate that Rafu missed with his first attempt. Kitsuneme's eye twitched.

After everything was disposed of and his face and hands clean, Rafu said, "Pretty cool, huh? I use it all the time for everything. My Alice sure doesn't go to waste." Kitsuneme swallowed a lump in his throat. It's true, their Alices were increasingly similar... but for it to be abused like that... Kitsuneme wanted to jump off a building. He prided himself with his Alice and now he saw it being exploited to the max.

"What do you do with your Alice?" asked Rafu.

"Oh, well, um..."

* * *

After Ruka had recovered, Yuri and Natsume began their activity. Natsume didn't seem to show much interest. Yuri started, "So you have to Fire Alice, right?"

"Yep," Natsume answered half-heartedly. He glanced about the classroom, looking for a particular someone.

"So um, how old are you?"

Natsume turned to address his partner, "I'm fifteen next month." He resumed the search. Found her! She was with Nonoko, that was alright... _I guess. _Natsume would've much preferred to be the one with her, since that was the only reason he came in the first place. He sighed. _Can't change things now_. I his mind he began formulating a plan to at least get some time to talk to her.

"Do you know her?" Yuri's question caught Natsume off guard. Natsume whipped his head around to face the small girl. He crumpled his face in confusion – but moreso in hope that she wasn't referring to who he thought she was referring to. "Ichigo," she explained, confirming Natsume's thoughts, "you keep looking at her. Ever since you came into the class."

Natsume was defeated, there was little chance that he could get out of this predicament. He decided to be evasive instead. He knew the effort was futile, regardless, he asked, "I do?"

"Mmm," Yuri nodded, "with very sad and confused eyes, too."

Natsume froze. Was it really that obvious?

"It's not that obvious," she spoke out as if reading his thoughts, "you do a good job of hiding it. It's just my Alice. I can sense people emotions."

Natsume relaxed a little bit. That's good. But still, it didn't change the fact that this little girl could sense something was up. He examined her. She was looking at him with concern, head cocked slightly. She seemed slightly shy but very serene. For some strange reason, Natsume felt at ease with her.

"So do you know her?"

Natsume contemplated his answer. _Ah, what the hell... _He figured he'd tell her. He really needed to tell someone and Ruka was simply out of the question. He didn't really have anyone else... anymore. His gut told him to trust this girl and so he did.

Perhaps to some anti-climax, Natsume replied truthfully, "...no."

"But?" Yuri gently pressed.

Natsume submitted, "She reminds me of someone."

Yuri observed Natsume's features. "This someone," she said slowly, "was very special to you...?"

Natsume didn't reply. He didn't need to. "I see," Yuri said with sympathy. "You don't... see her any more?"

An emptiness reappeared in the pit of Natsume's stomach. He glanced back over at Ichigo, once again disbelieving of her similarity to Mikan. "Her name was Mikan Sakura." Yuri looked at him with understanding eyes. It actually felt a lot better to tell someone, even only this much.

He was acting so out of character that it surprised even him. How was he okay with all this? He suppressed the emptiness as a thought occurred to him, he looked back up at Yuri, then asked, "You can't just sense emotions can you?"

She smiled softly and shook her head. Natsume continued, "Am I right in guessing that you can control them too?" It made sense to Natsume. He knew how hard it was for him to even keep his composure thinking about Mikan, yet now it was so easy.

"To some extent, yes," she confirmed. Natsume wanted to thank the girl, but found that he didn't know how to express it. He didn't really thank people much. Out of the blue, Yuri said, "Your welcome."

Natsume was surprised, "I didn't know there was an emotion for gratitude."

"There isn't," Yuri answered, throwing Natsume into further fits of confusion. "That much was obvious in your face. I've gotten pretty good at reading them."

* * *

"Time's up kiddies!" Narumi called. "I hope you learnt a lot about your fellow sempais."

Nonoko finished up, "...oh and Ruka and Hotaru started dating."

For the first time that day, Ichigo lost it, "WHAT?"

* * *

**That was a long one. So I guess I have an excuse. Natsume was a tad OOC here, but it was part of my plot and I didn't really know how to make him react otherwise. This chapter was fresh off the writing tablet and thus there may be a few errors. Point them out please, because my Beta has retired on me. As I said, expect delays (for I am going to see my three-year-old cousin)... BUT! Perhaps a review here and there can give me a friendly reminder. I love your reviews! Even those no word reviews (eg from last week: '=P') can make my day. Please review your thoughts, reactions or random smileys :)**


	6. Natsume's Chances Blown?

**Yay! This chapter is actually on time! Well NEWS: on my every changing profile, I have UPDATE DATES, which I shall constantly change to keep you informed of specific updates :)) (usually its a five day period in between but changed will be said there) Also, YAY i've already written the next chapter (one chapter ahead ftw!). That was because we went ot this thing and the line was 3 hours long and thus I ended up writing the whole of chapter 7. But for now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Natsume's chances... blown?**

Ichigo began to hyperventilate. Hotaru and … Ruka? Ichigo suddenly only had three things on her mind. The first was... HOTARU & RUKA... A COUPLE! It's not that she didn't think it was cute couple. She'd get to that soon enough. A whole lot of random thoughts occurred to her at once. _When did they start liking each other? Who asked who out? I never thought the day would come for Hotaru? So soon! I wonder how Hotaru treats Ruka? … Poor Ruka. _Then it got a tad awkward, _Didn't he used to like me? _She shook the thought away as soon as it came and the blush faded. She was happy for them, she decided.

The second thought was... _WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME? _Hotaru had the opportunity. Sure, she'd never been the gossip girl or the particularly loud one, but she was her best friend. And this was a big deal! She should have told her.

Mind gone, she raced over to her friend, "Hotaru, why didn't you tell me?" Hotaru looked at Ichigo with mild shock, realised what she was referring to and then a look of death overcame her face. The sinister glare was enough to stop Ichigo in her tracks. Ice.

Ichigo was starting to wonder why the reception from her friend was this... cold, when Nonoko spoke, "Eh, Ichigo, you know Imai-san?" _Oh... shoot. _Ichigo's body felt heavy. The third thought occurred to her and threatened to consume her with helplessness... _I JUST BLEW IT!_ Ichigo was rendered speechless. She blew it. She blew it all. She didn't know what to do, and thus didn't do anything.

Hotaru was swift in her actions. "Ichigo, I told you so many times, it's Hotaru-sempai! We're not back in Chiba anymore. Besides, why would you like to know about my relationships?" Ichigo's body slowly recovered movement. Hotaru had just saved her again.

"Oh, so you do know each other!" Nonoko said.

Ichigo tried to play along, hoping that the pill still worked, "Yeah, she was like a sister to me back in … Chiba," then she pouted, "but she never tells me anything!" Nonoko nodded in acknowledgement then giggled at bit. Ichigo let out a breath. Nice save. She saw Hotaru relax a bit too. But her best friend then proceeded to death stare her. It said something along the lines of, _We'll talk later. _Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

"Besides," Hotaru said, "you don't even know who I'm going out with. At least, you've never met them." It was dismissive. It also made important sense to Ichigo. Of course, Ichigo had never met Ruka. Mikan on the other hand...

* * *

"Students!" Narumi called to grab the classes' attention. "Alright, for the final activity. You'd think I would swap it the other way around and make the middle schoolers as the elementary kids questions, but you see, I don't feel like going by the book today." He had a sly and utterly irritating grin on his face. At least, it was irritating to Natsume.

Already, he was having a bad day. There was no progress whatsoever on trying to talk to Ichigo Hana. Any plans he had begun formulating were either too extreme or too based on chance. He figured he'd just wait it out. Misfortune just seemed to follow this kid around. He'd just have to cope with his rotten luck. He guessed it to be karma. Not that Natsume believed in any of that stuff.

"Frankly," Narumi continued, "and no offense to anyone, but I don't think there is any interest in having the big kids ask the little kids questions. Perhaps you aren't interested and perhaps it isn't interesting. The big kids have been little kids before and so, it really wouldn't be that enlightening. Either way, I simply don't feel like doing it." Half the class's sweat dropped at the last statement.

Actually, Natsume agreed with Narumi for once. He'd never say it out loud, though. Natsume wasn't in much of a mood for talking. Nor, did he have any questions to ask a little girl. He wasn't interested and that was fact. Sure, he was grateful to the girl, but having to ask her questions would either go two ways. Natsume would end up trying and failing, ending in complete awkwardness; or – the most likely option – he wouldn't talk at all. Narumi wasn't going to force him to do anything. But that would be awkward too.

"So, being the wonderfully marvellous teacher that I am," Narumi explained ("Marvellous my arse," Natsume scoffed), "I'm just going to let you all roam around and have a chat with everyone. Just make sure you're talking to at least one other division student."

Natsume snapped his head up. Anyone? He saw Narumi give him a knowing look and a smug nod. Natsume was both confused and peeved at the remark. Did Narumi know something? However, Natsume couldn't help but feel a spark of anticipation at the prospect. If it were possible, a few extra respect point were added to negative numbers about Narumi. This was his chance!

Natsume looked back around to Ichigo. He had been keeping tabs on her whereabouts the whole session. She had somehow made her way near Imai. Natsume fought the urge to race down the classroom. He really felt it weird that someone could make him this jumpy. It wasn't even Mikan. It was a complete stranger. Those thoughts tore away at Natsume innards, but it was true. Indeed, it was odd for someone he never knew to give him such a feeling. _Such a familiar feeling..._

Another cursed thought crossed him. _How am I meant to approach? _He couldn't just waltz down there without a decent reason. He knew no one there (acting buddy buddy with Imai was out of the question) and plus they were all girls. Using a sad excuse of an 'accident' would come off as desperate. Which Natsume was. Still, it was for the the greater good that no one should notice him this shaken up.

He looked for Ruka. No good. He was towards another corner. Natsume's heart plummeted. The first and probably only ray of hope he had was now rendered as socially impossible. He was foremost frustrated, but a myriad of other emotions were hurling themselves around inside of him and threatening him to implode.

"Here's your chance," a voice said out of the blue. "You really are in some dilemma there Natsume-sempai. Your emotions are making me feel weak." It was Yuri. He looked back at the grey haired girl. He knew she knew how he was feeling and that this was his long awaited chance, but she didn't know the implications. Or did she? "If you want, I can lead you over there, Ichigo is one of my best friends."

The dissipating hope inside of Natsume sky-rocketed once more. Yuri! What a great excuse! He was somehow glad that he got Yuri as an alternative to Ichigo. In fact, she'd helped him a lot. He really did feel loads better. Natsume tried to ignore his sinking dignity from being comforted by a ten-year-old. He was glad about it all the same.

Yuri carefully grabbed her sempai's sleeve and began to lead the way across the room towards Ichigo. Natsume replaced his carefree look and let himself be dragged away. A strange thirst for something Natsume couldn't name was already starting to be satisfied. Was that what he was hoping for all along? To have something – anything – to fill the void that a certain someone had left?

* * *

"Yuri-chaaaan!" Ichigo chirped as she spotted Yuri and Natsume heading over. Natsume had the most careless look on his face as he was dragged – seemingly not upon his will – towards them. Excited as she was to rejoin her one of her best friends, she couldn't help but spare Natsume a critical glance.

He looked the same. Same carefree attitude, same dark aura and same warmth emitting from him. It made Ichigo's stomach churn. The closer he got, the more that she noticed. His body was more muscular and more defined. Earlier, when she heard him speak, his voice was deeper, not by much, but just enough. His jet black mane was a tad longer, but hardly noticeable – to anyone but Ichigo.

All in all, Ichigo concluded, he hadn't changed much. But his growth had made him, she dared to say, more handsome. Natsume caught her looking at him and smirked. Suddenly, a twang of annoyance crossed Ichigo's features. That arrogant fool. He caught a stranger checking him out – not that Ichigo was, just healthy observation – and immediately he gets cocky. He really is still the same.

In the back of her mind, however, the feeling of annoyance was wonderfully familiar. Her heart stirred. Perhaps in some crazy other world, a third party would call this sort of playfully irritable interaction as a sign of affection.

But it was strange, wasn't it? For 'strangers' to feel so familiar. Ichigo was sure she looked exactly like Mikan but, that didn't change the fact that Ichigo and Natsume had never met before. _He couldn't know, could he? _Ichigo suddenly thought. She began to worry. She turned away, looking guilty and worried among other things.

In the corner of her eye, as he arrived, she could have sworn that he turned to face her. He had a look of disappointment (when she stopped looking at him?) and concern (for her strange actions?). Ichigo wasn't sure. She couldn't see him properly, but she could've sworn that's what he looked like. Again, why would he feel like that for a stranger? _This is so weird._

* * *

After the slow and gruelling journey, Natsume and Yuri finally made it to where Ichigo was. He caught her looking at him before, examining him. For some reason it gave him an automatically smug feeling. When the inevitable smirk appearing on his face, she showed the same irritable face that Mikan would have. It only made the eerie resemblance between them even stronger.

Suddenly, she looked down and away, a look of distraught on her face. Natsume's face crumpled into surprise, confusion and concern. Why did she do that? He couldn't possibly have scared or annoyed her that much? She looked so troubled...

Realising he was making an obvious face, he composed his features just as they arrived. It seemed that she managed to do so too. She greeted her friend with great enthusiasm, "Yuri-chan! How are you? Did you have fun?" She sneaked Natsume a doubtful look but otherwise, anticipated her friend's response.

"It's been interesting, Ichigo-chan, and you?" Yuri replied calmly.

"It's been great!" Ichigo replied gleefully, "This is Nonoko-sempai, she's really nice, we had so much fun!" She motioned to Nonoko who waved. "Apparently, I look like someone she used to know." At this Natsume snapped back to attention. He wanted to say something, but another major problem faced him.

What should he say? He wasn't really the one to talk. Not only was he not expected to speak, but he really didn't know what to say or how to say it. How could he possibly start off that sort of conversation, let alone enter it. He wasn't the socially inclined type of person.

Natsume internally cursed. _You're here, you've got the chance... AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY?_ It was true, he didn't even plan it, in any of his ponderings. What would he say to her anyway? How on earth did he plan to get information when he didn't know what he wanted to know, let alone what to ask?

"Ichigo, this is Natsume-sempai," once again Yuri came to his rescue, "he said the same thing." That was actually a smooth transition into the conversation. Natsume found himself thanking God for Yuri. Natsume grunted in greeting.

Ichigo furrowed her brows, "That's pretty rude, ya know, Natsume-sempai." She was addressing him. That was good. This was getting somewhere. Natsume turned to look at her, that sort of reaction was just the sort he'd expect from Mikan.

"Oh, and just what am I supposed to say?" Natsume raised a testing eyebrow.

She replied very animatedly, "You're meant to say 'Hello' or 'Hi!' or 'Pleased to meet you'!" She eyed him carefully. "You could even say, 'yo'. Don't just do that," she mimicked a grunt, "it's not nice."

"Psh," Natsume scoffed, "I'm not taking orders from a ten-year-old, especially one who looks scarily similar to Mikan." He just barely concealed the strong emotion that usually dripped from his lips whenever he uttered her name. He winced in annoyance as he noticed Yuri suppress a giggle.

"I'm twelve, for your information," she shot back. "Mikan, that's my apparent look-alike... what, didn't you like her or something? I can't imagine this person to be that bad, besides, _you_ look more like the bad guy."

Natsume felt proud to have gotten some solid information. She was twelve and more importantly, she didn't know who Mikan was. On another note, she already found herself not liking him. Well, Natsume really couldn't care less. She had no relation to Mikan, so it didn't matter anymore. He felt content at finally settling that.

However, somewhere inside of him, something whimpered. One of his subconscious hopes were just crushed. Natsume didn't stop to think about it, but he felt guilty that he knew what it could be. Somewhere deep down, he probably hoped they were related, even better: that she knew where Mikan was.

Now, Natsume had to configure his reply. Truthfully, he far from disliked Mikan. It was the opposite. But no one but their closest friends could probably tell. His heart regretted his reply as he forced, "Like her? She was annoying." Ichigo's face fell. The expression on her face bothered Natsume. He wanted to say something to atone but he was interrupted. His luck really was cursed today.

"Where's the Mikan look-alike?" It was Sumire. _Cursed woman, _Natsume thought. "Oh! Natsume-kuun!" _Gawd, she get's over rejections quick._

She reached the little group and began to fawn over Natsume. She took a look at Ichigo and gasped, "They weren't lying when they said you looked like her." Ichigo greeted her happily. "Geez, you even have the same level of enthusiasm." She said it with a bit of distaste but, accepting it wasn't the loathed Mikan, she was alright with it.

"Natsume-kun, what are you doing here," Sumire demanded, "I thought you didn't like Mikan, so why would you be with her look-alike." That last bit was more a of a hope. Natsume motioned to Yuri and Sumire understood. "Well, my kid's over there near Kitsuneme." She pointed to a runny-nosed boy with a stupid grin. It was evident why she ditched him. But knowing Sumire, she would've ditched him anyway.

"Students!" Narumi called once again, "Time's up; I hope you enjoyed that!" Natsume looked around in alarm. He wasn't able to make up for his harsh words. Why he wanted so bad to cheer Ichigo up, he didn't know, but he felt obligated. His chances, again, were ruined. "That's the end of homeroom period. You are all dismissed."

Students began to file out of the room, some busily chatting, some in a hurry to leave. Natsume felt jittery. He was desperate not to leave it at that, after having said such words about Mikan. But he didn't know what else to do or if he would ever see her again.

He felt someone tug at his sleeve. He turned and, as expected, he saw Yuri. She beckoned him to lean in so she could whisper something to him. Natsume did so. "You should go talk to her later. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides, you wanted to make up for those things you said, right? It's the best way, I'm sure of it." When Natsume looked slightly doubtful, she insisted, "Please trust me, Natsume-sempai."

Natsume sighed as if to say, _I'll think about it, okay? _Yuri let go of his sleeve. He nodded farewell and she raised a hand in goodbye. A telepathic conversation (prompted by Yuri's Alice) ensued. _Thank you_, Natsume thought. _Thanks a lot. _

Yuri smiled and mouthed, _Your welcome, _as he walked away.

* * *

Yuri watched her new-found sempai leave. It was certainly interesting to talk to him. It was even more so to think that the infamous Natsume Hyuuga had such feelings. Yuri was completely sympathetic. She was a very aware child. Natsume probably had to shoulder it all, in order not to worry anyone else. Thus, she was determined to help him out. It seemed she did, so she was content.

Those words of advice she gave him, she really meant it. She'd sensed for a while now that Ichigo had been hiding something. Her friend had the Nullification Alice, so most of the time she couldn't read her emotions. That was fine by Yuri. She wasn't the one to pry.

Also, she'd known something was up as soon as the middle schoolers came. Ichigo was buzzing with more anticipation than usual. Yuri could also sense some mild anxiety, which happened to disappear gradually across the day. All of these feelings were very slight, her Alice did a good job. Today, she could sense them a little more clearly.

But the most significant instance was towards the beginning of the period. Her emotions jolted the moment that the bespectacled boy initially stepped in. However, it was the most surprising a little while after that. The second that Natsume had introduced himself, Ichigo's emotions soared sky high for the briefest instant. Even with her Alice, they were loud and clear, even moreso than a person without Nullifaction.

Yuri didn't quite know what that was all about. After speaking with Natsume, things began to piece together, but she didn't quite know how. She had a hunch and intuition. She highly trusted her intuition and it was that that lead her to tell Natsume to see Ichigo. Yuri stared at Natsume's back as it proceeded out the door.

_Just what is it that you have been hiding, Ichigo?_

**Aha! i bet out of all the character you didn't expect Yuri to be the one to catch on! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback for last chapter, as always, it's highly appreciated. Finally, that class if over, 3 chapters on it hehe, didn't expect that. Well, Reviews as always are highly highly appreciated! So Review and I may just post that next chapter early. I'll say, as soon as I get ten reviews I'll review right away. Of course, it'll be up withing five days as usual.**


	7. SelfConfession, A Mutual Connection

**YAY! 10 (sort of, because one of the reviews counted for three ;)) reviews and yes this chapter is up early. It's not that long but I wrote most of it in one day because we were wating in line at this place for 3 hours, and when you have nothing better to do (because your phone runs out of battery...)...**

**Just a quick message. If you have not read IF I WERE A BOY by BloodyGlaiveDragon (which, judging by those who reviewed theirs and mine, most of you have, haha) then READ. IT. NOW! It's freaking amazing. I'm obsessed with that story. No words to describe it. READ IT NOW!**

Chapter 7: Self-confession, a Mutual Connection

It was the end of the day and Ichigo was shifting uncomfortably in her rapidly tightening school uniform. Unable to handle it any longer, she had decided to ask Narumi-sensei for a larger one. In fact, she was on her way there now.

She couldn't help but ponder silently on the events of the passing day. She'd been briefly and sort of illegitimately reunited with her old class. Her old friends; those who had become her family for almost two years. She was surely torn between being happy and sad.

Then she remembered her abrupt conversation with Natsume. It had such a familiar and yet distant atmosphere to it. Even though Natsume didn't know it was really her – Mikan – she could tell that the familiarity was mutual.

And then there was that short exchange of words. Though it wasn't quite that substantial, Ichigo had actually wished it had gone on for longer. They weren't what you'd call the most agreeable pair back in the day, but nonetheless, Mikan missed him. They were partners after all.

She remembered the cold words that he had spoken, "_Like her? She was annoying._" Even the light, dismissive tone in which he said it did not take away the sting from those words. She knew that he probably didn't mean it wholeheartedly, as his way of speech implied but part of it was true, she guessed.

A sigh escaped the auburn haired girl's lips. Really, what sort of relationship did she and Natsume share? On the outside it seemed like they were friends who were always in disagreement with each other; seemingly in dislike of each other, in a sort of harmless way.

But their relationship, indeed, was peculiar. No matter how many times he'd say he hated her or found her annoying, his actions said otherwise. From saying her name so seriously, so suddenly; to stealing two kisses in a row; to compassionately hugging her out of the blue; and lastly, randomly coming from no where to comfort her when she needed it most. In some way, other than Hotaru, he was her best friend. He certainly acted the part when they were alone.

And what did Mikan make of all this? Over time, she became more and more insightful – even if, on the whole, it only accumulated to a little bit – of who Natsume really was. She ended up accepting him as a good friend – albeit difficult and mean – but a true, close friend.

But was that all? The girl found herself sporting a blush. _No, it wasn't_, she thought honestly to herself. _I ended up thinking of him more than I ever thought I would... didn't I? Although, it was all his far from comprehensible actions that made me think differently about him each time. _This may have been the first time she spared the time to admit it to herself.

A sad and weary look formed on her features. She'd finally accepted her feelings, sure, but it's not like they mattered much any more. _I'll never be able to speak to him as Mikan ever again. I'll never get the time to confess or even discover if he felt the same... Never..._

* * *

Narumi heard a soft knock at the door of his office. He raised his head and brought his gaze from his paperwork up to the wooden doorway. "Come in," he said to the anonymous person beyond.

A soft click could be heard as the door swung slightly open. In poked the head of an auburn haired girl with hazel eyes, scanning the room timidly until they rested on the blonde haired teacher.

"Mika- I mean, Ichigo-chan!" he corrected himself hastily as he cheerily greeted his student. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

Ichigo carefully shut the door behind her as she let herself in, "Good morning, Narumi-sensei." She strolled forwards so that she was standing directly in front of Naru's desk. He looked up at her expectantly.

"Actually," Ichigo began, "I need a new uniform, this one's getting kinda tight... well, really tight actually. It;s starting to hurt." She pulled at the lining of her sleeve, only succeeding in lifting it a little bit before she let go and it flicked back into place. "See?"

Yes, Narumi did see. A shocked expression formed on his face, "Already? But didn't you just grab one from me at the start of this semester? I was sure we even gave you one size larger so that you could grow into it..." He stroked his chin in thought.

Ichigo nodded then continued to explain, "That's true, but you see, for some reason I've been having a really big growth spurt lately. And now it's getting really uncomfortably tight." She winced as she remembered the constricting feeling she felt as she sneezed yesterday. Actually, today felt even tighter, more so as the day progressed. Right now, she was even having some trouble breathing, it was that serious.

Narumi examined the girl closely. Even from his distance, it was evident how exceedingly small the girl's uniform was for her. He could see red marks around her upper arms where the lining of her sleeve had squeezed her too tight. It looked painfaul.

A thought occurred to Narumi. His grin faded as he whipped his head back to the little girl. _Could it be? _He studied the twelve-year-old closely. Alarm bells began to ring in the corners of his mind.

Ichigo was forced to look away as Narumi's observant gaze penetrated her. He had serious, calculating eyes - that were so very unusual for him - seemingly considering a crucial decision or situation.

_Rapid growth spurts?_ Narumi thought to himself, _Sudden, more mature features?_ It was true, Ichigo had an older glow about her lately. Though it was slight, upon close examination, Narumi could tell. _How long has it been?_ The teacher shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't quite clear if it was a good or bad thing. His face didn't let on. But it was obvious that it was something significant.

"Hmm..." Narumi said as he seemed to arrive at a conclusion. "Peculiar indeed." As swift as it had disappeared, a pleasant grin replaced itself on his face. The sudden change in attitude that could be associated with schizophrenia caught Ichigo's attention. The girl raised and cocked her head.

Narumi clapped his hands together and stood up, "Well, we'll just have to take care of that for you, now won't we?" Dodging various decoratives that personalised his office, Narumi made his way to a wardrobe in the corner of the room.

Ichigo overcame her confusion and quietly followed him. He threw open the doors which revealed a large assortment of various uniforms. It catered for all the divisions – boy or girl – and in every imaginable size. It was a collection to rival even that out the uniform shop. Ichigo's sweat dropped as she was rendered unable to figure out why he had such a collection.

"Let's see," he said as he sorted through the multitudes of hanging uniforms. It seemed he had something specific in mind. A cheeky, crooked and manic-looking smile had graced his face. He looked like he had been hit in the head a few times as he continued to search. That look on his face couldn't mean anything too good. This was Narumi after all.

After a few moments of rummaging through sizes, he finally uttered, "Aha!" Ichigo stared at him curiously as he extracted a girl's uniform from the closet. "Ichigo-chaan," he chirped, "I'd like you to wear this." He leaned forward, an ultra peppy smile on his face. He held it up high next to him to show her.

Ichigo took one look at the set of clothes and upon recognition, her jaw dropped. "THAT?"

* * *

Natsume stood before a large tree, staring hard at the familiar spot at the base of it. Three years ago, this was still his favourite place to lounge lazily, read manga and forget his problems. Forget the world.

The raven haired boy wasn't sure what had compelled him to revisit this spot. Perhaps it was all the nostalgia from today that had sparked the urge. Perhaps it was something else? All he knew was that he was here on some strange calling.

A fork in the matured roots of the trees that gave way to a perfect depression for sitting called out longingly for him. Carefully, Natsume moved towards the tree and nestled himself in the ever as comfortable spot. His spot.

He leaned his back on the soft bark of the tree trunk. As he sat serenely, he remembered why he had picked this spot in the first place. It was secluded, shaded and silent. It was perfect. It was where he would constantly escape to. Where he could be alone and no one could find him...

His eyelids shut, blocking out the sprinkling of light from the setting sun that had penetrated through the canopy of leaves. He quietly reminisced on his elementary days. Back then he'd be sitting peacefully, right in this very spot. He'd either be busy in a book or taking a nice afternoon nap. And any moment now, she'd come.

True, no one usually came to find him at this spot. No one, except for her. He'd be lounging lazily when she'd arrive and interrupt his thoughts. Always, she'd ask for permission, "Is it alright if I sit here?" And always for some strange reason, he'd silently consent.

Sure, he'd show some annoyance at her appearance and interruption of his peace but secretly, he enjoyed her company. She'd take her usual spot at the base of the trunk, opposite where Natsume was; back to back. Then they would begin the usual routine. In some ways, Natsume had learned to feed off of these small – but to Natsume, significant – afternoon chats.

She had a way with people, especially Natsume. She could start absently voicing her thoughts and make him listen, make him care. And even with all of his problems, she could make him feel that much better. It was revitalising and refreshing for Natsume whenever she magically stole all of his problems. Even if it was just briefly.

When she wasn't speaking, a comfortable silence ensued like a blanket had been dropped over the immediate area. It was refreshing. It was a break from the business of school life and he daresay, her never ending chatter. He liked it the most. Natsume contented himself, basking in her presence; knowing she was there.

But now she wasn't, and that alone tore him apart. _I miss her, _Natsume thought honestly. He missed her so much that he wanted to tear his chest open and rip out his heart. That was the first time he had properly thought those words and admitted it to himself, although he'd known it for a long time.

Perhaps that was the purpose for coming back to this spot, to clear his mind. Perhaps that was the reason that every time something reminded him of her, he'd lose it.

Sighing to himself, Natsume continued his honesty streak, _and I love her too...but I wasted every opportunity to tell her, to show her. _That thought depressed Natsume to no end. Regret filled his heart. He could've. He should've. But he didn't.

With that in mind, Natsume promised himself, then and there, that if such an opportunity should ever arise for him to do so again, he'd leap up and grab it with both arms, holding it tight so it would never slip away again.

The flames of his heart roared as they authenticated that vow. But they shrunk once more as he remembered that she was gone now. He would never be able to see her again. He would never get the chance to fulfil that promise.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" an all too familiar voice interrupted Natsume's solemn session.

His eyelids shot open to reveal a pair of bewildered crimson eyes. He turned his head ever so slowly to the source of the noise, anxious as to what he might see. He found the source. Sure enough, he stared in disbelief. _It's her._

* * *

Natsume blinked his eyes to ensure that it wasn't just a dream; that he hadn't just dozed off while sitting under the tree and found himself having the most magnificent dream ever. However, true to reality and to his disappointment, it was in fact, not Mikan.

_Of course it isn't, _Natsume scolded himself, _she's gone. _It was that and that the girl before him was twelve years old that made it all but impossible. Nonetheless, he knew the girl before him. He had mistaken her for Mikan once before. Plus, he couldn't be blamed to make that mistake for a split second given his recent thoughts and current situation.

"Natsume-sempai," the girl said, "I'm not sure if you remember but I'm Ichigo Hana, from Class B." Yes, Natsume knew this girl.

"Stupid," he uttered automatically, without even answering her original question, "how could I possibly forget?"

* * *

**Teehee, I wonder (and I actually really do, because I haven't written it yet) what will happen in the next chapter... Oh and to clear things up (because when Asian Ranga had read of this, she sort of went 0.0), what Narumi gave her to wear isn't something... you know. It's just out of the ordinary, that's all. Surprising. You'll she next chapter, okay? **

**I love your reviews! As always: long, short, one-word, no words... tell me! And I'll reply if when I think it deserves one. Who knows, you might get spoilers... Anyway, seeing as I haven't written the next chapter, it may take me the full five days to complete (maybe longer, dunno). Inspire me, guys!**


	8. She Was Amazing Natsume Opens Up

**Wow! It's out on time! I'm proud. Did anyone check my profile because I kept it up to date for you guys :D**

**Oh, and I'm now officially a Beta! Yay :D I'm doing two jobs so busy already :)**

**I hope you like this next chapter of Rewind. Oh and to avoid confusion, every pagebreak is a change in POV.**

Chapter 8: She Was Amazing; Natsume Opens Up

_~Flashback~_

_Ichigo had met up with Yuri after visiting Narumi for a uniform. Thankfully, she didn't question what Ichigo was wearing. She merely took a look at it and seemingly shrugged it off. Ichigo guessed that she really had gotten used to her strange antics. After a brief greeting, Yuri beckoned her to begin their walk to the dorms._

_They were nearing an intersection in the road, where it forked. One path lead to the left and the other straight ahead. As the intersection drew nearer, Yuri raised her head up thoughtfully all of a sudden. Ichigo looked at her curiously, but she shook her head at the sky, smiling slightly. She then turned to smile at Ichigo, which was pleasant but rather unexpected._

_Yuri kept looking over to the path on the left but whenever Ichigo looked there, she couldn't see anything but a wide stone road with a thick lining of trees on either side. Ichigo was still thinking about this when Yuri suddenly stopped right at the fork in the road._

_She said, "I just remembered that I forgot something in the gymnasium during third period. This road up ahead goes straight there, so it's the perfect opportunity to go grab it. It's getting dark, you should probably go ahead back to the dorms."_

_Ichigo presented her friend with a questioning look, "Are you sure you don't want me to..."_

_Yuri merely shook her head, and gently nudged Ichigo to the path on the left. A strange smile on her face. "I'll be fine. Go on."_

_Still looking back curiously at her friend who walked calmly down the forward path, she proceeded timidly down the left track... and that's when she saw Natsume lazing quietly beneath the tree where he always used to sit under._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"...and that's what happened," Ichigo finished explaining to Natsume.

"I see," Natsume responded. _That Yuri, _Natsume sighed as he shut his eyes. _Were my emotions that loud she could hear from all the way over there? Well, I guess if it's about Mikan... _He shook the thought away for fear that obvious feeling may appear on his face. Re-opening his eyes he analysed the girl before him. "Right, but that doesn't explain why the hell you're wearing a middle school uniform."

It was shocking but true. The auburn haired elementary schooler was wearing a set of female middle school clothing that was obviously many sizes too large. _Heck, _Natsume inwardly snorted, _a fifteen-year-old would fit in there._

"Oh, well, you see," Ichigo began, "I went to Narumi-sensei asking for a bigger uniform – my old one was getting too small – and he gave me this. It isn't exactly what I had in mind, but he raised a knowing finger and said it looked cute so..."

Natsume frowned. Narumi. It's always him. _Is this his idea of a sick joke? I mean, who gives __children large uniforms? _His frown turned into a sneer as he muttered quietly, "Paedophile..." He looked at the girl with pity. The clothes were way too baggy and heavy and it was clear she had a little trouble moving around. Even her shoes were at least one and a half sizes bigger, and he questioned how she could even walk in them. "And how long exactly are you supposed to wear this?"

"Well," the girl pouted, apparently she hadn't thought about it, "I don't really have any other uniform that fits and this is definitely more comfortable than my smaller ones... but he can't expect me to wear this for the rest of the term. Perhaps he'll let me wear it for the rest of the day or something. He said something about, "You'll know." I didn't really get it, but he didn't explain. I guess I'll go back to him tomorrow and ask for a proper elementary uniform that's my size... if he gives one to me." She chuckled nervously, scratching her head. _Boy, is she thick..._

Natsume found himself feeling sympathetic for the girl. He had sudden burst of aggressiveness at Narumi. _That worthless, sick excuse for a teacher... if he doesn't give her a proper uniform I'll go right in there and burn him to a crisp. I bet he's doing this because he think it's funny... I'll show him funny. _Natsume had no idea why he wanted to help Ichigo out so much. Maybe it was just because he hated Narumi. Or...

An important thought returned to Natsume in that instant. Before he could miss his chance, and before he could even think about his words properly, he blurted, "I'm sorry." The surprise was more than evident in the little girl's face.

* * *

Ichigo crumpled her face up in confusion. She tried to comprehend; Natsume was saying sorry. First of all, she didn't know what for. Second of all, this wasn't like him. Not the Natsume Mikan knew, at least. "We didn't get off to a great start," he explained, gradually throwing Ichigo into further shock, "so yeah, I'm sorry."

Ichigo stopped herself from gaping. She had every urge to scream, _"Who are you and what have you done with Natsume!" _But seeing as that would not only blow her cover but be downright weird, she didn't. Instead, she decided to react the other way. Donning a broad smile, she beamed at him, "Oh, that. That really wasn't anything to worry about, Natsume-sempai. But thank you very much for your apology anyway."

Mentally, she smiled as well, _perhaps Natsume has changed for the better after all these years. _Natsume had always been the one to think about others, so it only mildly surprised her that he was worried about that. But to actually be proactive enough to apologise, well that was new.

Meanwhile, Natsume mentally released a very large sigh of relief. He felt he had just had the weight of a mountain removed from his shoulders. Why it meant so much to him, he still didn't know. He had an inkling it was Mikan-related (of course) and shook his head in exasperation.

He turned his attention back to the twelve-year-old. She was beaming at him, the faintest smugness exuding from her. It was starting to get a little creepy, but somehow Natsume got used to it fast. Finally noticing that Natsume was looking at her strangely, she stopped beaming and uttered, "I'm sorry too, Natsume-sempai. I take back my words, you seem like a nice person."

Nice person? He smirked. "Pft," he snorted. "Don't go judging people so fast, kid. Just because I apologised doesn't mean anything. I merely felt obliged to."

* * *

_Then again,_ Ichigo pouted as she thought, _maybe he hasn't changed at all. _She silently cursed herself for being swayed so easily. Still, he apologised and that was something. Careless as to whether they would go back to the initial routine, she stuck her tongue out, "Don't make me take my words back again, you big meanie."

The childish reaction earned her a chuckle from Natsume, "Are you really twelve?"

This only made her more frustrated. She uttered, temper shortening, "I can see why you didn't get along with that Mikan person. From what I've heard from Nonoko-sempai, she was really nice and friendly. You're probably too arrogant to appreciate her at all, let alone anybody else." She made a dramatic 'hmph' sound and lifted her head up defiantly, eyelids shut.

She knew her words were part lies. Natsume had, in his own mysterious way, shown some sort of affection. But right now, she was just irritated. She'd apologise for it later because she was too stubborn to give in at the moment.

A long silence ensued.

Ichigo found it the slightest bit awkward, but her stubborn attitude would not give way. She just had to wait it out. Maybe he'd apologise again. _But, he didn't really do anything wrong..._ Ichigo admitted to herself that she was being overly dramatic and stubborn. Perhaps she should say something now. She swallowed her pride and was about to speak, when something stopped her.

"She was amazing."

* * *

Natsume watched the look of utter shock and confusion forming on the little girl's face. In his mind, he smirked, but he kept his tone serious. He took a deep breath; this was his resolve. Even when he had apologised to the girl and felt a million times better, he felt something was lacking. She didn't just deserve an apology; she deserved an explanation. Perhaps it was necessary for his own well-being to give one as well.

"Mikan Sakura," he explained. Without Yuri, the dense emotion escaping from his lips whenever he said that name could not be hidden.

Though the confusion had disappeared from Ichigo's face, the shock was still there, if not more magnified. Sure, the statement was unexpected, but for her to be this surprised was sort of strange. Natsume shrugged it off and determinedly continued.

"At the first glance, she wasn't anything special," his words dripped with honesty, "a loud mouth, idiot who cared too much for her own good. I was a victim of that prejudice too." He seemed the slightest bit ashamed of the last statement. "But she had unfaltering tenacity; she was determined to always be cheerful. It was unavoidably infectious," he chuckled humourlessly, "she even managed to affect _me_."

"She had a knack for bringing a strange warmth and cheer to the life of anyone she came across," he had clearly been impacted by the said warmth. "Her contagious smile that she wore in the good and bad times, her optimism – everything. It just made it all better.

"She was even masochistic enough to try and help me, and somehow, it worked." His eyes glistened with melancholy at all of the memories, "She'd follow me around, talk to me, and unknowingly made me succumb to her extraordinary powers."

His voice had gotten shaky from the sudden out-pour of emotion as he concluded, "Gradually, I realised just that. She was amazing."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes were expanding wider and wider until he finished and they were the size of the moon. She never knew that Natsume thought about Mikan in that way. If he showed any sort of affection whatsoever, it was never direct; always mysterious and questionable. It felt so overwhelming to hear him say that about her.

She briefly wondered whether he even thought that he had gotten the feelings through before, and after a moderate silence, she asked, "And did you tell her all of that?"

The deepest regret was evident in his eyes as he admitted, "No." Even though she had gotten her answer, Ichigo could sense a 'but' coming and so she waited. Sure enough, "But I would give anything for a chance to do so." She almost pitied the boy opposite her from the tone of his voice.

"Sorry, this may be rude but," Ichigo voiced her own thoughts, "why are you telling me all of this?" After all, she wasn't Mikan right now, she was Ichigo.

"Because," he answered simply, "you remind me of her and you deserve an explanation."

"K-kay," she replied. However, at that moment all of his words registered themselves into her slow mind. Natsume wouldn't say all that stuff about just anyone. Her heart gave a jolt as she croaked, "Y-you sound like you love her..."

The raven haired boy answered plainly, "Yeah, I probably do."

Ignoring her malfunctioning pulse, Ichigo continued, "I'm guessing you didn't tell her that either."

"Nope."

"I'm sure she knows," Ichigo smiled slightly, a knowing face.

Natsume raised an eyebrow before replying, "She's too thick."

Ichigo stopped herself from hitting him and smirked, "No, I'm sure of it now."

Natsume shot her a look of askance. She merely stood up and grabbed her belongings, "I've got to go now, Natsume-sempai. It's getting dark. Bye." And with that she proceeded to walk back to her dormitory, leaving Natsume in a state of utter confusion.

* * *

Overcoming the confusion that came from the girl's mysterious words, Natsume called out to her before she left, "Wait!" She stopped and turned around. He continued, "Tell Yuri 'thank you' for me."

She obviously had no idea what this was all about, but nodded politely nonetheless, "Sure thing." After that, she turned around and disappeared from Natsume's vision.

He continued to rest underneath the tree. He would stay here a little while longer. A contented sigh escaped his lips; he hadn't felt this good in a long time. It felt like he hadn't a care in the world. All that mattered was that he had made it up to Ichigo and in the process, confessed. For some strange reason, it felt like he had confessed to Mikan instead. Yeah, it felt good.

Natsume was about to close his eyes when he heard a loud, ear-piercing shriek, not too far away.

* * *

**Finally, some decent fluff, right? Sorry I left you on a little cliffhanger, tell me what you think. Well, next chapter should, again, be up in the next five days. Check my profile for changes and updates on my progress. As always, I love your reviews :))**


	9. Mandarins and Strawberries

**New chapter... out on time (Y)**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the last cliffhanger :) Please enjoy**

**Oh, and I've been updating my profile very frequently to mention update times and writing progress. I hope it helps you guys :)**

Chapter 9: Mandarins and Strawberries

Ichigo was walking leisurely back to her dormitory, still buzzing from the words that she had just heard Natsume speak. He said it. He really said it. A smile crept on her lips. He felt the same way as she did and when he did those things all those years ago, she knew the reason. He cared, he really cared.

She felt her cheeks becoming warm as she remembered the words of praise he said about her. However, her smile was quickly wiped away as she remembered the melancholy thick in his voice when he spoke about not being able to tell her about it. His sadness really affected her; was it fair that she had the pleasure of knowing the feelings they shared when he did not?

But how was she supposed to tell him? She couldn't. Now, it was her turn to feel incredibly sad at the injustice of it all. For the second time in the past few days, she felt intense regret and helplessness at her current situation. She thought desperately about how she could at least imply the knowledge to Natsume.

And it was when she we wondering in frustration whether it could all be settled in a postcard that her body gave a large jolt. She gave a small yelp as her body was thrown forwards. She stumbled as she caught herself just in time to avoid falling over.

An uncomfortable sensation could be felt in every part of her body. It felt awkward to move. It felt awkward to stay still. Her bones felt like they were being crushed but at the same time it felt like there was an endless space around it, giving a feeling the opposite of claustrophobia. It seemed wrong and it sure felt wrong.

Suddenly she felt extremely dizzy, as if the messages from her brain had been caught up in snail-pace traffic. Everything felt slow-motion. She struggled to keep her balance. She looked down at her arms but her perception was hazy and confused. She closed her eyes in time to feel a single thing.

Pain.

It consumed her and threatened to take her over. As her legs finally gave way, all she could do was let out a single, bone-chilling shriek before everything went momentarily black.

* * *

The scream that he had heard less than seconds ago sent shivers down Natsume's spine. It was shrill and loud and was tainted with agony. The worst part was that it was brief. It was abruptly cut off and the empty silence that followed afterwards disturbed Natsume to no end.

He sprang upwards from his seated position and began to head to the source of the sound. He hadn't even begun to think about who it was or why it was triggered, he merely had to get there; the rest could be settled when he did. As he travelled, only then did he begin to comprehend the brief, passing event.

Two morbid thoughts were brought forth during this time. First was that the voice was familiar. Painfully familiar. The second was that he had not noticed anyone else pass by this area except for the girl he had just spoken to, Ichigo Hana. When he pieced these two thoughts together, his eyes expanded and he broke into a run.

A sweat broke – no, it was definitely not from the short run – as he turned a corner to reveal what was hidden behind the thick bushes. He curved the path and his eyes settled themselves on a single, unmoving figure face down in the middle of the path. His heart may as well have stopped beating then and there.

He raced forwards to the still figure. A tear in his gut that oozed anxiety seemed to gradually get larger as he analysed the body. It was female, that much was more than obvious. But the defining, long, flowing, auburn curls, tied in pigtails and spread out on either side of her head gave Natsume more pain than ever. It couldn't be... not the only person that was able to fill Mikan's gap.

He knelt by the girl with tear ducts that hadn't functioned in about a decade threatening to work again. He blinked the salt water away and his vision cleared. That was when he noticed subtle differences and one major one in particular that he should have regarded before. His heart went to work again, but at a rate faster than a person after intense exercise.

The long, soft, auburn locks that made him recognise the figure in the first place were at least three inches longer. The skin was paler and more firm. But most of all, the middle school outfit that the girl wore fit perfectly on her. She had long, slender limbs and was at least fourteen years old. No doubt, this was not Ichigo Hana.

As he realised this, he held his breath. Could it be? With trembling hands, he gently turned the girl over. He had no words and his brain couldn't think when he saw the graceful face of the girl cradled in his arms. Her face looked as delicate as porcelain yet as soft as cotton. Her eyes were shut loosely and extended into long, thick lashes. Her brows were furrowed slightly as the after-effect of the preceding ordeal and her lips were parted slightly and pulled into a slight frown.

Natsume's world stopped when he recognised the face. It was Mikan. There was no doubt in his heart or mind that this was the girl he loved dearly since the tender age of eleven. Mikan Sakura was laying in his arms. Oh how long had he dreamed of this day. However, now wasn't quite the ideal sort of situation.

He disregarded questioning why she was here or deciding how he felt about it and proceeded to treat her. Worry drowned the crimson of his eyes as he gazed helplessly at the unmoving girl. Unsure of anything better to do, he carefully shook her in attempt to nudge her awake. She made no movement.

As if acting upon instinct, he spoke without any restraint of overflowing emotion, "Mikan."

* * *

The voice was incredibly distant, but it was definitely calling her name.

There was so much feeling flowing out of words. She knew this voice. A part of her wanted to see the person whom it belonged to and it was this desire that brought her gradually back to life.

Her body still stubbornly refused to move, but with a great effort, she pulled her heavy eyelids upwards. The process was slow but it was constant. As her eyes were reopened she was able to distinguish a hazy image of two crimson orbs. They were filled with worry, disbelief and confusion. As the boy to which they belonged to saw her awakening, a look of shock spread on his face.

When her vision cleared and she confirmed who it was, she allowed herself a small smile. Somehow, she had found her way into his arms. She whispered, "Natsume." Perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought that she could hear his heart beating rapidly and feel his arms trembling.

"Mikan?" he said again, except this time it was a question.

The girl in question's smile was wiped off when she realised what he had called her. She brought her torso up to examine herself. A gasp was heard as she realised that she was indeed at least two years older. She carefully brought sore arms to touch her face and when she was positive that she had 'returned to normal' she let out a half sigh, half groan.

She then turned to Natsume again and nodded tersely. He gazed at her in bewilderment, "Mikan, what? How?" He seemed to use up a lot of effort trying to find the voice to say even those few words.

Truth be told, she was just as confused as he was. Coming to a conclusion at her situation, she decided that it was best to spill the beans and start from the very beginning. She glanced meekly at the raven haired boy, "I guess I have some explaining to do..."

* * *

"...next thing I knew, I was lying here in your arms," she concluded with a small blush.

It was a long explanation but Natsume absorbed everything intently. His mind worked hard to comprehend each minute detail to the best of his ability. It was mostly due to this that he didn't speak at all through the entire thing.

His questions were answered and his doubts erased. His genial mind clicked everything into place after a few stunned seconds. The only thing left to do was to react. "I see," he spoke, surprisingly calmly to Mikan, who was expecting a big reaction. She gazed up curiously at him as he coolly placed her down on the ground and brought himself up to a standing position. He had the most blank expression plastered on his face.

Mikan continued to look up awkwardly, waiting for something else. She was surprised to see a smirk form on Natsume's lips as he uttered slyly, "I guess you've become quite the liar, eh Polka Dots?" Every other feeling was erased from Mikan's mind except irritation and some glee. She produced her famous pout and was about to utter a comeback when he continued. "Or should I say 'Strawberry Print'? That sounds more appropriate, right _Ichigo_?"

"You big pervert, Natsume! And here I was thinking you'd actually changed for the better!" she screamed at him.

"Now, now," he mocked, "is that any way to treat your sempai? Ichigo-kohai, honestly where do you get these names? First it's mandarin, now it's strawberry... tsk, tsk."

"Ugh," she grumbled, "you sly fox!" She was in a low kneeling position now, arms crossed, cheeks puffed.

His brow furrowed and his tone changed at this statement, "You're calling _me _sly. Who's the one who swindled a full length confession from me without me knowing I was confessing for real! _I'm sure she knows, _my butt." He tried to hide it in a scoff, but there was so much to that statement. It was clear that he wanted to know how she felt about that whole episode and what she was thinking. Mikan searched his eyes, and his searched hers.

He then continued weakly, "That was akin to torture, you know... Admitting to myself how I felt and knowing that I did nothing about it." His handsome face pulled into a frown. Mikan wondered what the right words were to say. She wanted to erase all sadness from him, right now.

Feeling as though there was no other way than to say it straight, she stated, "I feel the same way." She noticed the startled expression on his face. Her cheeks were getting warmer but she continued earnestly, "I'm sure of it. I feel the same way that you do."

She stared determinedly into his eyes, intent on getting the message through. He stared back, searching her eyes for a definite acknowledgement. Emotions poured through the optical connection. The auburn haired girl kneeling on the pavement and the raven haired boy standing before her. After a decent few minutes, Natsume slackened his gaze, obviously satisfied with his findings. Though Mikan felt a little telepathically violated, she was glad that it had gotten through to him.

They both relaxed their positions. Natsume held out a hand. The girl looked at it and then up at his face. After a brief deliberation she inevitably took it. His hand was warm... as always. It felt good to be holding it again. She tightened her grip, using him as support to stand her weary self back up.

To her surprise, Natsume yanked her up. He used a little too much force than necessary and thus, the girl was shot to his chest and as if it were perfectly rehearsed, her lips met his. She thought she heard him say quickly, "Thank goodness," during the motion. Her eyes expanded while his closed. He poured so much of what had into the fleeting moment and upon realising the passion he exerted, Mikan soon shut her eyes too.

She was back, this was a definite symbol of it. Being here and able to reunite with each other was like a dream come true. Natsume even found himself wondering whether it was true or not. If it wasn't, this was one of the cruellest dreams he had ever had.

They parted, finally, and as if it was the most crucial thing in the world, he pinched himself. Just to make sure. And it hurt. That was probably the best pain that he had ever experienced in his life. Mikan seemed to notice this and giggled. They looked up at each other. Her with a beaming smile and him with a crooked smirk.

"That was for leaving me," he pointed out. He leaned forward again and placed a peck on her cheek which probably surprised her more than the previous kiss. "And that," he explained, "was for coming back."

"I'm glad," she stated as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Me too," he replied.

* * *

"Well," Natsume carefully put an end to the moment, "we really should get going. It's dark already and we sort of need to tell someone about your situation." They parted and Mikan nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay," she answered, "but where to?"

Natsume sighed morbidly. "Oh!" he said with mock excitement. "I think _someone,_" he pointed to her perfectly fitted uniform, "is expecting us."

* * *

**I guess that that can be you guys' early Christmas present haha... Unless of course, I think of something better ;)**

**The title of this chapter, as I'm sure most of you picked up is to do with Mikan's names. Mikan means mandarin in Japanese and Ichigo means strawberries :)**

**I love to read your reviews, guys! Thanks for all of them from the previous chapter :D I'll try and reply if it deserves one :) So please, review!**


	10. The Gameplan, Natsume's Objection

**Hello dear readers!**

**It's a miracle that this is out on time. You see, two days ago, our internet providers died on us and thus I wasn't hopeful for a punctual update. However, they fixed it today and as you can see, Rewind chapter 10 is out on time.**

**Also, since tomorrow is Christmas Eve (at least, where I am), MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all!**

**And so without further ado...**

Chapter 10: The Gameplan, Natsume's Objection

After a soft knock and an even softer consent, Hotaru Imai let herself into Narumi's office. She had been summoned to this room not too long ago and for the past two years, there had only been one reason he would do so. The ebony haired girl strode into the centre of the room and faced the desk which was, of course, occupied by a certain blonde haired teacher.

"You asked for me," she spoke plainly, though she narrowed her eyes at the glowing (more so that usual) expression on Narumi's face. Something big was definitely up. However, she waited patiently for the meeting to carry on before asking any idiotic questions.

"Indeed, I did," Narumi chirped happily. This only disturbed Hotaru on many levels. She managed not to cringe and waited expectantly for an explanation. "I've got some wonderful news! Well, it's more of a hunch, but I have no doubt about it. I'm sure you'll be very pleased with it, Miss Imai."

Curiosity swept over the fifteen year old as she wondered what could be that pleasing to her. A seemingly outrageous idea formed in the back of her mind. Seeing as these meetings were only to do with one little girl, one occurrence in particular could set such a bright attitude on this teacher. She shrugged the thoughts away and waited for more information, she was not the type to rush into things. However, she could hardly restrain herself from getting a little bit impatient, "And that is?"

"It all started this afternoon – please, have a seat," he motioned towards the chair as he began his recount. "Dear little Ichigo approached me after class to ask for a larger uniform. I thought this to be peculiar since she only bought a decent sized one at the start of the semester. However, as she showed me, hers had become increasingly constricting. It seems, that Miss Hana had been undergoing some extremely _rapid growth spurts_."

He added extra stress on those last three words. Then, he met Imai's gaze. He was fully aware that the words meant as much to him as it did to her. She had, after all, been paying close attention to all of Mikan's tests two years ago when she was diagnosed with Gulliver's Effect. Her eyes widened in realisation as she noticed the nature of this conversation.

Narumi took this as a signal to proceed. "I also noticed some subtle differences in her radiance and physical maturity. Being her best friend, I'm sure you've noticed this to, am I right?" He watched expectantly as Hotaru pondered, paled and nodded. "I have no doubt you know that these are significant symptoms that suggest a return to normal age?"

Hotaru sat in silence as she registered the implications. Those were inevitable symptoms and Narumi was definitely onto something more than a hunch. She composed herself and in a very business-like manner asked, "And how have you handled the situation so far? What are your predictions?"

Narumi smiled knowingly, "If my calculations proved correct, she would be changing right about now. If not, already. With that in mind, I provided her with a middle school uniform, so that she won't be suffocated after the transformation. Actually, I'm expecting her very soon."

The sharp teenager was slightly startled at the sudden information but nonetheless, handled it maturely. "I suspect we'll need to be discussing formalities very soon. Regarding the transferring _out, _though the last method was successful, I feel that it could be improved by using other methods..."

Narumi nodded in acknowledgement but silenced her, "Of course, but first we should wait for her to arrive. Hmm, I think I hear something. I believe it's her. Or should I say, _them._" Hotaru listened and sure enough a pair of voices could be heard – quite loudly – coming down the hallway outside. The two voices were familiar, one was deep and husky, the other was high pitched though more mature. They seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"Oh ho!" Narumi chortled. "It seems young Natsume has stumbled upon our little Ichigo, or shall I say, grown up Mikan." He chuckled a little more and clapped his hands in delight, "Who better but him? I'm sure they've missed each other and I wonder how they took it..." he grinned deviously as he imagined the possible situations, as if he planned the whole scenario himself. He'd clearly always been a fan of their relationship. In fact, he was one of the few who accepted it.

Hotaru sighed but decided it was for the best that the nosy black cat knew. It would save the trouble of inevitably explaining it to him later. She also rolled her eyes at Narumi's reaction. She was also one of the people who accepted their relationship, and perhaps saw it the earliest. In the depths of her heart, where her friendliness lay, she was happy for them. Then again, she cursed internally for not knowing about it earlier to record and/or take photos.

Suddenly, a loud voice voice boomed from the other side of the door, "I can't believe that jerk. I don't get him or you, Strawberries."

"So I'm Strawberries now? What happened to Polka Dots? Besides, we have to see him anyway, you said so yourself!" Make that two angry voices.

"Strawberries is more suited this situation... or do you prefer Polka Dots? Just get it over with already!"

"Neither! Fine!"

A low grumbling could be heard, followed by an audible, "hmph!" Next, an impatient knock was heard on the wooden door.

"Oh dear," Narumi muttered in a highly amused tone.

* * *

The door swung open to reveal a pair of students, back turned to each other. One with long, auburn hair and the other with messy, raven hair. Upon noticing that they could be seen, the girl turned to face the two people looking at them expectantly from inside. Aware that her sudden appearance may cause some trouble she found it difficult to start, "U-um..." She said with a defeated smile, scratching her head.

However, the people inside were far from surprised, they acted as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The blonde haired teacher stood up and spread his arms as if meeting a long lost friend, "Mikan-chaaan!~ Oh my, look at you. How you've grown – teehee – and look at the fine young lady you've become." Mikan could feel a little heat to her left but let it slip.

Despite Narumi's usual psychopathic ways, she still thought this was a little to relaxed for something as big as this. She tried again, "Oh, um, nice to see you too, but um..."

Suddenly, a cool and slightly irritated voice could be heard to the left of the room, "He knows already, baka. And I do too, so save us from your idiocy. Besides, you should too, seeing as you knew where to come and from that uniform of yours."

"Oh," Mikan managed. She sweat-dropped at her own stupidity while Hotaru and Natsume rolled their eyes. "Well you see, it wasn't really me who figured it out. Natsume sorta stumbled across me and pointed it out...yeah..."

Hotaru closed her eyes in an apparent act of calming herself, "You should thank the heavens that it was him who found you."

"Mmm," Mikan hummed meekly in acknowledgement. She didn't need to look to know that a smirk was present on Natsume's face; she'd rather not confirm the suspicion.

"Well now," Narumi clapped his hands together in delight, "take a seat, you two, we have some things to discuss. I'm sure most of you know the drill from two years ago – except you, Natsume, but you're a smart kid – so let's begin!"

"Or I could leave," Natsume muttered coldly.

"What was that, Natsume-kun?" Narumi didn't fail to hear. "You wouldn't be thinking of leaving poor Mikan to settle this poor ordeal by herself, would you?"

A vein in Natsume's temple threatened to explode. He was fully aware that Hotaru was there for moral support but he wouldn't risk hurting Mikan's feelings, especially now after that promise. He wanted to barbecue Narumi, but pressing issues prevented that from happening. He'd just have to sit through this and tolerate it as best as he could. For Mikan.

Natsume shifted in his seat but made no indication of leaving. At this, Narumi was satisfied and he continued, "Good. Now, the issue of transferring in and out, that's the biggest thing. Minor details can be settled later, leave them to me. Miss Imai, you said you had some proposals concerning that topic...?"

All heads turned to Hotaru who seemed about ready to give a full presentation. "Well you see, though last time's effort proved successful, I was able to pick out some weaknesses and from those, possible improvements. There was one major issue that seemed the most hazardous and I felt that was where the modifications should centre.

"I have taken this into account and fashioned a game plan – if you will – on how to proceed with events this time around. It should be able to be placed into action immediately for I already have the necessary preparations, that is, if you will consent. But first, I shall explain to you my findings and proposal.

"The most unstable aspect of the operation two years ago was the lack of proper farewell. Things happened very suddenly. Namely Mikan's mysterious and sudden disappearance with lack of any warning before that. This gave way to much suspicion between the class and I'm sure was very unsettling for many people." Hotaru sneaked a glance at Natsume and luckily he wasn't looking.

"The postcards were effective in lessening the suspicion but at the same time were insufficient. The only redeeming feature that was on our side two years ago was time. The miracle can work wonders on the mind. After a lengthy period, people got used to it. However, this weakness should not go unnoticed purely because it happened to be successful last time around.

"With this in mind, I formulated a plan, taking all things into consideration and propose a new system of dealing with the transition between classes," she sounded extremely confident in her plan and it seemed to rub off on the other inhabitants of the office.

"Hmm," said Narumi rubbing his chin, "sounds good. Let's hear it."

"My hypothesis is that a proper farewell and informing from Mikan – or Ichigo – herself should erase all doubt. Give it a day or two of preparation and then the 'short-notice move' should be recognised well. It will also give you a chance to say a proper goodbye to your friends. From all the whining you did to me last time, you'd be content with that. Also, I'm sure the academy would love to run tests on you and I think that'd take a little under a week, so you'll have time to send a postcard to the middle school informing them of your return."

"Good plan, good plan!" Narumi commended.

"You're right, it'd be nice to say a proper goodbye... last time was... well, difficult," Mikan agreed, not thinking of the implications that Natsume soon voiced.

Natsume coughed briefly and then spoke, "Yeah, yeah, and how exactly are we supposed to get 'Ichigo' to say goodbye when Mikan here is a fully pledged fourteen year old?" He narrowed his eyes aware that the genius Imai would never have overlooked such a stupid thing.

"Oh," Mikan, being the dense girl she was, just realised, "yeah, how?" A thought formed in the back of Mikan and Natsume's minds and they began to get suspicious.

Narumi chuckled while Hotaru donned an evil grin, "How else?"

Two equally shocked expressions appeared on the the couple's faces. "G-Gulliver candy?" Mikan gulped.

Natsume slammed his hands on the coffee table and stood up, "Have you all gone crazy?" Everyone in the room was fully aware of what that candy had done to Mikan last time. Natsume was burning with rage at the preposterous thought of risking it again. He definitely would not. He would never again risk losing her. Never! So he couldn't let these two controlling freaks do that to her.

Everyone was slightly shocked at his outburst but most of the people (save probably Mikan) were aware of his concern. "Calm down, Hyuuga," Imai ordered with a calm voice, "we're not stupid and we care about Mikan too. Do you think we'd risk that again?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes as Narumi explained, "What we've learned from previous tests is that once a person has suffered from Gulliver's Effect and recovered, they are immune to ever having that disorder again. Therefore, it's guaranteed to be fail proof. Miss Imai here is a sharp thinker." He nodded towards her.

Natsume sat back down but was still extremely unsettled. He looked desperately at Mikan but she didn't notice. Instead she beamed, and this sent Natsume's heart sinking and soaring at the same time. "OF COURSE I'LL DO IT THEN!" Natsume put his head in his hands. There was no use.

"Great!" Narumi said in a sing song voice.

Hotaru nodded, "I'll have the preparations completed by tomorrow, I'll send you a script and basic information about your move sometime tonight. Meet me at my dorm tomorrow morning before class, you too, Hyuuga. I'll ask Haruo-sensei about it tomorrow, I have no doubt he'll consent." A mischievous glint was caught in her eyes at the last sentence. She obviously had blackmail material on him.

"Roger!" Mikan saluted and flashed a smile at Natsume which put him somewhat at ease. At least she was happy about it. He grunted in reply but soon after lost himself in a trail of thought.

"Alright," Narumi concluded, "I'll settle all of the minor details about Mikan's transfer so you shouldn't worry about that. You kids are dismissed. Good luck tomorrow."

All the students got up, gathered their belongings and then left Narumi to do his work. All of them except Natsume.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on another small cliffy, couldn't resist. However, now you know what's up, I'm hoping to get the gameplan over with in one chapter, so you'll find out next update. Oh and if I'm feeling generous for Christmas, I may have an early release. Check out my profile (which I'm constantly updating) for update dates and progress on chapters.**

**NOTE: Most of you have predicted that this story will soon end, and it's true, the plan was to finish it up in another three chapters or so, HOWEVER, I do have a clear idea for another arc and hazy ones for maybe another after that. It's all UP TO YOU guys whether you want any more of Rewind. Review me your thoughts and depending on them, I may set up a poll.**

**So please, review! I'll count them as Christmas presents :3**


	11. Conversations, Compliments & Confessions

**This chapter was at risk of being out late. I had all these Christmas festivites to attend and Road Trip. But since I love you guys so much, I worked til midnight to get this chapter done. And all of this morning too. I honestly JUST finished. So excuse the maybe poor quality since It was a rush job. However, it IS longer! By two extra pages (cheers! and merry Christmas belated and Happy New Year)**

**Wow, I just discovered the 'traffic' tab when you sign in. I didn't even know it was possible to see how many hits you get. I was stupefied. I never realised that many people read my stories. I only judged it by the number of reviews. I'm a keen reviewer and i never thought that many people read and didn't review. I appreciate all my readers very much, now that I know you're there!**

**Without further ado (and to my great relief)...**

Chapter 11: Conversations, Compliments and Confessions

Natusme didn't want to be here. That was for sure. In fact, just the thought of being in a room alone with the pedo, queer teacher made him want to throw up. Not only did he feel so disgusted by him that it was suffocating, he wanted to roast him alive.

But he had to do this. In the small train of thought he had had just before, he realised something important. He remembered something he had to do; someone he owed. In the recent events he came up with a way, albeit minor, to make it up to that person. This meant a lot to Natsume, so much that he'd ask _Narumi_ personally.

Before he could cringe anymore or chicken out, he decided to get this over with quickly. Standing stiff and awkwardly, he cleared his throat to get the teacher's attention. Thoughts of getting it done and out of here replayed in his head.

Narumi looked up form his paperwork and was happily startled to see the stiff boy. "Oh, what do we have here?" he chided. "Natsume-kun, I didn't think you of all people would want to see me."

Natsume's words came out in a low growl, "It's not like I want to be here, creepy teacher."

However, Naru made no sign of having just been insulted. He looked more amused as he pressed, "But?"

"Tch," Natsume hated having to ask, this teacher especially, for a favour. "I have a request."

"Oh?" Natsume wanted to grill Narumi's lips so that he couldn't see that infuriating smile. "And what might that be?"

Natsume took a deep breath. It had to be now before he lost his shortening temper. "I understand that this is a classified issue but if you'll allow it, I have a certain student in your class with whom I'd like to share it with. They're completely trustworthy and..." he faltered.

Narumi raised an eyebrow, "And?"

The raven haired boy sighed, "...and I owe them one." He looked away, appalled at himself for saying all of this to that wretched teacher.

"Ho ho ho!" Narumi chuckled in a fashion reminiscent of Santa Claus. "How could I ever refuse such a polite request?" Though he was relieved at the consent, it was now that Natsume regretted ever saying it nicely. The blonde haired man would never let him hear the end of it. "Of course. But first, may I ask who it is?"

"Yuri Miyagi."

"Yuri-chan?" Narumi's eyes widened but he seemed thoughtful. Natsume nodded. "Well she is a smart girl and she's close to Ichigo. Actually, I already think she knows more that she'll let on – that cheeky Alice of hers. I'm completely fine with that, Yuri is a responsible kid. Although, I do wonder how you ended up indebted to her."

Natsume answered that last statement with a grunt. "Good," the boy said and he turned around and headed for the door. Now that he had gotten that done with and received pleasing results, he couldn't wait to get out of there.

"My, my," Narumi called out to the fast departing Natsume, "not even a 'thank you'?" His reply to this was an intense death glare courtesy of two flaming, crimson eyes, followed by a loud thud from a slamming door. "Oh dear," Narumi muttered, sweat dropping, "perhaps that was asking for too much."

* * *

Hotaru Imai had been expecting someone. She was sitting on one of the chairs facing the door of her laboratory in the early morning. It was 6:58 am and her guests should be arriving in two minutes. Although it was early, she was certain they would arrive on time.

The first of her guests would surely have been late had it not been for the robot maid Hotaru sent to wake her in a very... efficient... manner. A sinister grin graced her features as she recalled what exactly it was she had ordered her invention to do.

And the latter guest, well, Hotaru could be very cruel when describing what she would do to the former guest. The ebony haired ice queen knew that he would stop at nothing to make sure all was okay here.

* * *

Mikan was still dazed after waking up – or rather, having been woken up – so early in the morning. She shuddered at the memory of her merciless alarm. Her butt ached, she had a scratch on her arm and let's just say she was forced to take a morning shower. The rest could be left to the imagination.

Afraid of what the person who sent her the wake up call would do if she was late, she marched in uniform to the laboratory. Actually, she was quite anxious in a good way about the events of today so she carried herself with enthusiasm. Despite the fact that she was sad to leave her friends, she was glad that she was able to say a proper goodbye and even happier to return to her old friends.

"What's with the goofy smile, Polka Dots?" asked a deep voice from next to her. Mikan turned to find none other than her favourite raven haired lad next to her. But his sudden appearance was, well, sudden and she was very visibly startled. The boy smirked at her reaction.

After recovery she looked at him curiously and questioned, "Natsume, you actually came, I really wasn't expecting that. Hotaru blackmailed you didn't she?" He nodded grimly to which she added, "I wonder how she could get you of all people..."

He eyed her with a pained expression and his eyes widened at the scratch on her arm, cursing under his breath, but made no answer. She shrugged it off and the two kept walking. Mikan was at least glad that he would be coming with her, it made her feel so much more confident. She gazed up at him with a grateful smile, but he just kept his head forward although she was sure he was aware.

Muttering, "Thank you," she leaned her head on his shoulder and slipped her hand into his. The only reaction Mikan could feel was the brief tensing of his arm but unknown to her, his eyes widened momentarily, the faintest blush appeared and a hint of a smile could be seen on his lips.

* * *

Half a minute left.

Amethyst eyes swept the room in boredom. After a quick inspection, her eyes rested on the door before her. As if on cue, it burst open without a knock. This, however, did not startle the girl in the seat. In fact, she was pleased that her guests had arrived on time.

There were two intruders, an auburn haired girl and a raven haired boy. The girl doubled over to catch her breath as she found herself in the safety of the laboratory and let out a giant sigh. "Thank goodness, we made it in time, Natsume." He didn't seem to react, he just stood there blankly. However, the amethyst eyes narrowed suspiciously at their intertwined hands.

"Hotaru!" the cheerful girl sang as she lunged forward for a bear hug. Unfortunately, she was stopped dead in her tracks as she collided with the baka gun and was left to sulk with a hoof shaped mark on her forehead. "Not nice..." she mumbled.

"You're a fourteen-year-old now, Mikan," Hotaru spoke coldly, "act like one." She lead the two to their seats and explained her plan. All of the equipment was prepared on the coffee table and so they only needed a briefing and assignment of tools.

Hotaru's explanation was brief and straight to the point, "Mikan, you will eat this Gulliver's candy and dress in your old uniform. Then you will proceed to class and break the news, using the same excuse as last time. Natsume, you and I will be spying from the outside, keeping an eye on things in case the idiot screws up. Take the panda earphones and the black kit. You will find the rest of the necessary equipment inside. It's that simple. Now don't screw up."

She gave Mikan the details of her 'departure' and Natsume his tools. She handed a wrapper to the girl and stated, "Here is your candy, it'll only last you probably an hour and it would be too risky to retake it so I spoke with Narumi and you'll be excused from class after that time or when you start to grow back." Mikan hesitantly took at it while Natsume glared at it in distaste. Hotaru then ushered her to the changing room.

A few minutes later, she emerged in an elementary school uniform as none other than Ichigo Hana. Natsume glanced doubtfully at her but she beamed him a reassuring smile. They were all about ready to leave when Hotaru spoke, "One last thing, you're going to need this." They watched as she produced a round, green pill from her pouch and held in the palm of her hand.

Mikan immediately recognised it and lit up. Without hesitation she took it and gulped it down cheerily. Natsume looked at the two girls in disbelief, "Th-that's the thing you gave her yesterday! What is it? Ruka and I thought you were giving her drugs!"

Mikan stifled giggles as Hotaru rolled her eyes and explained, "Idiot, it's just a pill that improves her acting skills and makes her a better liar. You know how well it's needed." Natsume mouthed 'oh' and let out a breath. Even Hotaru smirked a little at this. "Let's go."

* * *

Hotaru and Natsume were outside elementary Class B. They could hear everything going on inside using the panda earphones and thanks to a new contraption courtesy of Hotaru, they could see through the walls too. Hotaru had set up some sort of barrier around their station so that passer bys wouldn't notice them.

Ichigo entered the classroom with a perfectly saddened expression. "Hey everyone," she called out to the class, "I have bad news!" The students ears' perked up and some gathered around her. "I'm moving out of the academy, this is my last few days with you guys..." She frowned convincingly.

"What!"

"Why?"

"You're allowed?"

"Huh?"

"No!"

Her many friends showered her with questions and comments. Accordingly, she recited the story of her uncle adopting her and how she'd be schooling with him. She pulled it off incredibly well that Natsume would have to commend Hotaru for her miraculous concoction. In fact, even he would have been swayed had he not known the truth.

"When are you leaving?" asked Mamiyu.

Ichigo gave them a melancholic smile, "Tomorrow." Many gasps and objections could be heard and Natsume found himself not liking her increased popularity. "Yeah, tomorrow morning I'll be here for first period then I'll have to go. I know, it's sudden, but what choice do I have?"

"You can always just stay here," suggested a blushing, blue haired boy who looked like a miniature version of Tsubasa. Natsume's fist clenched and Hotaru eyed him with suspicious amusement. Suddenly, the pencil that the young boy was holding went up in smoke. There were a few screams and mild panic but Ichigo subdued them, all the while glaring daggers at the spot in the wall where she knew her friends to be.

Hotaru, however, seemed fine with the small mishap, if not, slightly glad. She knew the reason behind it and it actually felt good. She turned to the furious Natsume. He looked at her and suddenly a helpless expression painted his face. Hotaru had a sinister smirk as she stated bluntly, "500 rabbits and I'll shut up." Natsume furrowed his brows but grunted in agreement, to Hotaru's delight.

The class had seemingly calmed down and Ichigo gave an angelic, apologetic smile. "I'm going to miss you guys too, but I'll be sure to write!" After a short conversation concerning the matter at hand, Narumi waltzed in through the door signalling everyone to be seated.

"Good morning, class" he greeted merrily. "Before we starts, I'd like to ask Ichigo-chan to head to the reception. You have to fill out a few papers, if that's okay. I'd say there are a lot of them, hm, I think it might take you the whole day... not to fear though, your teachers have been notified." The class started muttering and as she stood up they shot her sad looks. Their last few moments with her were to be shortened.

"Oh, Yuri, you go too," Narumi seemed to add as an afterthought, "I'd like you to escort Ichigo there, you can return afterwards." Yuri obediently agreed but flashed a glance at the spot on the wall where Natsume and Hotaru were hiding behind.

She gazed directly at Natsume as if the wall were non existent. She shot him a questioning look and proceeded to the door with Ichigo. Natsume glared back. For a second he forgot about her Alice, but of course, she knew they were there. Natsume also picked up that this was Narumi's plan for a chance for him to tell her.

He glanced to his left to find Hotaru staring quizzically at him. He sighed but she cut him off, "Narumi already told me. What I'm wondering is how you became indebted to her." That was the second time he was asked that question. Was it really that odd for _the_ Natsume Hyuuga to owe a ten year old girl?

"Tch," he rolled his eyes and snorted. He had no intention of ever answering that question. Yuri was a gifted kid who was a lot more that she seemed, Natsume would give her that. When he looked at Mikan retreating to the door he realised how much he really owed her. _The world, _Natsume settled as he sized up Mikan's value. But he knew that it was even more.

* * *

Hotaru took down the barriers in time for the two girls to exit the classroom. They both turned to the two seemingly older students and made their way to them. Yuri followed silently and calmly, despite not knowing much of what was going on. Hotaru appreciated that trait about her.

Ichigo bounced joyfully to her two best friends and presented an award-winning grin. "We did it!" she cheered softly so as not to interrupt her classmates beyond the wall, "We pulled off day one!" She shivered in excitement then noticed Yuri who was slightly behind her. "Huh? What's Yuri doing here...?"

Hotaru sighed and placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'll explain while your changing," she informed as she lead the way to the bathrooms. "How much candy do you have left?"

The little girl felt around her mouth and answered confidently, "Not much but just enough for when I'm changing." And with that, the two best friends disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Natsume was left alone with Yuri who waited patiently for things to play out. Having not found any more solid information from the recent events, the young girl shot Natsume a 'what was that all about?' look. The raven haired boy beckoned Yuri to walk with him as he started, "I've got some explaining to do."

The girl nodded in agreement and followed her sempai. How better to retell a long story than on a walk? Plus it got their suspicious voices away from the classroom. Yuri listened silently as Natsume retold the entirety of Mikan's situation: who she really was, how she got there, and how she got back.

He described the events of yesterday evening from the point where Yuri left off. He subtly stressed how much Yuri's actions had supported him and how much he felt he owed her for that. Then he continued to recount how he found her, leaving out the kiss of course, but he was certain his emotions must have gotten a tad excited at that point in the story so Yuri probably knew something happened. However, she respectfully didn't ask.

They had successfully walked all the way to the reception and back – so as not to arouse suspicion – when Natume finished his explanation. They were about to arrive back at the classroom when Yuri spoke, "Thank you for trusting me enough to let me know, Natsume-sempai. It really was my pleasure." Natsume allowed her a rare smile. "Actually, I wonder what Ichigo – I mean, Mikan-sempai – looks like when she's older..."

As if on cue, the barrier where Natsume and Hotaru were formerly posted dissipated to reveal two middle school girls. "You're finally back!" Mikan exclaimed but was shushed by Hotaru who gave them an 'about time' glare. However she also shot an 'I trust you told her everything?' look at Natsume who nodded.

"Wow," Yuri broke the silence of the telepathic conversations, "Ichi – no – Mikan-sempai. Is that you?" Mikan blushed at being addressed as a senior but none the less, showed a shy smile and nodded. "Hmm," Yuri continued bluntly, "you got really pretty when you're older, Natsume-sempai is a lucky guy!" Now it was Natsume turn to fight blushes.

Sensing the awkward silence – though she and a particular ebony haired middle school student were slightly amused by it – Yuri bade them farewell, "Well, I should get back to class now. Thank you again, Natsume-sempai. Be sure to visit, all of you!" With a wave, she entered her classroom leaving the three middle schoolers to themselves.

"I'm leaving," Hotaru stated without emotion, "Mikan, Narumi wasn't joking about the paperwork. Natsume, I know you just came from there, but take Mikan, will you? Bye." With that, she stalked off leaving two sweat dropping teenagers.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume walked in comfortable peace towards the reception. However, the peace was ruined when Mikan began to whine. "I'm glad Yuri knows and everything," she complained, "but she didn't have to tease us that bad. She even told me I was pretty! I haven't been told that since Christmas Ball all those years ago and I spent so long getting ready..." It was clear she was doubtful.

At this statement, Natsume examined her properly for the first time since he found her face down on the path. The boy found himself wondering if she had even looked at a mirror since she changed back. Yuri's words were completely true. Sure, he used to call her ugly when they were young but now, he had absolutely no right to lie.

Her skin was firmer and flawless and as pale and delicate looking as porcelain. Her auburn hair was so much longer and if it were out and not tied into a tight ponytail, it would reach her waist very easily. It was also much wavier and her fringe framed her face beautifully. There was light colour on her cheeks and it made her face look all the more perfect. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and as always, reflected her mood clearly.

Her height was up to the bridge of Natsume nose. Her legs were long and slender, as was the rest of her. Natsume couldn't even begin to describe the feeling that swept over him as he realised she was no longer the eleven year old girl he knew from long ago. As cliché as it might sound, she was a teenager in full bloom.

Without ripping his gaze away from her he stated, "Yuri's words are always sincere. I know that for a fact. And I wholeheartedly agree." Mikan stood stock still as he searched crimson eyes for a confirmation whether he was telling the truth. The words had taken her aback. After all, he was the one who used to call her ugly. Now he was saying the complete opposite. In fact, ever since she changed back he was marvellously out of character.

However, she couldn't find any sign of lying. This merely caused her to blush again. She glanced up shyly at him. She already observed him yesterday in class but her heart still fluttered when she saw what the three years had done to his already handsome face. "Mm," she responded, "not so bad yourself, Natsume."

He replaced a smirk on his face – to her dismay – and chuckled, "Of course."

She scowled and pushed him gently as she screeched, "Ugh, obnoxious jerk!" Maybe he hadn't changed so much after all.

* * *

**Actually, that was the longest chapter yet! Pretty good for two and a half sittings, right? I guess that made up for the cliffhanger too. Also, excuse the OOC towards the end... but it's fluff anyway and you guys soak that up like sponges so haha. Chapter process is, as always on my profile and constantly being updated. So thank you very much and drop a review PRETTY PLEASE!**


	12. Announcements, Ruka's Suspicions

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm terribly apologetic for not having been able to update lately. I haven't been inspired to write, nor had the time as of late due to many things and so this chapter is very late. I had holiday homework (sucks, I know), sketching lessons (and homework for that, too) and also, I went overseas and to Disneyland for a couple of days with my cousins. So yeah, I've been busy.**

**Plus, I had some writers block and I ran dry of inspiration for a bit there. I'm alright now though, but this chapter may be lacking something. Sorry in advance for that.**

**Adding to that, I've been hunting for new manga and anime. I'm now in the middle of watching Fairy Tail and I read a bit while I was overseas and then I suddenly got uber obsessed (yup, just like that, not that I didn't like it already before). Also, -man is also on my list. But then, I went to the bookstore to check out the Hunger Games (as one of my fellow authors suggested to me) and it loooks soooo goood! But I have to finish the Lost Hero first (slow progress there). Sigh.**

**Also, this was meant to be longer but (due to issues addressed in the notes at the end) I had to cut it a bit short.**

**However, I did update a day earlier than said on my profile (which I have been changing accordingly =]). So enjoy reading, now!**

Chapter 12: Announcements, Ruka's Suspicions

"Everyone, take a look at this!" announced Sumire grandly. "It's a new postcard from Mikan!" Heads turned to the forest green haired girl and other stood up to gather around. She quickly spared a glance at the writing and the class watched as her expression changed. Her commanding look melted away into one of shock. Her eyes widened considerably and her mouth made a very irregular polygon shape. "Wh-wh-wh..." she stuttered incomprehensibly.

"Permy, what's wrong?" Anna questioned as she stepped next to the stricken girl. Reading over her shoulder, Anna too shared a surprised expression as she exclaimed, "Oh!" Before the class could begin to grumble and become suspicious, Anna stated, "Looks like Mikan's coming back."

"Huh?" was the class's reaction.

"_Hello everyone!_

_I have brilliant news to tell you! My uncle and I were having a conversation the last night. We have it every now and then, he's my uncle, you know! He asked if I missed any of my friends from the academy. I replied, "Of course I do!" I miss you all very much._

_But I never thought that he'd say, "How would you like to move back?" I was completely shocked. He said that it was all okay and that he wasn't too worried about me because I'm almost fifteen. We discussed the possibilities and I was jumping for every opportunity. He said he'd make some calls and apparently I'll be back with you guys next week! Isn't that great?_

_Details are still hazy but I had to tell you guys right away. I can't wait to be back! I hope you guys feel the same. It's so exciting!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mikan"_

When Anna finished reading, the effect upon the class was quite significant. After a minute for the information to sink in for the dumbfounded students, the class went into an uproar. People were chatting amongst themselves, good friends were excited, others were mumbling thoughts about it while there were the new few who had no idea who she was and were asking about it to the older students.

Nonoko found her was to Anna and Sumire and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! Would you speak of the devil? Me and my kohai, Ichigo, from the other day were just talking about Mikan. You know Ichigo, the one that looks so much like her. Anyway, that's so great!"

"Hmph," Sumire finally found her voice, "I bet she'll just come back and ruin the perfectly structured status quo here. You know her, she just messes everything up! I best prepare for the worst."

"Come now, Permy," Anna gave a knowing smile, "you miss her too, and we know it. You were good friends with Mikan whether you liked it or not. I bet you're just as excited as everyone else."

Sumire turned her head away in what seemed like distaste, however a faint blush was evident on her face. Suddenly, a sandy haired boy appeared from the class and joked, "I guess I'm not the only mind-reader around here. You're absolutely correct, Anna! But then, I guess that much was obvious."

Sumire turned an irate face to the boy, "Koko! There is absolutely no privacy with you, is there?" He chuckled whilst Anna and Nonoko burst into fits of giggles at the confirmation.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "we're all anxious to see our old friend." Going unnoticed by the girls, Koko snuck a sneaky glance at Natsume and nodded, "Some more than others."

* * *

Mikan eyed the large stack of paperwork with spite. It was a good two inches high and it seemed to stare back at her mockingly, daring her to sign the first sheet. How could she possibly get through this, in what, a couple of hours? She tore her gaze away and looked at the clock. 11:02 am.

She had her first series of medical testing at 2 pm. Many would think she had ample time to fill it all out. But unfortunately, Mikan Sakura was less than adept at this sort of stuff. There were too many long words that she couldn't understand and spaces to fill out. She was, after all, a girl who redid elementary and missed out on most of middle school.

She brought her gaze back to the papers. It seemed to be letting out a dangerous aura. Gulping, she decided she had to get this over with, or else she would definitely be late. Carefully sliding the pile towards her, she read over the first page. Instantly, she was completely confused. Her expression was one of total defeat.

Giving up on comprehending anything, she merely began signing the places where she was supposed to and started flipping through the pages. It made the job much easier but unfortunately for our little girl, she had to sign in various spots each page. It was hard enough to write her signature neatly.

She took a last helpless glance at the clock, it had been a total of three minutes and she had filled out the first two pages. Her gut told her that the doctors would be kept waiting for a long time.

* * *

Ruka noticed that his best friend was acting strangely. Ever since he had met that Ichigo girl he'd been weird. But he was even more different now, especially since yesterday. The other day when they went to their old class, he was also acting out of the ordinary, but Ruka could at least place the emotion and the reason.

As soon as he found out about the Mikan look-a-like, he knew that Natsume was feeling a whole load of everything at once. He was his best friend and he knew how dearly he loved Mikan. Sure, he had once felt the same and he related all the more but he could hardly match Natsume's level of intensity and passion for that peculiar girl.

The other day Natsume was surprised, confused, desperate and in pain from her absence more than anything. Ruka easily pinpointed the cause as soon as he discovered Ichigo Hana. There was no such weapon as effective as her, with features scarily and painfully like Mikan Sakura's, that could throw Natsume into such distraught.

Ruka had to admit, it even affected him. The other day when he saw his girlfriend giving her some unknown substance, he was worried. But more than the average concern for a little kid seemingly being poisoned, he felt a greater lurch in his stomach urging him to help her out, even though he barely knew her. It was as if his gut was telling him that he needed to go save someone precious. Creepy...

He was sure Natsume felt the same way about her. He seemed so curious and slightly desperate before. But now, it was different. Ever since yesterday, after he wagged the morning of school, he came back a new man, but to be honest, more like the old man, he was acting as lively as when she used to be here.

Perhaps it was something to do with Mikan? Yes, it could well be that. I mean, she's the girl he'd loved since he was ten. Of course, he'd be joyful at her return. But, no matter how well that fit in, Ruka was still confused. He started acting strange at least two days ago. No one even knew that she'd be back two days ago. Judging from the text on the postcard, not even Mikan knew two days ago. So what's up with him? He didn't even seem to respond too much when Sumire read the postcard. He'd been acting so out of it lately, but it was strange... he was happy. Ruka was completely clueless. Something... something was off.

Looking over at him, he didn't know how to respond. Sure, he was slacking lazily in his favourite position. His arms were behind his head as he leaned on the back rest, his feet were crossed and rested on the table and his eyes were closed peacefully in sleep. Perhaps the boy himself didn't notice the subtle differences but his best friend sure did. Ruka cocked his head in wonder at the strange, happily peaceful aura that the usually intimidating raven haired boy was exuding. What's more, and perhaps it was only for his best friend's eyes to see, the corners of his mouth were pulled up ever so slightly into... a smile? Did he even know he was doing that?

Ruka shook his head hastily. Something was up and he didn't like not knowing about it. Especially if it was about his best friend. Yesterday morning he skipped school and came back acting like he was the luckiest person alive. Did Ruka even see him before school? But wait, he didn't see him at all the afternoon before or that evening for that matter. Did it start then? Curse it, he was so busy with Hotaru and other things that he was unable to keep an eye on Natsume when it mattered most. Being in a relationship with Hotaru was proving to be as hard as he thought. But hey, the things you do for love, right?

_Hold on a second... Hotaru!_ Ruka just had a revelation. Hotaru uncharacteristically wagged yesterday morning too. Haruo-sensei didn't even seem to care for it much, he merely flinched as he marked off her name. Yes, it was definitely the work of his beloved blackmail queen. The evening before, too, she once again ditched him to go visit Narumi. Narumi of all people!

_Holy dukes, _Ruka thought exasperatedly, _my own girlfriend is involved in this entire conspiracy! _He looked helplessly at his dozing friend. He hadn't tried asking him yet and he ought to. But then he saw his gentle sleeping face, it was an expression that Ruka hadn't seen in years without the furrowed brows or pained expression. Suddenly, he felt overwhelming happiness for his best friend. Somehow, something was making his life brighter and filling in the gap that Mikan had left and Ruka couldn't help but share in his joy.

He decided to leave him to his serene nap. Natsume hadn't told him yet and Ruka respected that. They were best friends and they could decide on their lives without the input of the other. There was a enough respect in their relationship for that. But then, who else could he ask?

All the warmth in the pit of Ruka's tummy disappeared and his innards seemed to turn to lead as he turned his head to his only alternative. Once he met her eyes, he immediately felt a shock of cold. Those hard, amethyst orbs pierced right through him and he could feel the colour draining from his face already. Hell. That was what he was in for. Trying to ask something of his infamous lover was bad enough, but worming something out of her? _Pft, mission impossible_.

Ruka gulped and took one last look at his sleeping friend. The expression on his face alone was enough push him out of his seat and headed to Hotaru. _Natsume, _he sighed to himself. He was literally marching to hell all for his best friend. With one last begrudging look at the slumbering black cat, he took his first steady stride to the devil herself.

* * *

Hotaru gave her boyfriend a cold, hard glare. She caught him examining Natsume and for sure he would've noticed the differences in his friend. The crimson eyed genius was actually an idiot for depriving himself so much and now that he's got Mikan back, he can't show enough restraint. He just _has_ to release a positive aura. If he were one of Hotaru's robots, he wouldn't be so obvious. This got her thinking...

However her train of thoughts (that would probably make Natsume shudder) was interrupted by Ruka who was now steadily making his way towards her with obvious intimidation. She rolled her eyes. He's a scared little bunny. Seriously, if he could only see the expression he was making and how awkward he looked...

This gave her and idea. Whoosh. Click. Flash. Zip. It happened so fast that Ruka was still left dazed from the flash and stopped in his tracks. After momentarily recovering – he was getting more and more used to it – he realised what it was and put his face in his hands. This earned him a sly smile from Hotaru.

After that, he wasn't all awkward any more and strolled casually towards her. Despite the mischief in it, he still enjoyed seeing her smile. "Ruka," Hotaru greeted and she was amused at how that already put a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hotaru," he greeted her similarly. Her eyes danced with mischief but Ruka boldly asked, "So, um, have you noticed anything strange about Natsume lately?" _Yes, _Ruka encouraged himself, _that's a good way to start. _Though, admittedly, he was fearful of her answer.

"Yes," she answered as bluntly as ever. Thankfully, she expanded just a tiny bit, "He looks like a lovestruck fool, the idiot." A smile twitched on her mouth as Ruka was very obviously thrown into further confusion. She was toying with him and it was fun.

Ruka stood and gaped. _Whaaaat? Lovestruck?_ He stuttered foolishly, "But-Mikan-no-and-lovestruck-hah?-gone-strange-and-yesterday-then-wagging-so-ARGH!" Lovestruck? Natsume couldn't be lovestruck. The only person he loved was Mikan... and she's not back until who knows when! Then again, he was showing clear signs of it, was the thought enough? Surely not. How then? Who then?

Ruka threw himself onto the seat next to Hotaru in exasperation. He looked helplessly at her, in one final attempt – for he was too intimidated to poke any further into it, afraid of what he might find – he asked weakly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say," she replied, now smiling, "our pretty, little kitten is in love all over again. And he's a fool for showing it, especially to you." Ruka didn't know how to react to that. Foremost, he was still utterly confused, Natsume was in love... all over again? Why is he a fool and why couldn't Ruka know? He was insulted, exhausted and above all confused all from three statements. His girlfriend was truly incredible.

_Hold on a second, _he narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, _how does she know all of this? _Sure, his girlfriend had quite the efficient methods but this was Natsume related and Ruka should know about it first. Her stoic, yet obviously amused – which irked Ruka to no end – expression made no sign of even telling him anything substantial.

The blonde boy sighed. Once again, he had given up. He'd just have to wait for Natsume to feel comfortable enough to tell him. He turned back around to look at his best friend. His expression today was actually really encouraging. But as Ruka's eyes rested on the Natsume's spot, he gasped. He was disappointed and surprised to see him absent form his seat.

He swept his blue eyes to the door in time to see a messy, black mane disappear behind wooden doors and he heard an audible _SLAM!_

**Poor Ruka. Anyway, it's because of him that this chapter was cut short. I needed to make up my mind whether to tell him or not. I asked my trusted editor and best friend Asian Ranga but she didn't exactly give me a straight answer (unless you call 'Up to you, you're the boss' a straight answer) so we agreed to leave it at a small cliffy (sorry!) and ask for your reviews as to whether RUKA SHOULD KNOW?**

**I'll try and write quicker for the next chapter but I'm going to need a fair number of reviews (with a definite answer) before I can keep writing. I'll put up a poll on my profile too, so you guys can vote there.**

**As always, reviews are incredibly appreciated (and I try my best to reply to them all) and don't forget to tell what you think about Ruka!**


	13. Ruka's Mind and Mikan Tested

**Sorry for the late update. It was the last week of my stay overseas and it got really hectic. I hardly had time to write. However, just before I left I got a review (unexpected so yay) from PearlyWirly1 which reminded me to update. Thankfully, I had my laptop on the six hour flight which was surprisingly six hours ago. No wifi for me means writing fanfiction, so I managed to complete the story on the plane before going to sleep. Here you go guys!**

Chapter 13: Ruka's Mind and Mikan. Tested.

_~Flashback of the previous evening~_

_Hotaru, Mikan and Narumi were once again having a meeting. They were brushing up on the little details and briefing Mikan on things she needed to know. Things like what to say, what to do, paperwork to fill out, times for testing and such were exchanged. Of course, they had to be very thorough to get through to her._

_They had just finished and the girls were on their way out the door when Narumi had an afterthought. "Imai-chan," he called, earning a sharp look from the student, "it's fine if your boyfriend knows about it too." He said it all in a light, dismissive and amused tone which irritated Hotaru._

_She didn't know how he knew, but Hotaru herself could commend his snooping abilities. Had he not been... Narumi... she would probably have hired him. However, the news at hand wasn't something that entertained the young mastermind. She narrowed her eyes at him. He merely smiled warmly. Deciding not to get into any confrontations, she nodded curtly and rushed out the doorway._

_She overtook Mikan who was quite delighted at having another close friend know her situation and rambled on as they proceeded to their dorms. Hotaru, however, hardly listened as she began to plot in her mind. _This, _she guessed, _may actually be fun.

* * *

"Wha-!" Ruka was alarmed as he realised his best friend had just abandoned him. "Natsume!" He jumped out of his seat and poked his head out the door. Looking from left to right, he saw no one. He was already gone. "Where did he go?"

The blonde boy couldn't believe that his friend had just left him. Sure, he hadn't been skipping classes midway through that much any more but he always took Ruka with him! Ruka insisted. He didn't care if it affected his marks, he had to make sure he was there for his best friend. Lately, Ruka had been trying harder to be supportive of him now that he had Hotaru to attend to. It was proving to be more of a challenge than he thought, but he found it very worth it.

_Then he goes and does this. _However, Ruka had a inkling that this was probably less to do about their friendship and more to do about this conspiracy ongoing behind his back. It still bothered him that he didn't know. He gave an exasperated sigh as he made to recede back into the classroom.

Natsume obviously believed that it didn't concern Ruka and Ruka would just have to accept it. He really disliked being in the dark. With one last melancholic gaze down the hallway, he pulled back his head. But he stopped midway through the action.

He jumped when he saw Hotaru standing right next to him, as if he had been there the whole time, waiting expectantly. Ruka didn't notice at all. _When did she get there? _She glared at him with unreadable amethyst orbs before speaking, "Change your face; your expression is depressing. We have to go now, too, or else we'll be late. I didn't realise the time until Hyuuga left. Hurry up, before next period starts."

"...?" was Ruka's response, his mind had already been messed up enough by her today.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and started walking down the left of the hallway, "I'll explain everything on the way there, now quit gawking and follow." Remaining silent and marching after her like a mindless minion, Ruka listened like an overwhelmed toddler to the incomprehensible tale of Ichigo Hana.

* * *

Natsume strutted lazily down the empty hallways, making various turns towards the medical centre. With his hands in his pockets, he wondered how much of Mikan's medical tests he had missed. It was about ten or so minutes since they should have started but he had no idea how long they were supposed to go for.

He reached a T intersection in the hallways and was about the make a right turn when he collided with a speedily oncoming figure from his left. He staggered back whilst the figure, which was actually a person, had fallen onto the floor. Natsume instinctively put a hand to his slightly throbbing head. The person he had bumped into was travelling at some lightning speed to make that big of a collision.

"Owie," a female voice said and her scrambling could be heard clearly, "Oh, great! Now I'm really late!" Natsume's hand fell to his side as his head whipped down. He recognised this voice too well, even if it was more mature. Sure enough, he found an auburn haired girl sprawled not-so-gracefully on the floor and muttering things to herself.

"Mikan," Natsume noted fondly. She looked up and saw who it was, her look of anxiety and panic disappeared into delight. She beamed widely and quickly returned a greeting. Now easily regaining her composure, she was helped to her feet by the boy and soon they were back on their way.

"I should've known you'd be late," Natsume pondered out loud. "It's you, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted. "Besides, I had a ton of paperwork to fill out."

"You plus paperwork? It really is no wonder..."

"...Hey!"

* * *

Mikan could see Natsume watching patiently through the glass. She was at least a quarter of an hour late and so initial procedures were carried out in a rushed manner. She was thankful that she received minimal scolding for her unpunctual manners and so she endured quietly as she was bustled about by nurses and the like.

People were checking things, attaching things, detaching things, telling her to do certain actions, measuring her, ushering her forwards and backwards and everywhere. Many things occurred in a matter of minutes. She was amazed that this was only the foremost part of her check up, with all the things they did to her; preparation for the real testing. It was only to check her general health and such.

Relief washed over the girl when she was finally dragged and dropped onto a hospital bed and told to wait for the doctor for further instruction. She settled warmly under the covers, noting that the hospital gown she had been made to change into was actually quite comfortable. She let out a breath and let herself relax. This could be better than she thought.

Allowing herself the time while waiting, she looked to Natsume who had always been observing through the glass. He hadn't been allowed inside for the preliminary check-ups, but that was fine since it only took ten minutes at most. Someone had informed him that he could come inside later on and for the most part of the check up.

She waved excitedly at him. He smirked. Mikan was glad that he came. His silent support did not go unappreciated by the girl and she felt extremely lucky to be the subject of his genuine care. Although, she wondered how on earth he was able to come during the middle of the day, and thoughts of him yet again breaking the rules made her suspicious. She tried to push the fact that he was doing it for her away. He was probably allowed, seeing as he was in-the-know, though she couldn't imagine anything stopping him from doing what he wanted anyway.

Mikan decided to take it as a compliment. She enjoyed having a guardian angel watching over her. _Make that 'demonic guardian angel',_ she corrected as she remembered more than one unpleasant incident. She knew it didn't make sense, but it suited him all the same, since she hardly ever made sense anyway.

Just as the doctor entered the room, clipboard in hand and stethoscope around neck, Mikan noticed an ebony and blonde haired pair come into view through the glass. Her eyes widened considerably when she recognised both figures, especially the blonde one. She barely noticed two black haired students' amused faces from the perfect 'O' that her mouth had formed, she was way too busy staring at Ruka. Who was of course, staring with a similar expression back.

Mikan was aware that he was supposed to find out, but he really hadn't been expecting him here. Of course, this was probably a much, much greater shock to him than her. It was a pleasant surprise all the same...

The black headed visitors exchanged a couple of words. Natsume also didn't see this coming but he took it way more calmly than the patient within the room – who was actually aware of Ruka finding out. Hotaru explained it very briefly. He shrugged and continued watching Mikan, who was forced to look away from Ruka to have a discussion with the doctor.

The doctor was very friendly and seemed to know what he was doing. He kept everything simple, but it was clear that to do that he had to know his work expertly, which he did. Mikan was thankful for his simple explanation and listened intently. After the briefing was over, he asked, "Would you like me to let your friends in now?"

"Yes," she nodded politely, "please do."

* * *

Ruka followed everyone else through the door. The doctor had asked them to come inside and they all obliged. Hotaru and Ruka had been a bit late but it seemed that when they arrived, just the initial check-ups had been completed. Mikan was late... of course.

The overworked and overwhelmed cranium hidden beneath blonde locks threatened to fry. The poor thing had been bombarded with bombshells and was forced to take in information that it wasn't quite ready for. Even though many things had locked into place and much of his confusion was erased, Ruka's head ached. And yet, he willed it to function because he was determined to take in everything that happened, especially from now on.

Mikan. He couldn't stop looking at her. It was her, definitely and undoubtedly her. The Mikan that had changed his world, his best friend's world, and the world of everybody else she had come across. It was her in the flesh and a guilty blush – for he _was_ next to his girlfriend – invaded his face.

True, he used to have a crush on her when they were kids, but he'd moved on after she'd left and he was positive that Hotaru was the one for him. But now, after seeing her all grown up... With porcelain like skin and long, soft auburn locks, her matured features seemed to glow. Ruka just couldn't help but turn pink.

He glanced nervously at Hotaru. But as he turned to face her he was blinded by a flash of light. _Click! _He saw lilac eyes examine a picture on the screen of her ever ready digital camera and her lips formed an upward curve, mischief written all over her features. "Oh yeah," she muttered to herself, "_that's _gonna sell _real _well. I'm going to be rich."

It was good to know that she cared in the slightest about Ruka checking out other girls. Well, Mikan _was _her best friend and she kinda, sort of trusted Ruka (sort of). _Who am I kidding, she just didn't care at all. _Ruka sweat-dropped at the highly likely thought. And yet, he was still crazy about her. The blackmail queen. First Natsume, now her. He was beginning to think he was a born masochist.

Pulling himself together, he once again examined Mikan. Hotaru had professionally explained the story on their way here, which is also why they took so long. At first, Ruka couldn't believe that Mikan somehow reverted to a kid, but he's learned that many things are possible in the Alice world. Staring at Mikan now, he somehow couldn't believe that she turned into a kid. It was as if, she really had just gone and come back years later as a fourteen year old.

The only thing that actually lead him to believe it was the sight of Ichigo Hana the other day. Which was apparently her. Not too surprising though, once you think about it. In fact, he considered himself a fool for not seeing it. Then again, nobody else did. So he was just as foolish as everyone else. What a comforting thought.

"Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted, although Natsume had been with her the entire time.

Natsume didn't reply, Hotaru gave a tiny smile and Ruka, with a goofy grin, managed, "Uh, well... hey! Mikan!"

"Ruka-pyon! It's great to see you! I missed you and everyone so much."

"Ah, yeah," Ruka said while scratching the back of his head and looking away. "We all did too," he spoke earnestly and managed to face her with a weak smile.

"Oh, well, this is probably a lot of news for you. Sorry about my gushing. I'm just excited to see everyone again... as Mikan, you know." He nodded and didn't seem to be able to find words. Mikan smiled in understanding, "Just watch." He cocked his head questioningly.

"Are you ready, Miss Sakura?" the doctor asked to which she nodded. He handed her a wrapper and she laid it on the palm of her hand.

Natsume's crimson eyes grew larger as he uttered, "Is that...?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Yes, and would you stop worrying like an overprotective parent every time? She took it yesterday and this morning already. You were there. She's fine. This is just for the records." Natsume always got worked up when it came to Gulliver's candy. However, he grunted and got off the case. This testing was important.

Ruka, being new to everything and all, had just only caught on. "You don't mean...!" he gulped, "Gulliver's candy? Even after everything!" He said it with similar concern and tone as Natsume. "Wait, what? She already had some for the past two days?"

"How else could she have gone to class in the mornings?" Hotaru voiced the painstakingly obvious fact.

"Oh... oh yeah," Ruka said in a defeated tone. "Please go easy on me, it's a lot to take in, okay?" Hotaru rolled her eyes again and nodded. Even she acknowledged that this was hard stuff for the average mind to comprehend.

"Well, here goes," Mikan took a deep breath before placing the candy into her mouth. Right before their eyes, Mikan shrank into a little girl of about twelve years. A very, very familiar sight for all the students in the room. Mikan examined her hands and nodded at their decreased size. She then made to look at her feet which were hidden beneath the hospital gown which was a couple of sizes too big now. Yes, she had successfully gotten younger.

The doctor scribbled a few things onto his clipboard, made nodding movements and rubbed his chin. After the silence that ensued, Ruka repeated the first words that his mind would register after having seen that, "Ichigo Hana."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Mikan's first batch of tests. She had had to come in for the next three days after that. Natsume would constantly be present and Ruka and Hotaru would drop by shortly each day. Mikan was very glad to have more people know about her situation and she couldn't have picked anyone better than Ruka.

The results from the testing had been confirmed and she was a-okay. Narumi had also completed that necessary procedures for 'transferring back'. All her paperwork – thank the heavens – were filled out and approved. She had bade farewell to her elementary classmates. All the was left to do now was to transfer back.

She had already written a follow up postcard to her soon-to-be fellow middle schoolers, pinpointing the date of her arrival and details like that. She had heard from her friends that the class was becoming excited and anticipating her return. Mikan was astonished at how much they really missed her. Apparently even Permy was excited. Apparently.

One more detail: the said date of her return... was today. Correct, Mikan stood in the hallway outside of Middle School Class D. She stared up at the hardwood doors, unsure of what to expect beyond them. Her eyes trailed downwards and lingered on the brass doorknob. All she had to do was turn it and push. Why was she so hesitant? No, perhaps that wasn't the word. Giddy would probably be more appropriate. Anxious, too. Nervous, even more.

Mikan tried to focus on the more positive emotions she felt. Excitement. Anticipation. Longing. Her eyes sparkled. She puffed her cheeks and took one, huge, deep breath. Determination on her face, she grabbed the handle and twisted it. Here goes...

* * *

**My apologies for yet another mini cliffhanger. It's not that I like them (a lot) but I had to end the chapter since I had to catch some Zs on the plane. I'm back home now, so hopefully, I can write a little more. However, there are some holiday school projects that require attention (yes, my school gives those out...) so just wait and see. **

**Finally, you guys will get the reunion you've all been wanting to see (personally, I have writers block for it, but it's inevitable, right?).**

**So, drop a review and motivate me to procrastinate on school and write for you :) They are always appreciated.**


	14. Legitimate Reunions: The Accusation

**Greetings, earthlings! I haven't updated in a while and that's heavily due to school starting the past week. They've messed up our timetables to the worst and most off-putting degree possible so the entire grade is grumbly. However, it didn't take long to settle in and soon I'm back on track with my writing. Not that I didn't just write 75% of this just now.**

**The other two reasons are: this evil long term project everyone is made to do and ... STARDUST WINK! Wow, I was recommended that manga and dang, it's real good. Love triangles entertain me to no end. However, after chapter 10 I had to read summaries because they stopped being published in scanlations and now, after chapter 19... I don't know where to find summaries for the next 5 chapters...**

**I have been terribly slacking off with ffn. I keep getting story alerts and never feel motivated to read them (but I've written them down to get back to later on). Hopefully, I can decrease that list over the busy weekend.**

**So without further ado, the long awaited reunion of...**

Chapter 14: Legitimate Reunions: The Accusation

There was a very, very odd aura draping over Class D. _Peculiar and off-putting, _Sumire thought, _just like the person who caused it_. There was a mixture of many things; anticipation was dominant, she guessed. They were, after all, waiting for someone's arrival. Excitement may have been mixed in. Unease, too. At least, she could say that for herself. It _had _been well over two years since they'd last seen the person.

Even though she shared the feelings, the forest green haired girl was a slightly – well, a little more than that – annoyed that such a big deal had been made about _that girl's _return. _She _was nobody important anyway. In fact, in Sumire's every opinion, she was just a clumsy troublemaker who threw everything she involved herself with into confusion.

Infuriating. She was infuriating. However, her friends' words rang in her ears. _Come now, Permy, you were good friends with Mikan whether you liked it or not_. Against her will – and to her dismay – she began to remember more times than she would have admitted when Mikan had been there for her; supporting her as a friend.

A tangle of dark curls flew about her as she shook her head furiously. They didn't get along. She shouldn't be thinking that. Not now; especially, not now. Gritting her teeth, she crossed her arms and stared at the floor. More of last week's conversation returned to her. _I bet you're just as excited as everyone else_.

"I'm not," she said, not knowing that it was out loud. Her head shot upwards as she realised to see a handful of people staring at her in confusion. She glared hard at them and soon regained her privacy. _Well... maybe, _she gulped as she realised what she was about to think. If people knew that, her cover would be blown for good. Cautiously sneaking a glance around, as if someone would hear her thoughts she admitted in defeat, _Well, at least out loud, I won't admit my – extremely limited – excitement..._

That took a lot off Sumire's shoulders. It felt better, more at ease. She was ready for Mikan now... and any unwanted complimentary extras. Without such bothersome thoughts on her mind, she was now easily able to continue her busybody morning in her usual, bossy fashion.

And somewhere, on the other side of the classroom, a sandy haired boy who appeared to be asleep started to chuckle...

* * *

Lilac eyes swept the classroom in boredom. It seemed that everyone knew of Mikan's arrival today. Her old friends were in a buzz, while others were expectant and newer kids were curious. The only people who seemed indifferent were Koko, herself and a few people who had fallen asleep. Ruka seemed as excited as everyone else even though he had already seen her. _Psh, so easily influenced by the crowd_.

Natsume, to any other untrained eye, seemed as bored as ever and lazing in his favourite position with a manga over his eyes. However, he was tense, his movements were stiff and unnatural, his brow was furrowed and he gulped a little more than a normal person would – if at all. The way Ruka kept stealing anxious glances at his best friend told Hotaru that she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Sighing and concluding that that sort of behaviour from Natsume was inevitable, she prepared her books. Class was starting in about a minute. As she shuffled her papers and took out the appropriate books she couldn't help but allow a small train of thought. With all the commotion caused by her most treasured friend, Hotaru couldn't help but feel happy for her best friend for receiving such a warm reception. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

The door finally opened and a dashing young man walked in. Girls swooned and Hotaru rolled her eyes. Haruo was a total idiot with negligence problems. However, he had some benefits. Hotaru enforced her opinion by taking out a camera and snapping an unnoticed photo. It was profitable to be in his home room class. Plus, it was easy to blackmail him to letting her off class like last week.

"Morning class," he greeted plainly. "Before we start, we have a new student joining us. Well, some of you might recognise her from a few years back when she used to attend the academy." The class began to mutter amongst themselves. "Yeah, so for those of you who don't know, here she is..."

* * *

The door opened and in walked none other than Mikan Sakura. The reaction from the class was softer than one would have expected because the main feeling was disbelief and silent, awed observation. Even Natsume had somehow been infected by the atmosphere in the classroom. He found himself tense and drumming his fingers nervously.

Why? He couldn't fathom. He'd already seen her, spoken to her, kissed her. But it felt like everything was happening all over again. But there she was. True, it didn't feel anything different. Not that Natsume's heart didn't leap each time he saw her, but nothing out of the ordinary. She looked nervous, but excited and overall cute. Natsume lips pulled up slightly at the corners.

"Hi, everyone," she said with reasonable confidence. "My name is Mikan Sakura. Nullification, Insertion and Stealing Alice. Pleased to meet you. I used to go to this school about three years ago in Elementary Class B. So for those I do know, it's nice to see you all again." She smiled warmly and made a small wave.

The class burst out into hushed mumblings. Some of her old friends waved. Natsume investigated everyone's reaction. The bunch of people who didn't previously know her seemed to be interested. He noticed the intimidation from the stealing Alice and while others remained wary, some had rightly judged her to be a good person nonetheless. Her cheery attitude may have helped more than a little bit.

However, Natsume's eye twitched for the other possible reason. He had just realised how Mikan would've seemed from a strangers viewpoint. She was pretty. To Natsume she was gorgeous but perhaps it was just him. _It better just be me,_ he thought sourly. Although his hopes proved doubtful as he caught a few implicating stares at her. This did not do good for the room temperature.

Absorbing her image fundamentally, Natsume examined her. She was sporting a new hairstyle today. It was half up and tied in a cute little ponytail on the side. The allowed the rest of her long, soft, auburn curls to fall gracefully down her back and sides. Her hair had grown significantly longer and was down to about her navel.

True, it was Natsume's suggestion to change hairstyles in the first place but now he came to regret it as he didn't think as far as other people seeing it and liking it also. Not only that, her features had matured commendably too. She was now an attractive young lady and this simply made the fire caster's possessiveness rage in anger.

Trying and failing to ignore a handful of lustful looks at the girl, Natsume took a deep breath before he could accidentally set the desk on fire. He received a supporting nudge from his best friend next to him as Ruka could clearly see the boy's agitation. It seemed to say, _Don't get ahead of yourself_.

Upon glancing at his best friend, Natsume caught Ruka giving him a serious, warning look. Understanding the nature of that face, Natsume was brought back to reality. Ruka had just reminded him that he wasn't supposed to have rejoined Mikan yet and thus doing something stupid right now would not only make him look like a fool, but raise questions. Natsume was never supposed to have admittedly liked her in the first place.

* * *

Ruka knew that Natsume was irked by having to pretend to not like her at all, especially when he had finally come to terms with his feelings. But something greater was on the line and Natsume would just have to work his way through it. He knew that his friend could be possessive but he'd never seen him so bad before.

Ruka still didn't know what happened between him and Mikan but he could probably take a good guess. Natsume was a determined boy and surely he would've conveyed his feelings as soon as he got the chance. There was no doubt in Ruka's mind that Mikan would've gotten the message. And Ruka had more than a hunch that it was mutual.

The blonde stifled a chuckle as he glanced up at Natsume. He was interrupted from his amused thoughts however when he saw him glaring hard at something. More specifically, someone. Ruka could be sure that the intense death sentencing stare couldn't be good so he followed his gaze to none other than the class teacher himself.

Even Ruka cringed at the sight. Haruo was actually staring at Mikan. No, he was checking her out. At that thought, Ruka had to swallow puke. Haruo was handsome and stuff, sure. He'd receive dozens of confessions from infatuated students but he hardly paid attention to them. However, he knew of his power and he took every advantage of it. To think, he'd set his eyes on _Mikan_.

Ruka was bothered, very much. But that was most likely the last straw for Natsume. Ruka smelled smoke. Setting aside his disturbed thoughts and remembering in alarm what Hotaru had trusted him to do, he frantically searched around. It wasn't long before he saw the paper between him and Natsume singe at the edges. It wasn't necessarily on fire but it was smoking a lot and seemed to be corroding into ash at the sides and eating the paper away.

Ruka elbowed Natsume hard and thankfully broke his glare from Haruo. Then the blonde hurriedly began finding a way to subtly (well, as much as he could) tame the crumbling paper.

* * *

Natsume was in a murderous state.

His fists were trembling and if he had long nails, they'd probably have pierced his own skin by now. However, had it not been for Ruka, Haruo would probably have been reduced to a smouldering pile of ashes. No matter how pleasant that sounded to Natsume, it couldn't have been good for the overall situation.

Perhaps, catching a hint that he was being sent telepathic death threats, Haruo continued on with the introduction. After seemingly having waited for the class to calm down, he said in his husky voice, "So, I know, Mikan, you've been here before but perhaps middle school would be confusing. Do not hesitate to ask me about anything. But for the mean time, would anybody like to volunteer as her partner?"

Alarm bells rang in Natsume's head. This was a chance for the other guys from earlier. Natsume sorely wished that a girl would be picked but he could already sense some ready hands from hungry boys about to go up. He couldn't let that happen. Why couldn't they just pick him again like before. They, or rather, Haruo wouldn't do that now. Should he? Should he raise his hand? Would that jeopardise anything?

Natsume knew that his hesitation wasn't going to help but really had to think this through. Praying for a miracle and receiving none so soon, he was about to lift his hands from behind the chair when someone said, "I'll do it."

Tracing the sound back to its source Natsume let out a shaky breath. Maybe miracles do happen after all.

* * *

"Yome," Haruo said in a slightly surprised, slightly indifferent manner. Perhaps the whole class felt the same. Natsume at least, could breathe easy. "Well, since you were so quick. Why not? Mikan-chan, do you have any problems with that?"

Mikan's eyes sparkled and a wide grin crossed her features as she recognised the familiar face. "Koko!" she exclaimed with glee. "Of course!" Koko let out a chuckle and returned a signature goofy grin.

"Good, that's settled, take a seat next to Yome." Mikan happily bounced towards him and smiled brightly as she took a seat. She sat up and looked expectantly back at the teacher.

"Well, that's really all I _needed_ to do, so um, you guys can do whatever now," he stated, rubbing his hands together and briefly exhaling. "If you need me I'll be in the staff room." And with that, he trailed out the door and was gone.

* * *

Mikan was still staring at the door about three minutes after he had left. "Huh?"

Koko chuckled in amusement and explained, "That's Haruo-sensei for you, he does not give a damn. But it's cool, because we can do whatever we want during home room. By the way, welcome back!"

The girl's eyes twitched a bit as she replied, "I-is that so? Okay... and thanks! I missed you all." Koko made a peace sign. "But," Mikan continued to ponder out loud, "if I can do whatever, that means..." She looked around to pinpoint her friends but was surprised to already see a huddle heading towards her.

"Mikan-chan!" exclaimed Nonoko. Anna was waving rapidly next to her.

"Alas, the troublemaker is back," cried Sumire dramatically but smiled and greeted her nonetheless. "It's a wonder you didn't get yourself killed without our supervision!"

"Nonoko, Anna, Permy!" Mikan called with enthusiasm. "It's amazing to see you all again! I missed all of you so much!"

"My goodness, Mikan. So much has happened while you were gone. We have tons to talk about. You've grown up so much, heh, so cute!" Anna noted while pinching Mikan's cheeks.

Permy scoffed, "Don't get her full of herself so early on, geez. Besides you'll have enough time with her until we graduate. Provided, of course, that she doesn't mysteriously go missing again, ahem."

"Aw, guys, I'm really, really sorry about that! I really didn't -"

"Don't mind Permy, it's okay. She's just hiding her excitement with cruel words again. In fact, she really missed you. Right, Koko?" Nonoko pitched in. Koko nodded in a matter-of-fact way. Sumire scowled but blushed.

But before Sumire could deny it, Tobita, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were there. "Mikan-san," greeted Ruka familiarly. Hotaru shrugged and muttered that she saw her yesterday when she arrived while Yuu gave a friendly smile. Natsume looked a bit awkward, but Mikan caught a flash of green in his mouth. _So Hotaru doesn't trust him after all..._

"Everyone!" Mikan cried happily. She saw Natsume's eyes widen and no doubt the candy had kicked in. Mikan had some this morning too, thank goodness for that. "Inchou, you're still Inchou right? I think Hotaru mentioned that in one of her postcards. She's actually done a good job keeping me up to date." That was the excuse, when in actual fact, Hotaru had told her nothing and she found everything out from last week, mostly thanks to Nonoko.

"Ruka-pyon! How's Usagi and Piyo? Gosh, I haven't seen you in a while." She could tell that Ruka was impressed by her acting, but all credit went to Hotaru as always.

After a bried exchange with Ruka, finally, she came to Natsume. With only a fraction of a second's hesitation, she greeted in equal cheeriness, "Natsume!"

He stared at her with a bored and otherwise unreadable expression before uttering one thing. "...Polkadots."

Mikan was visibly seen twitching in many corners of the face before exploding, "What is this, you nasty fox? We've seen each other for less than five minutes and you're already ticking me off. Have you no respect? A-and it just had to be the same name, didn't it? When will you ever get tired of calling me that?"

"When you stop showing your underwear," he replied simply. He seemed so amused at this situation and how wonderfully controlled it was.

"Isn't three years wihtout it enough, you pervert?" Mikan was now no longer acting.

"Three years? So you plan on showing me again...?" A huge smirk was now plastered onto his handsome face.

"N-no! Ugh. Same as always... nasty fox," grumbled the girl.

"As are you."

"Hmph," she turned back to the class. _Good show, _was probably what Ruka and Hotaru (and most likely Koko, too) were thinking. But the only person who was acting was Natsume. _Well, probably not._ Either way, they'd somehow pulled it off. Nobody would possibly have thought that they'd met for the past week now. Nor that they had somehow grown closer in that time.

"As expected from Natsume-sama! He'd never stoop down to low-level mischief makers like that little girl. I mean, he should stick to appropriate choices like me," she boasted boldly.

Natsume turned a cold glare to her, "What was that? If it were my real opinion on the line right now, in the current state, I'd take her over you any day."

...

_Did he just...? _Mikan was shocked speechless. Not just that he had praised her a bit nor that he had just slammed Permy but that he said it out loud... to everyone!

She wasn't the only one. Nonoko and Anna were, after the initial shock, now gossiping and giggling to themselves. Inchou seemed confused. Ruka's mouth was in a perfect 'O' shape as he was obviously shocked and probably concerned. Hotaru's eyes were narrowed, examining the situation and predicting how it would play out. She didn't seem to be doing anything so she was probably waiting to see more.

"Cut," Koko stated. "You got cut!" He had an astonished grin on his face. This was probably the best entertainment he'd received for a week.

"Na...tsu...me," Mikan said. He'd been showering her with random praise that caught her off guard a lot, but this was new. So yes, she was actually surprised anyway.

He then turned to her with the same bored expression and saving the day, he announced perfectly, "Don't take it personally."

* * *

Hotaru thought that giving Natsume the candy was a great idea. She was, after all, a genius. It was able to help him collect himself to the point where he controlled it all, and knew the game. He knew what he had to do and he added his own motives into it. Not that it would have been Hotaru's pick for a turn of events, but it was highly effective. No doubt could come from that. She was satisfied.

Besides, she caught the whole thing on tape.

Anyway, she knew the lover boy's plans and it seemed to fit well for him too. The possessive fool wants the world to know that she's his property and he'd have to build up the approach. Or else it'd be suspicious. It was fine by Hotaru (both the Mikan being his property and his methods... because she is a great friend). Mentally, she compared him to a territorial animal. _Very similar..._

It was now almost break and students were preparing to leave. A handful of students stood before them, jamming the doorway and she waited. Ruka was behind her and Natsume trailed behind him. They were passing Mikan and Koko – who were seated near the door – when Hotaru heard a snippet of conversation.

"That was so great, Koko! I think I'm going to enjoy middle school."

"Hah, yeah. It's loads fun."

"So, you said you had something to talk about?"

"Yeah, about that... I think we have a lot to talk about, Ichigo-chan."

* * *

**Cliffy! Okay, maybe I'm getting a little too into cliffhangers right now, but I'll... well, nothing. This was a longish chapter so, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Everyone was looking forward to a reunion and it really puts on the pressure. I just hope you guys are at the very least, satisfied. Also, REVIEW your responses. I need the feedback guys ^ ^. Keep me motivated to write or else this story may end ahead of its time because I need to do this above schoolwork. Also, I'm just about five reviews off of hitting a hundred so, I'll need your help for that. Thanks in advance.**


	15. Koko and Kisses

**OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I'm alive! I have been writing it just was really slow because school shows absolutely NO mercy. Yeah, I thought 3 assigments was a handful. Then it grew to 5 and I watched in sheer horror as it became EIGHT! That's a workload, people. That's basically why I haven't updated since the start of school. This chapter ended up pretty long too. Now, well, it's late and I have more school tomorrow (we had an awesome excursion today, ate McDonalds the whole way so there was no homework... except assignments but who gives at these times?)**

**Also, this was even later since I wrote a one shot 'I Think I Wanna Marry You' on the weekend. It's because I was waiting for the new Gakuen Alice chapter and I ended up rereading chapter 50 and... man ... fluff!**

**Well, I've kept you waiting long enough...**

Chapter 15: Koko and Kisses

Today, in middle school class D, a new yet familiar student transferred back into Alice Academy. With silky auburn hair and hazel eyes that could speak her emotions for her, Mikan Sakura felt as though she'd enjoy being back in with her friends.

That is until a certain sandy-haired boy spoke those words that tore the atmosphere like a jagged knife.

* * *

"_Yeah, about that... I think we have a lot to talk about, Ichigo-chan."_

_Ichigo-chan._

_Ichigo-chan._

_Ichigo-chan._

The words rang endlessly in Mikan's mind until she felt as though she would be driven insane if it lasted a second longer. Shocked stiff and rooted to the spot, she prayed with all her might that any remainder of Hotaru's pill from this morning would be put to effect in her next words, "Wh-what are you talking about Koko? Who's I-Ichigo-chan?"

"You're stuttering," Koko said bluntly.

Mikan couldn't speak. He had just uttered the name of the identity she had now accepted as no longer herself. She had spent a good whole week detaching herself from that and was ready to start again. If things went according to plan, then nobody would have to know and things could go on being all well and fine and Mikan could restart her life as, well, Mikan.

Koko, it seemed, was not about to let that happen. Was he serious? Did he actually know? What if he did? He was a mind reader after all. How could Mikan possibly go on without thinking he'd find out. She had nullification and she didn't spare a second thought to it. But what about Natsume, and Ruka and Hotaru. _I carelessly thought that Hotaru had taken care of it all_. But could Hotaru really miss such an important thing?

It didn't matter much now. The boy in front of her was dead serious. Racking her brain she forced herself to quickly – well, as much as she could – register the situation. Koko had never said anything definite. Mikan, now knowing that the pill wasn't working so well any more, didn't trust herself to ask. Nor did she trust herself to say anything at all.

So she stood there; helpless and most likely making it worse every silent second. Just when she knew that the time had been ample enough to completely give her away...

"How much do you know?"

* * *

Hotaru's lilac eyes were cold, hard and down to business. They penetrated every and any layer of defence that anyone could acquire both mentally and physically. Koko felt himself sweating for no real reason. Hotaru knew he knew and how forward she was, was completely to be expected. Well, he may as well enjoy this.

"Disappointed?" he tested.

Narrowing her eyes, Hotaru spat, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, Imai, I'm not as stupid as you think," Koko said pointedly, "You thought you were all cool, yeah?"

Imai raised her eyebrow. The motion added insane pressure for Koko to continue, which he was planning to do anyway.

"You think I wouldn't notice that Natsume and Ruka gradually added to your mental protection group? It stands out way more that I _can't _read my minds. It didn't take me long to figure out that _something_ was going on. Surprisingly, I was curious. And it doesn't happen a lot when you know everything that's happening.

Hotaru looked a bit begrudging at that small flaw, but defended, "It was better than you _knowing._"

"But I just had to," he grinned. "So, I snooped a bit and I sort of pieced everything together. All I know was that it started sometime last week. We passed by a little kid who was freakishly the spitting image of Mikan. That was one hint. Another hint that I didn't realise 'til recently was that I couldn't read her mind when Natsume asked me about her. Oh and he was thinking about her like crazy after that, I was beginning to think he had a lolicon complex." To which, Natsume, who joined by Ruka had followed Hotaru at the mention of Mikan's pseudonym, scowled and Mikan stifled giggles.

"The very next day we get to suddenly visit that class and after talking to _Ichigo_ a little bit, we thought it definitely wasn't Mikan. That worked really well, actually. I believe Imai is to credit for that." She nodded smugly. "But then..."

Her eyes narrowed once more.

"I didn't think big of it but Natsume wandered off on his own, thoughts still drowning with Mikan and Ichigo – Woah, hot, calm down there! - and he seemed to be thinking how exceedingly similar they were in behaviour as well. He wasn't around that whole night, but I don't really keep tabs on the resident emo kid – Alright! Alright! I'll stop, now put the flame away!" Natsume was thankfully restrained by Ruka.

"But what really stood out was that Natsume and Imai were missing the next morning. And, when they came back, _bam! _Natsume's got freaky mind protection too. At this point I knew she was involved. But just reading Natsume's actions, he looked a whole lot calmer and happier too." Ruka nodded in agreement. He had realised the same thing not too long ago.

"Lastly, the postcard. Is it not strange that days after we find a Mikan look-a-like, the _actual_ Mikan announces that she'll be coming back? I did a checkup a few days ago and found that Ichigo Hana a.k.a mini Mikan had just transferred out of her class for _the very same reason_ that Mikan had three years ago. Does that not scream 'obvious' to any of you?"

He dramatically ended his point as the rest of the party stood there in tense and silent contemplation. Hotaru seemed resilient to succumb to accepting the large flaw in her plan and her mind was seemingly calculating something. Ruka looked a tad defeated for not coming up with this all by himself too since he knew all those clues as well. Natsume was standing there in shame for basically being the main reason for Koko's discovery. While, of course, Mikan seemed to be piecing it all together herself.

"Right, well," Hotaru recovered the quickest, "I'll be sending you a great portion of paperwork to sign. This is all, of course, a confidential issue and I _trust_ that I won't be needed any _extra_ methods to make sure you keep it that way."

* * *

Mikan was thinking in her mind how much of a relief it was that Hotaru existed. She barged in on the conversation with sharp timing and now, she got over her mistakes and countered her flaws so quickly. Truly, Mikan was sure she was a person to be admired.

The atmosphere was beginning to lighten up and Hotaru had begun ushering Koko out the door when he stopped.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait!" he interjected. "I told you all I knew but that's obviously not the whole thing. The whole point of my confronting Mikan _slash_ Ichigo was to get some answers. I need them!"

Everyone stopped and sort of realised his point. Though, no one seemed especially keen to tell him anything.

"...Now!"

* * *

Natsume didn't see why they gave in to his endless whining. Who's fault was it now that Koko'd get information that didn't involve him? Regardless, Imai had somehow concluded that he required a briefing on the past events.

**we now interrupt this writing session to say: ITACHI omg that was so random, i didn't realise it was there until i just saw it. i decided to leave it though. it makes it authentic. i wrote this in the middle of writing about a week ago... :/**

Again, the story was told of how Mikan had lived two lives. How one little incident had lead to another and ultimately to this. From the first time they noticed the suspicious little girl to the day she came back, Koko had either his theories proved or the blanks filled in. By the end of it, Natsume would have to assume that he'd be pretty content with the information that they'd shared with him. He wasn't even involved in it in the first place.

But he wasn't.

"Hm... 'kay," he falsely concluded. "... but then..."

And he leaned in towards Natsume, eyebrows raised in what could only be called as no-good mischief. The fire caster was already irritated enough by first of all, Koko finding out, then him being given information, and lastly having to hear the story all over again. Natsume, like Mikan, wanted a fresh start and nothing more than to just forget about it. Well, most of it. The dark haired boy cringed at the proximity of the sly face.

"So, so, Natsume!" Koko proceeded a little too excitedly. "What _did _happen between you and Mikan last week, that evening when you disappeared?"

Natsume forgot to breathe for a second there while Mikan walked into a vending machine. The sinister grin on Koko's face grew wider. Ruka raised an eyebrow while Hotaru, of course, had her recorder out in a flash. Things were getting interesting.

"What do you mean?" Natsume countered coolly. "Nothing happened."

"As if," stated Koko. Hotaru was now leaning in as well, while Ruka couldn't help but get sucked in. By now, the whole party had completely forgotten about the poor auburn-haired student who had effectively been knocked out by the impact on the machine. They didn't leave her behind though, since the group had stopped from interest.

"None of your business happened," Natsume continued to argue. He was slightly thankful that Mikan and her poor, without-pill, acting couldn't influence his situation. Although, she may have already done some damage.

"Do you really expect me to believe that this girl," Koko jerked his thumb at the heap on the floor next to the vending machine, "would just end up there if it weren't for something I said?" The smirk on Koko's face grew as he stated his valid rebuttal.

However, so did Natsume's as he knew perfectly well how to respond. "Yes," he said tersely. "That clumsy idiot does things like that everyday." ...and even Imai couldn't disagree.

Koko refused to back down. "But you said 'none of my business happened' that means _your_ business did. Something happened. You can't deny it!"

"Tch," Natsume scowled. "And like I'll tell you."

"You will!"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I'll find out ya know!"

"It's at times like these that I'm glad Imai puts up mind barrier protection."

"Not anymore," input a stone cold voice.

Heads whipped from the argument to the ebony haired girl. In her hand was a remote. Her chibi form showed a smirk of a thousand curses as Natsume watched in complete and utter terror as the flicked the switch. _Click!_

_Oh crud. _In mid-panic, Natsume furiously tried to flush out any thoughts of that night, or that day... but to no avail. His extremely panicked mind seemed to be working to the opposite of his wishes as to his horror and the delight of two hungry eyed students – plus Ruka who looked just as terrified as Natsume at the cruelty being displayed, but unable to remove his interest.

Try as he might Natsume's sweat broke as the worst case scenario in his extremely malfunctioning mind. All the thoughts and memories of that fateful day, that evening and, heck, the whole week started filing themselves in chronological order in his mind.

His eyes contracted as the petrified boy counted down the seconds before his mind would finally give way. He could only twitch at the mouth as Hotaru held out a hand to Koko and said, "You tell me all about it and I'll completely abolish the mind barriers." Without diverting their gazes from Natsume he complied and they shook.

_Too late now._ From that moment, scene by scene played as Natsume's memories displayed vividly in his head. For Koko, the quality must've been top notch. It started with the time they walked past Elementary class B. How Natsume saw her first, how he couldn't believe the striking similarity. How he remembered her everything in that fleeting moment.

"Oh, wow. You remembered her _real_ well even after those years," commented Koko.

Then he proceeded to recall his thoughts that afternoon. How it was overloaded with only one person. How he was appalled that he may have forgotten her enough to be unable to distinguish her from a random look-alike. How he accepted that he was actually so in love with her.

"Wow, you sure think of her a lot, don't you? Heh, nah, you were so right! It was her! ...OH. MY. GOSH. You admitted it to yourself!" Koko was having too much fun.

Then it turned into the next day, where they were to meet again, but fate had other plans for Natsume. He relived his desperate emotions and how he tried furiously to reach her. And when he finally did, something clicked. Of course, that was all with the help of a certain elementary girl...

"Yuri Miyagi, huh..."

He tried to stop it, but all too soon, he was back at the base of his favourite tree, going half crazy. Then _she _came. They talked. He, on some alien impulse spilled everything. His part confession, his thoughts, his feelings. It was all there and conveniently replaying in HD for Kokoro Yome's viewing pleasure.

"...Wow... You said all _that_ to her... _without knowing it was her!_ HAH!" he said hysterically. Then he added, "And good job, bro, I never knew you could be that romantic."

Then she left, shrouded in mystery, leaving Natsume hanging. He felt good. So good after that.

"How cute." Natsume really, really wanted to punch Koko right now, but he was absorbed in his own memories.

And then she screamed. That horrible, shrill shriek.

"Ow... that is one freaky scream."

So he ran to her, driven by concern only to find none other than Mikan Sakura herself. She lay there, perfectly real. Exactly her. So beautiful and divine. The one sight that Natsume had been longing to see. The one person that could fill the void. Mikan.

"Dang, this is like a drama show."

Natsume was able to bring her back to life and got her full explanation. He was torn. However, the overpowering feeling was joy and relief. So on some probably adolescent impulse, he did the completely inevitable...

"... !#$%. YOU KISSED HER!"

This took everyone by surprise. Hotaru, not so much, but she was partly overwhelmed as she frantically recorded – and filmed by this point – the show and hurriedly photographed Ruka's dumbfounded expression.

Koko was ready to hyperventilate by now, but Natsume's reeling thoughts kept him poking into the helpless Natsume's mind. Then all proceeding events were akin to that of a romantic movie scene.

"Wah! Fluff overload. I'm not _that_ into shojo. Dude, I still can't believe you kissed her. That's crazy and oh... oh! You did it again. Mate, you're a champion. You made her confess _her_ feelings _and_ kissed her... You're just phenomenal, Hyuuga!"

Natsume was so beyond seething anger that the room temperature started to rise at an alarming rate. It was getting to about a seven degree temperature rise and the images began to blur that Hotaru had to re-initiate the barrier to calm him down. This did not, however, dilute his rage.

After recovering and fixing the room temperature, he turned slowly and menacingly towards the Sandy haired boy. His crimson eyes were ablaze with fury as he spoke; slowly and threateningly.

* * *

"Kokoro Yome," he hissed, "you better run."

At this point, Koko couldn't decide who was scarier: Natsume or Imai. The fact that he was about to soil his pants didn't help the decision. All he knew was that, he was scared. And this time, he had reason to be.

"R-run?" the petrified boy couldn't quite process things clearly anymore. "Wh-why?"

Natsume's face remained stone cold as he brought up his left hand. "Why? Because of this." A flame ignited on his palm. His eyes were locked onto his sandy haired target.

Koko didn't need telling twice, "Crap."

And with that, he bolted away with an irate and dangerous potential-murderer behind him.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka watched as the two disappeared down the hallway. Ruka was still a bit awestruck and Hotaru shrugged. She efficiently put away all her equipment and turned her head downwards to the left. "Now," she sighed, "what do we do with this?"

She was referring to the heap lying on the ground. "Oh, um..." Ruka had guiltily forgotten of her presence.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I guess it can't be helped then." With that, she grabbed Mikan's hair and careless began dragging her away.

"Ah! Hotaru, you can't! Oh my god -"

So the remaining people disappeared from that scene as well, equally as noisy as the previous departing party.

* * *

**Excuse the probably abundant mistakes of the second half. I wrote most of it just then and I couldn't be stuffed to go over it. It's too late. I need sleep. Well for reasons stated earlier, I will be slow in updating, but I haven't given up on this story just yet, so just please bear with me. Reviews would be awesome, since they extremely pressure me to write and um... happy living?**


	16. Reminders and Research

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! A BILLION TIMES SORRY!**

**Yes, I've been the biggest douche for not updating. Especially when I wake up at the end of the two week break from school and think, "Oh $#!%." Well, it went by really fast and was dominated by that same project that I've been working on for the past year (otherwise known as the reincarnation of pure evil... or ROPE). So I had been writing and I only had to do the last couple of pages on the Sunday (but I couldn't post it because, as you all know, ffn was being a big fat retarded cow). So yes, on the first day back for school, I post it here for you. I've got the plot for the next chapter so I HOPE that it will arrive to your computers soon.**

**I could make further excuses and apologize even more. But you wanna read right? So: I'm not dead. And this chapter is an okay length but I really have no excuse. The last couple of bits of it are written really weirdly. Sorry about that. It was just a strange style that enveloped me at the time.**

**Oh and... I'll probably be ending this story soon. Maybe a couple of chapters to go. It's because life's gotten really busy; exams are coming soon; and if I do it'll run the risk of discontinuation. So yeah...**

**Without further ado...**

Chapter 16: Reminders and Research

Koko had never in his limited life of violating minds been this close to death before. He was sitting in the hospital wing, burns and grazes everywhere and to top it all off, a bruise sprinkled here and there. The one misplaced feature on the injured boy was the goofy grin that seemed like a stubborn child at the playground; it wouldn't leave.

Now, if you'd ever ask Kokoro Yome about Natsume, he'd say, "I don't get how that guy is so lucky. First he falls in love, then he gets the girl, then when he beats me up to get revenge for my cheeky words... he gets off the hook. Yep, just like that. He says he has a fever and his Alice went haywire and _voila,_ no trouble, no detention, no nothing. It's a pathetic excuse and yet that Hyuuga... he's something else.

"Don't get me wrong or anything. He's a nice guy. Dangerous. Lethal. Freaking terrifying. But he's a nice guy. Why else would he be here next to my almost-deathbed and stay the whole day. To support a friend, of course! With the extra added bonus of skipping classes too... But anyway, I love that guy. You can't hate him; so I've forgiven him. I don't know if he's forgiven me, but hey... I'm pretty sure he's satisfied enough without actually murdering me..."

Yes, that is indeed what he would say. However, it was actually a fact that Natsume had visited today. You can bet it's sincere too. He sat by the bed and mumbled a brief apology to which Koko lightly accepted and that was that. A friendship with Koko was never complicated.

A comfortable silence ensued. Koko glanced over at the crimson eyed lad and his brows curled in curiosity. "Natsume Hyuuga, what are you thinking about?"

Natsume looked up from his seat and replied, "Nothing much. Just the future. Then again, I really don't have to tell you any of that. You can look through. I don't care. You always do, anyway."

"Mm," Koko acknowledged and welcomed himself into Natsume's mind. Natsume didn't seem to be bothered; he trusted Koko. It wasn't really awkward. "...Oh. You're birthday's coming soon, hey?" Natsume nodded. "Anything I could get you? That's in my budget of course?"

Natsume smirked a little and inclined his head, willing Koko to prod further.

"...You're shameless, Hyuuga. The latest volumes of Bakuman, Beelzebub and Soul Eater? I better start saving."

He heard Natsume chuckle. "You don't have to, Koko."

Sandy hair shook around, "No, it's okay. I want to."

* * *

"Noooo, Hotaru!" Mikan dashed after the floating bird-like contraption upon which her best friend was seated. "Wait for me!" It had been speeding just too fast in front of Mikan for a while now, rendering her unable to catch it and becoming more and more tired. This was, of course, to the satisfaction of her sadistic, genial friend.

"Please, slow it down! At this rate, I'll be too tired to get to class." Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "And when I'm tired I'll just end up bugging you," Mikan added as an afterthought.

She beamed when Hotaru slowed to a stop and hovered above the ground. "Get on, idiot," she ordered and flashed a ghost of a smile. Mikan gladly hopped on and the two friends floated down the brick pathway.

"Wait, Hotaru," Mikan managed to add as she realised something, "you're not gonna tax me for this are you? Because I'm running really low on the rabbits already and I'm just barely staying alive! You robbed me of almost all my money last week for your 'services'!"

Hotaru smirked but only briefly. "No, I'm feeling slightly kinder today," she said, to Mikan's delight. "But you can pay me back in monthly instalments." Mikan sweat dropped. At the same time, this was unusually kind for Hotaru.

"Uh, thank you, I guess, Hotaru..." Mikan voiced.

"Don't get used to it," the ebony haired business girl explained, "it's only because you might need it for other purposes."

This threw Mikan into a fit of confusion. "Other purposes, what do you mean? You usually wouldn't let me off the hook for anything like shopping or even food. What could possibly be that important?"

"..." Hotaru turned to look at her friend. She stared at Mikan for a long time. There was a mixture of meanings that were conveyed through the look and it could only make Mikan sweat. It was a cross between a I-can't-believe-you, a you-are-stupid, a you're-forgetting-something-idiot and a think-harder-if-it-even-works look. Mikan was nearly about to crack under the pressure.

When Mikan finally found the sense to start thinking, and look as if she was, Hotaru turned away. "Umm," Mikan stated her thoughts allowed, "What could be a major thing that would make Hotaru this lenient?" She had to put her mind in overdrive that morning because she knew it wasn't good to keep Hotaru waiting. She obviously wanted to remind her of something... but what?

"...Well, an event, maybe?" Mikan continued, "You let me off during the Alice Festival that one year... so definitely an event...right?" Hotaru inclined her head to confirm it – only slightly – but she was still letting off a cold and peeved aura. _This is bad_, Mikan thought, _this is probably important_.

"Well, if it's an event, Halloween is already done and the Christmas Ball isn't until ages, you'll have taxed me by then... and... there's really nothing else in November that I can think of..." Mikan continued to ponder. "Hotaru, I don't get you? Are you really just being randomly nice, because that's really out of character?"

Hotaru stopped the vehicle. Slowly and almost mechanically, her head rotated to face her clueless best friend. She gave her a look that would send animals scampering away and cowering in terror. The Ice Queen was cold as always.

Mikan was getting more and more scared. "H-Hotaru?"

"You are one of the biggest imbeciles I know, you know that?" Hotaru spat.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Yeah, I know that," she didn't argue.

"I shouldn't be remembering your important dates for you."

"What on earth do you mean? It's not like it's your birthday; that was last month! Ruka's is in March! And Natsume's is –" She stopped in mid-sentence. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"..." Hotaru continued to sigh at the girl's stupidity.

"Oh my gosh, Hotaru! How silly of me to forget Natsume's birthday! November 27. How could I forget that? I'm so, so stupid." She continued to mildly curse at herself.

"Yes, you are." She seemed a little bit more satisfied as she managed to restart the hovercraft.

"Erm," Mikan was always the subject to Hotaru's bluntness. "Thanks for reminding me..."

They were no longer floating in the open pathway but in under a roofed corridor. The doors, windows, shrubs and arches, flashed past in a cream and green flurry. Mikan enjoyed the scenery of the Middle School Division.

"So what are you gonna get him?" Hotaru finally asked.

"Uh... huh?"

"I do have my reasons for delaying your payments," she explained impatiently.

"Oh um..." Her face slowly moulded from thoughtfulness to helplessness.

"Well?"

"I don't know," she admitted in defeat. But this was followed by a bout of hysteria. "I DON'T KNOW, HOTARU! What do I do? I can't afford to buy him his favourite mangas even with your reprieve and I'm not sure if he'll like what I buy for him either! Remember last time, I thought it was a great gift but he said it was one of the worst."

"I'm not going to help you with that. What am I, your assistant?" Hotaru replied. "Besides, young Hyuuga was just hiding his fondness for you all those years ago. I'm pretty sure he'd appreciate whatever you give him now..."

"What?" Mikan's face flushed. "Don't say things like that. Besides, it still has to be special!"

"...Go find out yourself."

"Hotaru!"

"Shut up, we're here."

"Hey!"

"Class starts now. Stop talking to me."

* * *

"Hey, Ruka," Mikan appeared all of a sudden right in front of Ruka's face, "what are you getting for Natsume's birthday?" She leaned in closer making Ruka positively redden. It wasn't that he liked her _that_ way. She was just... really pretty today. And dangerously near... _yeah, that's it_.

Mentally, he thanked the heavens that Hotaru was in another class at the moment. _Though she's probably watching somehow anyway_. Ruka frowned at the thought. _As if she cares... Besides Mikan is no doubt in love with Natsume. Natsume even more so. I have no place in their relationship. Heck, I have a relationship of my own. I feel so dirty!_

Suddenly self-conscious, his face exploded into a further blush. He guessed Hotaru would care more about selling photos of him right now than the fact that he's showing some sort of emotion towards Mikan. This thought only destroyed his ego further.

"Ruka?" Mikan's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you okay?" She leaned in further, rendering the poor boy immobile and red as a tomato. "Your face is really warm. Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on his forehead and gasped animatedly. Ruka just sat and stared. He liked Hotaru. Only Hotaru. Mikan's a dear friend. She was only acting concerned. _But we're alone, and her hand is on my forehead_. _What is this? Why is life so cruel?_

"Ruka!" she exclaimed suddenly and pulled back - to his relief, "You have a temperature! Let's go, it's the end of class, I'll take you to the sick bay."

"Er, um," he stuttered, "it's okay..." But his wrist had already been grabbed by soft, warm hands and before he knew it, he was being dragged down the hallway by an extremely hyperactive teenager.

"Sa-sakura...!"

At the sound of her name, she whipped her head around, "What's with you today? Calling me by my surname? It's Mikan, Ruka, Mikan! Get it in your feverish head!" Ruka was at a minor loss for words. That is, until she flashed him one of her divine, angelic smiles.

Anyone else watching would have probably observed Ruka's head act like a steam pot right before he lost it. The last two thoughts running through his head were:

_The cruel, cruel fate of hormonal teenagers._

And

_What's Hotaru gonna do to me?_

Probably the latter knocked him out.

* * *

"Eehhhh?" a familiar and slightly childish voice squeaked. "Ruka, you suddenly got heavy! Wh- RUKA! Are you okay? Hey, wake up!"

Dark brows raised in interest. A boy of around seventeen neared the source of the commotion. He was slightly amused by the topic that seemed to be of the matter. _Kids these days_, he thought.

"Ugh, Ruka, you're so heavy," said a strained voice, "how am I gonna take you to the nurse now?"

The boy walking down the corridor knew who Ruka was. And he had a vague idea who the girl was. Although no matter how much it fit in, it seemed like a wild idea. That person moved away years ago...

But he had been hearing strange rumours in the teachers' department. _It might be possible after all._

He rounded the corner and discovered the situation that had presented itself to the owner of the voice. A middle school girl was trying - and failing - to drag a blonde boy lying in a heap on the floor.

The star shaped tattoo on the high schooler's cheek shifted upwards as his mouth curved into an amused grin. The boy on the floor was, of course, the poor and unfortunate soul that was Ruka. That kid was always the victim. In fact, he even heard that he was dating the queen of blackmail, Imai-chan.

Now the girl; she had long auburn hair tied into a long ponytail to the side. The whole frame was quite familiar but what truly convinced him of her identity were those hazel eyes that turned to see who was coming. The innocence and brimming variety of emotion displayed at all times for the world to see in them was unmistakable.

"Mikan... is that you?" the midnight blue eyes belonging to the boy expanded in realization.

It was her. His long lost kouhai from all those years ago. "Oh my God! Mikan! When did you get back?"

If his reaction was deemed as surprised, then Mikan's was fifty times this. Her face perked up and shone. She dropped Ruka without thought. Before she knew it, she had bounded up and leapt into the barely ready arms of her senior.

"TSUBASA-SENPAI!" she shrieked.

However, no longer was she a small, light ten-year-old. Even for a senior, a fourteen-year-old was quite too heavy to handle. This fact successfully made them both topple over.

Tsubasa sat up from his fallen position and patted his kouhai's head. "Nice to see you too, kid."

She beamed up at him, "Tsubasa-senpai, I missed you so much! I just got back last week; my uncle let me come back. I'm so happy. It's great to see you! Wow, you're a senior now. You look so way more important now. Haha, but you're still wearing that beanie. Of course, that's so like you, senpai!" She gushed for quite a bit as she was helped to her feet.

Tsubasa chuckled, "I heard rumours that you were back. How long has it been, huh? Two years... three years? Well, well, kiddo, you've grown up a lot. You'd even give Misaki a run for her money when she was that age." Mikan blushed and thanked him for the compliment. She still wasn't so used to the sudden growth spurt. "Anyway, looks like you're having a little trouble with Ruka here. Need some help?" Mikan complied and he lifted Ruka over his shoulder.

"Eh, where is Misaki-senpai at the moment? Usually she's always with you? Say, have you two started dating yet?" she questioned as they travelled to the school clinic.

"Oh, she managed to grab herself a leadership position in the high school department; she's over there right now. I figured I'd catch up on some memories and wander down to the middle school while I was waiting for her. Then I bumped into you two."

"Oh wow, a leadership position in the high school. She's really amazing, Misaki-senpai." Suddenly, her face turned cheeky. "But you think so too, don't you, Tsubasa-senpai. You haven't answered my last question yet."

The high schooler's face turned a light shade of red as he mumbled, "Uh, yeah. We've been dating for two years." Mikan's face looked triumphant. "...and she is pretty amazing. That's why I love her."

* * *

**So there you have it. I ended it a bit earlier because I felt it best there. You're gonna have to bother me with reviews (*wink*wink*) to ensure I write this instead of spend my free time reading Bakuman =P. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in a couple of weeks. Bare with me guys please.**

**PS. HAVE YOU GUYS READ CHAPTERS 143 AND 144 OF GAKUEN ALICE? I'll try not to spoil you, but for someone who's been following this series since she was ten... I was pretty dumbfounded. I think it actually diagnosed me with schizophrenia for a bit there XD. I had the urge to weep, laugh and scream very very loudly at the same time. I could probably ramble on and on and on about it for weeks (it's actually been a couple days since I read it but I still spaz out whenever I remember it) but I'll spare you all.**


	17. Accusations and Claims

**Okay.**

**Okay.**

**Okay.**

**I should go die in a hole and burn where I belong for leaving this update til sooo late.**

**I admit to my sin of procrastinating majorly and now that exams are over, I cracked my whip (well... actually... I'm just procrastinating my science project now but...moving on).**

**Yes, I feel like horribly poop for posting this so late. It lay half written for about 2 and a half weeks.**

**I bet I lost a ton of readers.**

**But I didn't give up on it as promised. May Madness just gave me the final boost (or dreadful guilty feeling). This is probably the second last chapter now too.**

**So, just read it, will ya?**

Chapter 17: Accusations and Claims

"... I still can't believe you kissed her."

"WHAT THE HELL, KOKO? GET OVER IT!"

"Hey, hey! Don't injure the maimed!"

"Grr... besides, it's always me who has to kiss her. And I always have to steal it."

"Naw, poor Natsume. Doesn't that make you sound like a pervert? Wait a second... when else?"

"Shut up, Yome. You know all too well what happened at the Christmas ball four years ago."

"That I do." He grinned sheepishly.

Natsume stood up and a flame erupted on his palm. "I can very well extend your stay in this clinic, you know?"

"I'll shut up now."

"Good." He sat back down.

"..."

"..."

"...So..." Natsume's eyebrow twitched at the unwelcome sound. He'd have to deal with it though; it was his choice to stay by his friend's side in the first place. There was a dear price to pay. "Looking forward to any presents in particular this year?"

"What do you mean?" This time, his short brows narrowed.

"Oh, you know, a present... from a certain someone..."

"..."

"Come on! Isn't there something you want from her!"

"...I have my plans."

"Oh ho!"

* * *

"Tsubasa-senpai, you and Misaki-senpai sound like the sweetest couple!"

The cobalt haired senior sweat-dropped because though he had been telling her multiple incididents where he had been beaten good and proper by his dear old girlfriend, she still seemed sold on their lovey-dovey-ness. "Uh, yeah, something like that..."

"But-but it's true!" she argued. "You were obviously doing stupid things for her to get mad - though I admit it's kinda often - so she obviously cares about you. And you! You love her so much, senpai, it comes all out in your words! You wouldn't be having this love hate relationship if you weren't that comfortable with each other."

"Mmm," he conceded, "I guess."

She smiled victoriously.

"Hey, we're here." The odd party of a middle school girl, a senior school boy and a passed out blonde were greeted by a hospitable nurse at the clinic. The lady immediately took Ruka and the two to an empty ward and laid him down.

"I see." When she heard what happened from Mikan she smiled sheepishly at her and then at Ruka while Tsubasa choked on his laughter.

"So that's what happened," Tsubasa chuckled and heaved an amused sigh at the passed out boy.

* * *

"Koko, you hear that?" the black cat's ears perked up as he heard the familiar and angelic voice of a certain someone.

"What?"

"Mikan," he responded, "I hear Mikan."

"Dude, I think you love her so much that you're hearing things," he reasoned slyly. "Besides, why would she be in a medical wing?"

"That's precisely what I'm worried about."

Koko listened. "Come to think of it, I do hear some whiny noise in the other room, hehe. You aren't delusional after all, Natsume."

"Wait right here, Koko," and with that he upped and departed from the room with an anxious frown.

* * *

"Mm, Mikan," Tsubasa added, "if you value Ruka's peace of mind then I suggest you shouldn't tell Natsume."

"Eh? But why?"

Tsubasa smirked mischievously and sat down with a mock air of superior intelligence. "You see, dear child," he began, "Natsume is but a young boy going through a stage of his life where he can't... contain his inner beastly self. The poor, helpless child is rendered unable to control the hormones raging like crazy through his veins.

"You'll find that when a person in this situation develops... a strong attachment... to a person or thing – especially a person – they find themselves answering to the strong call of the green-eyed monster. Especially for such an emo... ahem... -tional child, the deep desire to protect what he regards as belonging to him is far greater.

"Also," he smirked as he realized he could take advantage of her confused face, "Natsume suffers from a mild case of retardedness and arrogant bastardness so if you know what's good for you, his anger tuned tourettes might just go off at Ruka if you tell him." He chuckled contentedly.

Mikan's face crumpled in confusion. "Eh? Huh? I still don't get it... what does that have to do with Ruka and Natsume?"

"Yes, Andou, what exactly has this got to do with anything?" a cold, boyish voice interrupted.

Hazel and midnight blue eyes widened to find a raven haired lad leaning on the doorway frame. It was safe to say that his expression wasn't anything near pleased.

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?" His expression said it all. Tsubasa started to sweat.

"If you value your head, Andou, I'd advise that next time you shut the door. I swear, if I'm called mildly retarded or an arrogant bastard or having anger tuned tourettes again, I will burn your precious beanie off, as well as your hair and part of your scalp."

"Uh...," Tsubasa chuckled nervously and turned to Mikan, "don't worry about all that, Mikan, I was just joking. I didn't mean any offense to people with those conditions. Now, I'm pretty sure Natsume wants to stay with his best friend. Come to think, didn't you say Mind-reader was here? Let's swap and go visit him." He spoke quickly and he winced at the thought that Koko was here because of Natsume. He practically dragged Mikan out the room. "Come on now!"

Mikan followed Tsubasa – who was being death stared by Natsume – out the door and he mumbled a quick apology. "Look, I told her it wasn't true. It's all cool now, right? God, Misaki would've given me a double-up of bruises by now..." With that, he scrambled out the door.

Mikan made to follow but beamed up at Natsume on the way out the door, "Haha, it's good to know that wasn't true. Right, Natsume? Though, he may have been right about the arrogant part. You can have Ruka now. I'll be seeing you."

Before she could completely disappear from the room, Natsume's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She just barely saw his expression change to one she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her body fell limp at the sight of his eyes.

"Shadow freak wasn't completely wrong..." he whispered.

He pulled her towards him, closed his eyes and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "... I don't like it when other people spend too much time with what's mine."

Mikan's eyes were wide with surprise and she was frozen on the spot; torso leaning on Natsume and neck titled away perfectly for him to lean in and kiss her. Natsume had also opened his eyes and was now staring seriously at her with his crimson orbs.

He sighed briefly and gently nudged the dumbstruck girl out the door. He then turned a stern eye to his sleeping friend. An even larger sigh escaped his lips.

* * *

"So it _was_ you!" Koko gasped animatedly as Mikan and Tsubasa entered the room. "Dang, that Natsume has a built in Mikan tracker with supersonic hearing." He threw off the clean sheets to sit up on his bed and welcome a warm hug from the girl. "You give the best hugs, you know that?" he grinned. "But don't tell Natsume I said that."

Tsubasa laughed and agreed. Mikan pouted. "Quit it already guys!" she whined.

Her senpai threw her a narrowed eye smirk, "So _now_ you know what we're talking about."

She stuttered, "Na-Natsume told me on the way out..."

"Ooh, now!" Tsubasa zeroed in on her, "And how exactly did he tell you?"

Mikan felt the heat creeping up her cheeks – only amusing the high schooler further – as she struggled to reply. Before she could pipe up, however, the sandy haired patient beat her to it. With his signature grin, he said none too softly, "HE TOLD YOU YOU WERE HIS AND KISSED YOU ON THE CHEEK! Awwww!"

Senpai and Kohai looked from each other to Koko who had his chin in his palm and was sitting cross legged on the bed. "How'd you know that?" the girl inquired with alarm. She looked hesitantly from Koko to her senpai. Tsubasa's lips were steadily and slowly pulling upward over time as he let Koko's words sink in.

"I may not be able to read _your_ thoughts," he shrugged, "but fire boy next door isn't exactly a quiet thinker." Mikan's face exploded with colour and Tsubasa started howling with laughter.

"Oh, oh, I can't take this!" The senior clutched his shaking sides and managed between fits of laughter, "He acts all tough and BAM! He is the biggest softy in the world. Look at him. That romantic! HE KISSED YOU ON THE CHEEK AND SWEET TALKED YOU! I should probably be feeling all protective but what's there to protect from? That guy would probably be a helpless puppy if _you_ tried to pull something on him. You've get him wrapped around your finger. Nice job, kohai, nice job!"

Mikan did not accept the quivering high five that was aimed at her; she merely stared at her senpai incredulously. She glared at him furiously until he lowered his shaking hand and managed to drag himself onto a visitor's seat. She slapped her forehead and turned to Koko whom she also found sniggering. She shot him a look and he bit his tongue.

"_Anyway_, Koko," she began sharply, remembering something to change the topic to. "Natsume's birthday is soon, and you're his friend – not to mention you've been holed up with him for a couple days now. You must have _some_ idea of what he wants. I can't think of anything. Plus, you know Hotaru's got me broke." She fidgeted with her fingers, brows furrowed in concentration that was evidently getting nowhere.

Koko examined her and wondered what to say. Should he tell her of his coincidental conversation with him before? All that could be heard in the following few seconds were Tsubasa's wheezing and Mikan's thoughtful hum. Finally, he decided, "Actually, Mikan, I think you should just trust Natsume. Or rather, ask him on the day. He never really said he wanted anything in particular. Besides, Mikan, I'm sure for that lovesick kitten, time with you is more than enough."

Her ears coloured and she looked down but she made to protest, "But-!"

"I bet you don't even see each other much. In class, you can't act _overly_ familiar with each other because of... ya know...and though his ploy is at least preventing suspicion, any observant random could guess that he's definitely been in a better mood since you got here. I bet half the class thinks he's got a crush on you."

"Eh-!"

"Chill, Mikan. You haven't been paying much attention to him in that respect too. So, my best bet is that you should at least spend more time with him." She considered him thoughtfully. That was the best idea yet, and it was something only she could give. Plus it didn't require a single Rabbit. "You know, some lovey dovey action should brighten up his day," he added.

"KOKORO YOME!#$!" she screamed spontaneously.

"I said to chill! I was only kidding..." he held his hands up defensively as the girl continued to fume in embarrassment and outrage. "But, I'm just saying; every kiss, even that one just then, has had to be stolen. It makes the boy doubtful, you know; never getting on in return. That places it at stolen kiss number three."

"Ouch." Tsubasa had recovered. "Even Misaki takes the wheel every now and then."

Mikan looked from one boy to the other with wide eyes. She didn't think her face could get any redder. Was it... did she...? Did Natsume actually expect that sort of thing? It never really crossed her mind. She admitted she got butterflies when he did it but she never thought that she'd be expected to... didn't Natsume deserve that too? Was she being unnecessarily mean to avoid him in class? Her lip trembled and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Woah, Mikan," Koko sensed the mood and tried to calm her down. "It was just a thought, if a bit sudden. I forgot you were twelve until a while ago. Don't cry!"

"Yeah," Tsubasa inputted and beckoned her to him, "don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with. We're just teasing." She looked up at him with glassy puppy dog eyes and listlessly walked into his open arms. "Dammit, if he makes you ever cry like this, then I _will_ get protective."

He squeezed her as Koko carefully got of bed to console her too. He placed a hand on her arm too. "Yeah, we didn't think you'd react like that. He's right. No harm meant. No pressure at all. We're guys, Mikan, we're stupid. That was too sudden."

"No," she sniffed. "I'm sorry. That was just a bit sudden for my liking. D-does Natsume really feel neglected like that? I mean, I like him and everything but... but... Have I really ignored him that much? I don't want him to think I don't care. It's just..."

"Shh," Tsubasa hushed. "No, he's a lucky guy. I'm sure he doesn't feel that way at all. Again, don't let him make you feel uncomfortable. You were just saying so yourself, awkward relationships are a no go."

"We're not _in_ a relationship," she acknowledged. "I just want it to be Natsume and Mikan... like it used to be... always."

Koko agreed with Tsubasa's thought, _she's so cute!_ as he humoured her, "It will be."

She sniffed again, "Thanks. Sorry again, it's all so sudden. Next thing I know, I got tears and..."

"Hormones, kid," Tsubasa laughed, "you get used to them."

She hugged him again and Koko chuckled too. _Glad that's over_, Koko heard Tsubasa think and he couldn't agree more. The mood in this ward just kept changing too fast...

The temperature rose. "Wh-what's going on here?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I don't know how she became moody. I think I mentioned before that I make it up as I go... Yes, I will try to update faster now that exams are over... not promising anything. But yes, of course I'll finish this story. If you think I deserve a review (since I still feel horrible for not updating in so long) then pretty please do. I'll treasure every one! That, I can promise. The moon is my witness ;)**


	18. Confusions and Clearups

**Right, so I'm a !#%#^%**$%^#!. Call me whatever you like. I'm a terrible, horrible, little turd who doesn't deserve to have an account here for coldly neglecting her fanfiction. I deserve it all. If no one even reads this, that's justified too. I'll accept any punishment…. Yeah, I feel bad. I don't even have a decent excuse. How did three months go so fast when I promised I'd update quickly (yeah, I feel doubly worse about them).**

**This chapter isn't even technically finished since it's meant to be the last one. But I just kept feeling so bad and since I've written this much (in several blocks….) I thought I should probably update at least one. Even if next chapter is quite short….. So I hope at least that you can forgive me (and the weird start of this chapter… kinda crap).**

**Just go read it :O**

* * *

Chapter 18: Confusions and Clear-ups

Now, Natsume Hyuuga was certainly not the type to stutter. In fact, he prized his beloved ego second only to Mikan and precious friends. By no means would he openly show weakness to an audience of people. He didn't stutter; not unless he was caught completely off guard. Which right now, he was.

"Wh-what's going on here?"

After spending some uneventful time with his unconscious best friend, he felt it was better to leave him be and return. However, the sight that greeted him wasn't something he could call welcoming. His favourite girl was in the arms of his particularly despised senior and was also being touched by one of his best friends, who seemed to be holding onto her arm in quite a sentimental way. Above all this were the kind and admiring looks being cast upon her by the two males and the fact that tears were evident on her cheeks.

No, Natsume wasn't expecting this.

"Ah, eh," Tsubasa turned and blinked, "Natsume?" He read the heat in the air, looked at the figure in his arms, back at Natsume and began to sweat.

Koko also noticed and turned pale. "Here comes the pain all over again," he groaned. "Look man, we're not doing anything wrong."

With an evidently clenched jaw, he asked tensely, "Then what _were_ you doing?"

"Oh, Natsume!" Last to notice was Mikan as she hurriedly dried her tears and replaced a smile. "I-I'm fine, Koko and senpai were just giving me some advice," she chuckled weakly. "You know, a little bit of problem sharing goes a long way. You should try it too sometime, Natsume!"

Natsume watched her straighten up and Tsubasa's arms slip off of her. Something leapt in his gut. Seeing her in foreign limbs didn't settle too well with him. It was almost as if she was going to be gone from him again. He couldn't take that. He could never take that again. In the past two weeks his no longer unrequited love for her had swollen at impossible rates. He constantly had to fight the urge to embrace her at the sight of her face. It drove him crazy but it made him so contented.

But was that enough? The scene before him made him uneasy. Why weren't those _his_ arms around her? Why didn't she tell _him_? Why the hell was she crying? And then it clicked. "Wait… you're crying!" Natsume said to himself almost in shock. He knew but he didn't register. Why should Mikan be crying? All jealousy and –almost all –possessiveness were forgotten as concern for her replaced all else.

"I'm fine-hic," she unconvincingly reassured with an untimely hiccough. "I wasn't crying…"

Even Koko and Tsubasa had to bury their faces at her appalling lies. "She's right, though, man." Koko stepped in. "She was just getting used to some teenage problems. You know, everyone has that kind of thing right? So good ol' Koko and uncle Tsubasa were kind people and listened."

"Who're you calling 'uncle'?" barked Tsubasa.

Koko ignored him, "We can't leave the whole lot of burden on you, right Natsume?"

"Burden," someone whispered. Mikan's eyes stung again. Down rolled the tears.

"Ah, crap." Koko realised his mistake.

"Good going, kiddo," Tsubasa sighed. "Mikan, you know what he meant!"

Mikan's eyes expanded as her fingers came up to feel her face; tearing again. "Ah! Oh no," she panicked slightly. She honestly didn't mean to cry, it was just the reaction. "I know what Koko meant! More importantly, Natsume, I'm not…"

She saw his face of bewilderment, concern and shock. For someone who hadn't been here before, seeing her crying again probably wasn't the most unsurprising thing. His face didn't look alright at all.

"…a burden." _I'm causing trouble for him. First I'm not paying him enough attention and now I'm being making him worried_. Mikan didn't know what to do and no matter how hard she willed it within the next few seconds, the tears kept pouring down.

"This is just great…" Tsubasa dictated sarcastically. "Mikan, you're _not _a burden. There's nothing wrong with you. Right, Natsume?"

"Uhm, hic, yeah, Natsume I'm –" But she was already being dragged away.

The door slammed shut and the footsteps disappeared into the next room. "Off they go…" Koko mumbled as his eyes trailed after him. "It's a bit relieving actually… She was crying randomly again and his thoughts were so confused."

Tsubasa made light of the preceding occurrence as well. He adjusted himself into the chair, "Well, good luck to him."

* * *

The door slammed shut audibly, but Ruka didn't wake up. Mikan was in a confused daze. _Is this really the price of growing up? I'm not liking these hormones at all… But enough of that! I have to apologize to Natsume, I didn't even know what was going on back there either and now he's worried._ "Look, Natsume that wa-"

She was interrupted by a pair of crushing arms around her. They clung incredibly tight but the constricting grip didn't feel all too horrible. It felt kind of good actually, but she could feel his emotions seeping into her… maybe she wasn't the only one with malfunctioning emotions. "Natsu…me."

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her eyes level with him, "Oi, Polkadots. Spit it out already. What the heck is wrong?"

"I-It's really nothing…" she began and looked away, suddenly remembering the whole burden issue again.

"Idiot!" he flicked her on the forehead. She turned to look at him to find a wholly unsatisfied face. "You can tell me you know! I care as much as those guys in the next room, heck, I probably care a lot more! How do you think I feel when you can go and tell them things that you can't tell me? What on earth do you think I'm here for, Polka Dots? You're just gonna make me worry even more if you don't tell me why I walk into a room and find you crying in the arms of two random guys…ah, geez, what am I saying." He put his hand to his head in frustration. "But you get the point, okay."

Mikan's large hazel eyes glistened in dawning realisation. He was right. Natsume was a very important person and it's so much worse to neglect him like that rather than tell him. He knew her well enough to know when something was wrong and not knowing what that was would surely worry him more. _Mikan, you idiot! You're making it even worse!_

"You're right," she spoke. "I shouldn't feign being okay, I'm too bad at acting not to worry you." Natsume sweat-dropped but didn't contradict her. "They just told me that I maybe wasn't paying you enough attention and then I stupidly thought I was being a burden when those two don't even make sense. In the end, I just made it all worse just then." Natsume's heart broke to see her tearing up again with a pained smile. "Sorry."

"Good. You can trust me." Again he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. _Don't make me feel like you're far away. Don't make me feel like I'm going to lose you again._ "And quit crying," he teased.

Concealed by Natsume's chest, Mikan smiled. He was warm, like always. Everything was back to normal. She sniffed, "How could I, you big meanie? You flicked my forehead earlier and it hurt." She pouted in the same teasing manner.

"Then we'll fix that." Mikan's heart skipped a beat as he pressed his lips to her forehead. He kept catching her off guard today. But she didn't hate it; cradled in his arms and with a reassuring peck, Mikan concluded this was absolute security. "Better?"

He looked smug to see her blushing surprised face looking at him. However, she did not enjoy the smirk that played on his lips. Pouting once again but with a small sly sneer she retorted, "Maybe if your lips weren't so dry and rough." She giggled at the disbelief on his face.

It melted away too quickly to satisfy her however as he a crafty and even bigger smirk graced his face. "Oh I'll make you regret those words, Polka Dots," he licked his lips dangerously.

Mikan's eyes turned huge as she realised what he implied, "Natsume… I was kidding."

"Doesn't stop me from having to prove myself," he leaned in closer with hungry eyes. She tried to squirm away but she was locked in his two-faced embrace. His face was getting closer and she couldn't escape his alluring crimson pools. She was hypnotized and frozen. The last thing she could do was close her eyes, but that was as much a sign of resignation as it was of retreat. A low chuckle was heard from the self realised victor. His breath was on her lips and she braced herself…

"Am I… interrupting something?"

Natsume cringed while Mikan's eyes shot open. "Ruka!" Mikan gasped, flushing a deep shade to match her partner's eyes.

The boy next to her groaned and facepalmed, "It could've waited a little longer before you woke up, Ruka…"

Ruka snickered, "Not my fault, man. Besides, knowing you and Koko's reports on your nasty thoughts… would you two lovebirds have even been done by then?" It was Mikan's turn to act like a steampot.

"Probably not," Natsume smirked. Mikan's mouth fell open in incredulity.

Ruka grinned. "I count myself lucky then."

* * *

"So," Koko leaned in from beside Mikan, "I heard from Ruka that you and Natsume were just about ready to do it yesterday."

The girl went beet red, "WE WERE NOT! We didn't do anything at all!"

"Thus 'about to'" he pointed out gingerly.

"No! I swear on Narumi-sensei's violet cardigan!"

"That's pretty convincing… but still."

"Urgh! Natsume! Tell him nothing happened."

"Hn," the boy on her other side merely smirked.

"You're a dirty kid, you know that right?" Koko noted from his thoughts.

"Shut up."

"NATSUME!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Polka Dots." He turned to Koko, "Cut the idiot some slack with the teasing. Only I can do that. You could probably hear our thoughts from down the hall yesterday anyway, you'd know exactly what happened whether we liked it or not. God knows what you told the Shadowfreak."

"Right," he returned sheepishly, "and my observations yesterday show that you were this close to following through with you intentions of –"

"Koko!" Natsume barked. "You just got discharged from the hospital this morning; don't go asking to go back so soon."

"Heh, sorry, it's just so much more fun to tease you than Mikan," before Natsume could grab him, he bolted out the door. "Gottagobye!"

"Why, you!" Natsume got up and rushed off after him leaving Mikan still a bit red sitting there alone.

* * *

Huffing, Koko discreetly slipped back into the room. Shutting the door quietly he turned his back to it and slid down to the floor. It was quite a fearful thing, to flee from the fire Alice. Nonetheless, he was alive and uninjured and that was definitely a good thing.

"Koko, you're back!" The sandy haired boy turned to see Mikan still sitting at the table, busy with a pen and paper. "You don't seem too badly hurt either," she grinned, "that's good."

"Heh," he let out a sigh and picked himself up to stand next to her, "watcha been doing?" He stared at the small piece of lined paper beneath her hands to see it somewhat empty. There was writing on it, but most were incomplete and scratched out, nothing seemed to have been deemed appropriate.

The girl looked at her paper also and frowned. "It's horrible, Koko," she cried, "I still can't think of a present for Natsume - that I can afford. His birthday is already tomorrow!" Her head slumped on the table in resignation.

"But from what I recall, you were always good at these things. Remember his birthday when he turned eleven? You had the photo idea and it was brilliant, cheap too," he pointed out, "he said it was stupid but I know for a fact he was secretly happy."

"That's just it! I can't think of anything; I think staying in elementary for three extra years made me stupider than I already was..."

Koko sweatdropped. "You'll think of something, that guy's easy to crack."

"What do you mean?" she looked up.

Grinning and clearing his throat he began. "He's a simple guy. As I was saying earlier, if Natsume had it his way you," he paused for a second to think twice about his words. An image of Natsume merciless face with killing intent exuding from his strong frame came to mind. _I should probably rethink this..._

"I- What I was getting as was," he chose his words carefully, "if Natsume had it his way umm..." _You'd probably be scared as hell of him... or you'd turn into a monster to which we'd be begging for our innocent little Mikan-chan back._ "... well, I'm sure by now you know he's a big pervert right? Let's just say he's committed to you now and would only do that kind of stuff to you...I can't really..."

Mikan looked horrified. What was Koko trying to say? "Natsume wouldn't... he wouldn't... he would." She too sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, Mikan," Koko tried to reassure, "he thinks about you all the time. I'm _sure_ that kid restrains himself haha. Don't make a fuss out of it. He just really likes you..."

"Restrain himself, huh," Koko glanced up quickly at her face..._if she starts crying again..._ he held his breath. "Well, that perverted fox better!" she said with conviction. Koko exhaled . "Honestly, my heart couldn't handle any of that too frequently..."

Sandy hair ruffled as its owner giggled. "Cute," he commented. "But you've gotta admit, that Natsume is one smooth operator. Makes me wonder if he actually practices. Nah," he said after a brief thought, "he's just a softie, a big romantic behind that cool, arrogant... lethal... THICK brick wall he hides behind."

"Umm..."

"Anyway!" he continued, "I bet he'd be in the same position if you did something like that to him. More of the unexpected, right? In fact, he'd actually be exuberant!"

Mikan raised a confused eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"That insecure loverboy keeps complaining that he's getting sick of stealing kisses from you, if you get what I mean." Mikan's head cocked. Koko, sensing the dangerous topic he was treading upon again, tried to keep it light, "Not that he doesn't enjoy any kiss with you a whole lot' so much that he thinks about it every. waking. moment."

Mikan flushed red. "Wait," she double-checked, "so what you're saying is, he'd be happier if I did all that perverted stuff to him? Yuck!"

Koko scratched his head, "Well, not really, that would just make you weird. Please don't do that; I'll have to suffer seeing it eventually. I don't know, maybe a kiss or something. This is getting weird. I'm sowing the seeds for my own mental destruction..."

Mikan scrunched her brows and put on a thinking pout. Suddenly her mouth made a perfect 'O' and she seemed to glow with pleasure. Then her face fell a bit, but only to a look of consideration. Then she blushed momentarily before scrunching her fists in determination. "Whacha got?" Koko asked, although her face was like a storybook.

"I-I've got it! Thanks Koko! You're the best," she rushed out the door and turned right into the corridor, "I know what to get him!"

* * *

**Right. I can't make any promises except the obvious that I'm gonna finish this story. And that next chapter is definitely last. I don't know if my writing quality's dropped (I think it is has... feels like I've lost my flair now...) but yeah... I apologize if it has. I'm still sincerely hoping you enjoy it. So new readers or old readers (to whom I'm extremely grateful for you keeping on reading this) a review would be nice, even if you are just telling me how horrible I am for not updating D:**

**Btw, I still do update my profile on my progress in the LAST EDIT section. So if anyone cares, there are some monthly (hehe...) updates there.**


	19. The Two Proposals

**Wow, I am beyond apologetic for making you wait this long. That is, if I even have any readers left. How long has it been? Two months? See, I'm sorry I couldn't promise anything. But I went to Japan (lol, it's not my place to rub in) and was busy with school and stuff. **

**However! Like I promised from the very beginning. I will finish this story and here it is. It's been 11 months since I started this, almost a whole year**** (it's Halloween in one week and that was the day I thought of the idea for this) ****and it clearly took longer than foreplanned. However, I do feel a tad more confident in my writing now - although you probably won't even notice that much of a difference. So without further ado, I present the final installment of Rewind!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Two Proposals

Natsume was up early today. Not necessarily because it was his birthday; why should he be nervous about that? No; he planned on doing something today and though it may seem a little minor, it was a pretty big thing to him. Yes, the mighty Hyuuga was feeling _nervous_.

"There's something wrong with me," he mumbled before mentally hitting himself for talking out loud. But before he could even act on his self-scolding, a miraculously goofy grin appeared on his face, "No, there's something _right_ with me."

This up/down, nervous/confident rollercoaster ride was hitting Natsume like a woman in menopause. The allegory of his various selves played relentlessly in his mind. In the end, of course, after walking halfway down the long courtyard, he concluded that he just had to suck it up in the end anyway.

* * *

A tangle of black. A muscular back. _Found you!_

Taking a deep breath, she promptly headed to her target capturing his hand in hers. She pulled him away and briskly began speeding towards her chosen area. This girl had a task at hand – quite literally – and, just like her, she was going to carry it out. She'd had it drilled into her head and it comprised her very resolve to bestow upon Natsume his birthday present. It had to make up for the three missed years and even be a whole lot more. She wasn't quite sure if her present lived up to that but hey, she was broke. And Natsume was special; she had tried her best at least.

* * *

He was being dragged away before he knew it. Not that he particularly minded. Seeing her today, in the appropriately aged flesh, was as much a birthday present as a relief and a blessing. He didn't want to let go of this hand.

The query, though delayed, did occur to him as to where she was taking him. The determined pout coupled with the faintest – _cutest _– blush lead him to believe it had something to do with his birthday.

He was curious.

Postponing that thought, he remembered his own mission for today. Wherever she was taking him, it might as well be the best opportunity for him as well.

He shook his head of his thoughts and turned to look at the girl who tirelessly sped ahead of him. Her extra long waves of auburn flowed lightly and delicately on the breeze issued from their hurried pace. He couldn't help but admire the way they tumbled and cascading down her back. He wanted to run his fingers through it, if not for their current situation and the fact that he really had no right to do so. He'd change all that pretty soon.

His gaze rose to the side of her face which, quite timely, she turned towards him briefly. Her rose tinted cheeks pulled up in a quick smile. "Nearly there," she chimed. And as pathetic as it may seem, it felt like a host of heavenly figures were chorusing some sort of divine tune. God, he loved this girl so much. No denying it anymore, no protesting it anymore, and no finding reasons not to anymore because after such a long absence from his life, he'd realised how much he wanted her to the near point of need. Besides, he'd already come to terms with the fact that there _was_ no reason not to love her.

Natsume was so busy in his thoughts of her that he didn't notice that they had slowed down. She let go of his hand – to his brief dismay – to place them on her knees so she could regain her breath. Natsume was slightly puffed but he was thinking about too many things to leave room for feeling tired.

He watched her return to her normal form, hands folded behind her back and rocking up on her heels with a cheeky gleam. He raised a brow. "Look around," she said.

He finally became aware of his surroundings and he noted suddenly that this was the very place he had found her on the day she transformed back to normal. The place they were reunited and, he smirked, the place he had kissed her.

_Nice choice_, he thought. "You sure have a knack for finding creative sentiments," he congratulated. She beamed.

Suddenly he remembered he needed to tell, or rather ask, her something. He panicked a little before deciding he'd better get to it as soon as possible.

"Mikan –"

"Natsume –" They spoke in unison. They stopped, and looked at each other mildly stunned before each giggling or chuckling.

"Me first!" They both said again. Once was funny, but this time was a bit awkward.

Natsume took the lead. They were, after all, both stubborn people. "No really, Polka, let me go first."

"But, but!" she replied with a tone of urgency. "I really want to get this finished! Please let me go first!"

He thought about refusing but she looked up at him with pleading eyes and a plainly irresistible pout. "Please?" she intoned for the last time.

_Not fair._

He sighed in defeat. He had to stop staring at that pout before he kissed it. "Go on."

Her expression lit up and inwardly he patted himself on the back. It paid off to be a gentleman sometimes.

"Okay," she started in a bit of a shy tone, "close your eyes and hold your hands out, palms open – like that! Right, and _don't peek_."

Though he felt like a small child being told what to do, he ignored it. He was far too curious about what she was going to give him. He didn't even bother to feel like an idiot standing there like that.

He waited.

_I wonder what she's going to give me. I'd be happy with anything from her, really. It's probably something small. She couldn't afford much else._

He heard her take a deep breath and his lips twitched upwards a bit.

_Besides, where could she have put it? It's not like she had pockets or anything. And… and… she didn't have anything in her hands when she grabbed mine, did she?_

He felt something touch his open hands.

_She didn't have anything at all with her…Wait a second…!_

That something was her own hands, which she took his in. There was definitely no present in it.

_She can't possibly be –_

He felt her soft lips connect with his.

_Oh what the hell?_

His eyes shot open to see lightly shut lids and long eyelashes. _Am I dreaming?_

She kissed him softly, shyly. He felt a tingle run down his body to the tips of his toes. _Mikan's kissing me..! _He closed his eyes again and gently returned it. Sure, he'd kissed her before, but this…

This light, innocent kiss, most importantly given by the one he loved was a different feeling all together. He felt like he could tip toe on the clouds and that he'd managed to capture drops – no, buckets – of sunshine in his arms.

Never had he felt so damn good! And it was just a kiss. Right? A soft little peck on the lips isn't really that amazing right? _Wrong!_

* * *

She stepped down from her tiptoes and looked up at him. He looked like he had just been hit by relatively large rock to the head.

"H-how was it?" she looked up timidly. "Happy Birthday." Her hand was folded in front of her mouth, her eyes imploring the first the question.

"I-uh, wow." He struggled to find the right words to articulate. "That was… uhm… thanks." She giggled. She cocked her head with a happy smile. His reaction brought her relief. She'd guessed that it was a pretty good present. _Thanks, Koko. _She wondered if the mind reader could hear her wherever he was.

She watched with an exuberant smile as Natsume came back to his senses. He saw her return his gaze upon her and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She caught the quickest decision made on his face before she was being crushed in a tight embrace.

"Natsume?" she was just barely able to breathe. But she had to admit that the warmth from his arms felt really nice.

She felt his breath on her ear before he spoke. "Mikan," he used her name without reservation, "…be my girlfriend."

She felt her heart thump loudly before skipping a beat. _Did I hear him right? _Gasping in surprise, she heard him add, "Please, just that one more present for today?"

_Did he just plead with me? _Her face turned hot as she clutched his shirt, "Y-yes! Natsume, I love you!"

* * *

The words she just spoke made him feel as though he could leap to the skies. _Mikan Sakura is mine. She is now officially MINE_…_ and she loves me!_

He retracted from his bone crushing hold on her to a position where he was clutching her shoulders and holding her to face him. He took one more look at her red face before proceeding to – in quick succession – place a brief kiss on her forehead, nose and lips. He lingered a fraction longer on the latter before breaking away from her steaming hot face.

"I love you! I love you too!" His rare smiles couldn't even rival the ear to ear grin that Natsume Hyuuga _never _otherwise wore.

This was the best birthday he'd ever had. All thanks to one little girl.

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Mikan was not the only girl in the class with unwavering resolve. Sumire Shouda had decided to ask Natsume out again. Only this time, it was on his birthday and in front of the _whole _class.

"That's it, Natsume! _I _am single. _You _are single. _I _like you. Therefore _we _should go out. No more excuses." She crossed her arms and waited anxiously for a reply.

"Sorry, woman, but I'm afraid I don't meet your criteria," he said with a painfully irritated face.

Permy scoffed, "How could you possibly not?"

"For your information," he growled. "I. am. not. single." He articulated every word crisply for her to understand. The class – save Koko and Imai, of course – gasped.

Sumire was bewildered, "_WHAT? Who?_"

"Mikan Sakura," he stated shamelessly.

The rejected girl's jaw dropped. "B-but, you hate her!"

"On the contrary," he replied coolly, "I love her."

All eyes fell on Mikan, who had sunk down into her chair, almost under her desk in embarrassment. Her face was pink, but it was still cute.

Not forgetting this fact, and glaring particularly at the teacher who had just appeared at the doorway, he announced dangerously, "So _anybody _else should keep their hands _off _her."

After recovering from the shock, Sumire formulated a valid question, "But she just got here. How could anything even have happened between you two? Were you seeing in secret or something?" The class murmured her agreement.

"Nah," Koko stood and joined the stars at the front of the room, "he's had a _loong-time _crush on her." Natsume was going to kill him. "They couldn't possibly have been meeting before," but he'd spare him for that save.

The class calmed down somewhat. "UGH!" her voice, more annoyed than broken-hearted rang through the room. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"Easy," Koko cut in. He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him perfectly for a kiss. "Take me instead!"

The class went crazy. Hotaru had the foresight to prepare a video recorder. Ruka and Kitsuneme were cheering and even Natsume spared a smirk. At this point, Mikan had raised her head above the desk.

Permy's face was dyed with pink, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. After stuttering for a while and trying but failing to reject him, she let out a frustrated grunt and buried her red face on Koko's chest. "Victory!" he announced to the class who responded crazily.

"Well, you're quite original," Natsume rolled his eyes at Koko and his method of kissing.

The boy grinned his signature goofy grin and retorted, "I only learn from the best!"

* * *

**There you have it folks! Thanks for anyone out there if you exist who has kept up with me in this story. I burnt out of fanfiction for a while there but I promised myself I'd finish this. Even if you're new, thanks for reading it to the end and I sorely hope you enjoyed it. As shameless as I am, I would appreciate reviews. I appreciate the ones from the previous chapter too :D**

**Thanks a million. I probably won't be writing much fanfiction after this too. So yeah. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
